哈利·波特和理性的思考方式
by wangpo.1001.nights
Summary: translation of /s/5782108/1/Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality
1. Chapter 0, HPMOR 预告

_**哈利****·波特和理性的思考方式**_

_埃利泽_·尤德科夫斯基 著

_在某个时间，某个地点，某件事，一定是有了什么不同__.._

佩妮**·**伊凡嫁给了迈克**·**维瑞斯，一位牛津大学生物化学系的教授。

哈利**·**詹姆**·**波特**·**伊凡**·**维瑞斯在一个堆满了书的房子里长大。他曾经咬了一个数学老师一口，因为她不懂什么是对数。他读过《_哥德尔，_埃舍尔，巴赫》，《不确定情况下的判断：启发式研究和偏差》，以及《费曼物理学讲义》的第一部。认识他的人似乎都很担心他会变成下一个黑暗魔王，但是其实他并没有这样的意愿。他受的是更好的教育。他想发现魔法的规则，从而成为无所不能的存在。

赫敏·格兰杰在所有课程上都比他强，除了扫把飞行课。

德拉科·马尔福就是达斯**·**维达（Darth Vader）那样的爸爸会教育出来的十一岁男孩的样子。

奎林诺斯·奇洛教授实现了多年的愿望，成了黑暗魔法防卫课的教授。用他自己的话来说，是战斗魔法课。他的学生都在猜测这次的黑暗魔法防卫课的教授又会出什么岔子。

邓布利多要么是疯了，要么在下一盘很大的棋，其中包括需要把一只鸡活活烧死。

副校长米勒娃·麦格教授需要找个没人的地方尖叫一会儿。

隆重推出：

**哈利****·波特和理性的思考方式**

_你猜不到这个故事的方向。_


	2. Chapter 1, HPMOR 小概率的一天

声明：哈利**·**波特归J**·**K**·**罗琳所有，而理性的思考方式不专属于任何人。

大家普遍认为这篇小说的情节是在第五章左右真正展开的。如果你看到第十章还是不喜欢，请放弃。

故事里提到的科学都是真正的科学。但是请注意，在科学的领域之外，小说里的人物的观点并不代表作者的观点。主角的所作所为并不是全部都是明智的，而那些黑暗的角色所给出的建议往往是不值得信任的，或者具有危险的两面性。

* * *

月光下有一道细小的银色闪亮，比发丝还细...  
_(__穿着黑色袍子的身影，倒下）_

_…__鲜血大量涌出，有人尖叫出一个字。_

* * *

墙上的每一寸空间都被书架盖住了。每个书架有六层，几乎碰到天花板。有的书架上满满地堆着精装的书册：科学，数学，历史，各种各样。其他的书架分两层放着平装本的科幻小说，后面一层的书用旧纸巾盒子或者木块垫起来，以便越过前排的书能看到后排的书名。但是还是放不下。桌子上和沙发上都堆着书，窗户下也是一小堆一小堆的书。

这里是德高望重的教授迈克**·**维瑞斯**·**伊凡，他的夫人佩妮**·**伊凡**·**维瑞斯，和他们的养子哈利**·**詹姆**·**波特**·**伊凡**·**维瑞斯家的客厅。

客厅的桌子上放着一封信，还有一个没贴邮票的黄色羊皮纸信封，上面用翠绿的墨水写着：收件人：H**·**波特先生。

教授正和夫人针锋相对地谈话，不过他们都没有提高声音。教授认为大喊大叫是缺乏教养的表现。

"你在开玩笑，"迈克对佩妮说。他的语气表明，他非常担心她并不是在开玩笑。

"我妹妹是个女巫，"佩妮重复说。她看起来很害怕，可还是坚持着她的立场。"她的丈夫是个巫师。"

"荒唐！" 迈克尖锐地指出。"他们参加了我们的婚礼 - 还有圣诞节也来过 －"

"我让他们别告诉你，" 佩妮小声说。"但是这是真的。我见过－"

教授翻了翻眼睛。"亲爱的，我理解你，你对怀疑主义的文献还不熟悉。你恐怕不知道，一个专业的魔术师轻而易举就能做到看起来不可能的事。你还记得我是怎么教哈利弄弯勺子的吗？如果他们貌似能看穿你的思想的话，那种技巧有个名字，叫冷分析－"

"不是弄弯勺子这种事－"

"那是什么呢？"

佩妮咬着嘴唇。"我没办法对你说。你会觉得我－" 她咽了一下口水。"听我说，迈克。我不是－一直象现在这样－" 她指了指自己，好象在指出自己优美的曲线。"这是莉莉做的。因为我－因为我求她的。我求了她很多年。莉莉一直比我美，我… 我因为这个一直对她很凶。然后她还会魔法，你能想象我的感受吗？我求她用她的魔法把我也变美，如果我不能有魔法的话，至少让我变美吧。"

佩妮的眼里蓄满了泪珠。

"莉莉一直不同意，她编了很多可笑的理由，什么对姐姐好一点就会引发世界末日啦，有个半人马警告她不可以啦－最最荒唐的理由，我恨死她了。后来我大学毕业了，开始和一个名叫威农·德思礼的男孩子约会，他很胖，但是他是唯一一个肯和我说话的男孩子。然后他说他想要孩子，他的大儿子的名字要叫做达力。我想，什么样的父母才会給自己的孩子起名叫达力·德思礼啊？在那一刻我清清楚楚地看到我的将来，我再也受不了了。我給妹妹写信，对她说如果她不肯帮我的话，我就去－"

佩妮停住了。

"总而言之，" 佩妮小声说，"她屈服了。她告诉我说很危险，我说我不在乎。我喝下她的魔法药水，生了几个星期的病。病好的时候，我的粉刺没有了，身材变好了，而且… 我变成美女了，大家开始对我很好。" 她的声音哽咽了，"从那以后我对妹妹再也恨不起来了，何况后来又目睹了会魔法给她带来的结局－"

"亲爱的，" 迈克温柔地说，"你生病了，因为卧床的缘故丰满了一些，然后你的皮肤自己变好了。也可能你在生病的时候改变了饮食习惯－"

"她是女巫，" 佩妮重复道。"我亲眼见过的。"

"佩妮，" 迈克说道。他的声音渐渐变得不耐烦。"你明知道那是不可能的。一定要我解释为什么吗？"

佩妮绞着双手，看起来快要哭出来了。"亲爱的，我知道我说不过你，可是这件事你一定要相信我－"

"爸爸！妈妈！"

两人停下来看着哈利，就象刚刚才想起屋子里还有第三个人。

哈利深吸了一口气。"妈妈，你的父母也不会魔法，对不对？"

"是不会，" 佩妮说，看起来有点莫名其妙。

"那么莉莉拿到她的信的时候，你们家也没有人知道魔法的存在。他们是怎么相信的呢？"

"啊…" 佩妮说。"他们不止是送了信来。还来了一个霍格华兹的教授。他－" 佩妮瞥了一眼迈克。"他給我们表演了一些魔法。"

"那你们就不用吵了，"哈利坚决地说，暗自希望这一次，哪怕就一次，他们能偶然听听他的意见。"如果这件事是真的的话，我们也可以请一个霍格华兹的教授过来，亲眼看看他的魔法，爸爸就会承认这是真的了。如果不成，妈妈就承认这是假的。实验的方法就是这个用处，让我们不用争论也可以解决问题。"

教授转过身来低头看他，和平常一样漫不经心。"得啦，哈利。真的假的，还魔法？我本来还期望你不至于对这种事情也认真呢，儿子，即使你才十岁。魔法可以说是世上最反科学的事情了！"

哈利的嘴边掠过一丝苦笑。爸爸对他很好，可能比大部分亲生父亲对自己的孩子还好。哈利給送去最好的小学－失败以后，又从大把缺钱花的大学生中雇人做他的私人老师。哈利可以学习任何令他感兴趣的课题，可以买下所有他想看的书，可以参加任何他感兴趣的数学或者科学竞赛。只要是合理的要求都可以满足，只除了一样，那就是，哪怕是一点点的尊重都没有。堂堂牛津大学的生化教授是不会屈尊听取一个小男孩的意见的。当然了，你还是要听，而且表现出感兴趣的样子；称职的家长都是这样的，所以，如果你自认为是个称职的家长，你就得这么做。但是认真考虑一个十岁的小男孩的意见？才怪。

有的时候哈利很想对爸爸尖叫。

"妈妈，" 哈利说。"如果你想争赢爸爸的话，可以去读一下费曼教授物理学讲义第一册的第二章。里面说，有很多哲学家曾经认为科学需要这样，需要那样，可是实际上他们都错了，因为科学只有一条规则，就是观测的结果才是最终的仲裁者－你只需要观察这个世界，把看到的说出来就行了。嗯.. 我一时想不起是在哪里看到的，不过科学的理念就是用实验而不是用争论来解决问题－"

他的妈妈低头看着他，笑了。"谢谢你，哈利。不过－" 她又把头抬起来，瞪着自己的丈夫。"我并不想争赢你爸爸。我只是想我的丈夫能够偶然听爱他的妻子一句话，相信她一次－"

哈利闭了闭眼睛。不可救药。他的父母都是不可救药。

现在他的父母又吵起来了，妈妈想让爸爸觉得愧疚，爸爸想让妈妈感到愚蠢。

"我回房间了，" 哈利宣布说。他的声音有点发抖。"爸爸，妈妈，请别一直吵了，反正我们很快就会知道答案的，对不对？"

"没问题，哈利，" 爸爸说，妈妈亲了他一下，让他放心。但是还没等哈利上楼回到房间，他们已经又争起来了。

他关上身后的门，开始思考。

奇怪的是，他本该站在爸爸一边的。没人见过魔法真实存在的证据，可是按照妈妈的说法，有一整个魔法的世界存在。可是这种事情这么可能保密呢？用魔法吗？这种借口也太可疑了。

情况应该很明显，妈妈要不是在开玩笑，要不就在撒谎，或者就是疯了，按糟糕的程度升序排列。如果那封信是妈妈自己寄的，就可以解释为什么这封没贴邮票的信会出现在他们的信箱里。比起魔法存在的可能，妈妈疯了的可能性要大多了。

问题是，哈利心中的某一部分完全确信魔法的真实存在。自从他看见这封号称来自霍格华兹魔法与巫师学校的信，他就确信了整件事。

哈利揉了揉前额，做了个鬼脸。不要相信你自己的所有想法，他看过的一本书里这么说。

可是这种奇怪的确定不疑… 哈利发现自己真的认为会有一个霍格华兹的教授来会到家里，挥挥法杖，然后魔法就出现了。这个奇怪的想法完全不考虑被证伪的可能－比如，它一点也不想找借口说，说不定教授会因为什么原因来不了，或者说不定来的教授可能只会弄弯勺子。

_你是从哪里来的呢，奇怪的预感？哈利问他的大脑。我为什么相信我所相信的？_

在一般情况下哈利都很擅长回答这个问题，可是这一次，他完全搞不懂自己的脑子在想什么。

他在心里耸了耸肩膀。一扇门上如果是一块金属板，就是用来推的，如果是门把的话，就是用来拉的。对于一个可以验证的猜想，你能做的事情就是验证一下。

他从桌上拿起一张打了格子的纸，开始写信。

_亲爱的副校长_

哈利停下来，考虑了一会儿；然后重新换了一张新纸，把自动铅笔的铅芯再按出来一毫米。他决定写得工整一些。

_亲爱的副校长米勒娃__·__麦格__,_

_或相关人士：_

_我最近收到您寄来的霍格华兹的录取信，收信人是__H·__波特先生。可能您不清楚，我的亲生父母，詹姆__·__波特和莉莉__·__波特（婚前是莉莉__·__伊凡）已经过世。我被莉莉的姐姐佩妮__·__伊凡－维瑞斯和她的丈夫，迈克__·__维瑞斯－伊凡收养了。_

_我对去霍格华兹上学非常有兴趣，前提是这个地方真的存在的话。我的妈妈佩妮说她见过魔法，可是她自己不会用。我的爸爸非常怀疑。我自己不确定。并且我不知道到哪里去购买您的录取信上列出的书和用品。_

_妈妈提到您派了一位霍格华兹的代表去莉莉__·__波特（那时是莉莉__·__伊凡）家，向她的家人证明了魔法确实存在，并且，我猜想，您帮她买到了学校用品。如果您能为我的家庭做同样的事的话，我们会非常感激。_

_真诚的，_

_哈利__·__詹姆__·__波特－伊凡－维瑞斯_

哈利写上他们目前的地址，把信折好放进信封，在收件人的部分写上霍格华兹。他考虑了一下，又拿来一根蜡烛，在信封的封口处滴了一滴蜡油，在上面印下他的名字的缩写H_·_J_·_P_·_E_·_V。 反正都是发疯，他决定要疯出自己的风格。

然后他打开门，回到了楼下。爸爸坐在客厅读一本高深的数学书，想要表现他是多么聪明；妈妈在厨房准备爸爸最爱吃的晚饭，想要证明她是多么爱他。看起来他们已经互相不说话了。吵架很可怕，可是不吵架似乎还要糟得多。

"妈妈，" 哈利对这片可怕的沉寂说，"我要测试一下你的假说。按你的理论，我该怎样派一只猫头鹰去霍格华兹呢？"

他妈妈从厨房的流理台前转过身瞪着他，呆住了。"我－我不知道，我想你得有一只魔法猫头鹰才行。"

这个听起来原本是非常可疑的，哦，这么说你的理论就没办法验证啦，可是哈利心里的那个信念似乎愿意继续坚持探出头来。

"好吧，既然录取信能送到我们这里，"哈利说，"我决定到外面挥挥我的回信，叫一声'給霍格华兹的信！' 看看会不会有一只猫头鹰过来拿。爸爸，你想过来看吗？"

爸爸坚决地摇了摇头，继续看书。当然了，哈利想。魔法是丢人的事情，只有傻瓜才相信；如果爸爸居然去验证这个假想，或者去目睹验证的过程，就会感觉是沾上了这种脏东西..

直到哈利走出后门来到花园的时候，他才想到，如果真的有一只猫头鹰飞来把信叼走了，他会很难向爸爸解释的。

_不过－那个反正也不会发生的，对不对？不管我的脑子怎么相信。如果真的有一只猫头鹰飞来把信叼走了，事情可就比爸爸会怎么想要严重多了。_

哈利深吸了一口气，把信举向空中。

他咽了口口水。

他忽然想到，在自己的后花园里举着一封信对天空大喊"給霍格华兹的信！"，感觉真的蛮傻的。

_不。我比爸爸强。就算遵行科学的方法会让人觉得很蠢，我也不能退缩。_

"給－" 哈利说，可是声音小得几乎听不见。

哈利下定决心，向空旷的天空喊道，"給霍格瓦兹的信！请给我一只猫头鹰好吗？"

"哈利？" 一个困惑的女声问道，是他的一个邻居。

哈利象被火烫了一样把手收回来，把信藏在身后。他的整张脸都在因为羞耻而发烫。

一个老太太的脸从邻居的篱笆墙上伸出来，她的头发是灰白色的，毛茸茸地从发网里漏出来。是费格太太，她有的时候会受雇做他的临时保姆。"你在干什么，哈利？"

"没什么，" 哈利用一种象被掐住了喉咙似的声音答道。"只是在－测试一个可笑的理论－"

"你收到霍格华兹的录取信了？"

_哈利僵住了。_

"是的，"哈利的嘴唇在沉默了一会儿以后答道。"我收到一封从霍格华兹寄来的信。他们说让我的猫头鹰在七月三十一号之前送信过去，可是 －"

"可是你没有猫头鹰。倒霉孩子！我简直不知道那些人是怎么想的，就这样把普通的信寄给你。"

一条布满皱纹的手臂从篱笆后面伸出来，张开手。哈利想都没想就把他的信封递了过去。

"包在我身上，亲爱的，" 费格女士说。"我一会儿就叫人来拿。"

她的脸在栅栏另一端消失了。

花园里寂静了好一会儿。

接着，一个男孩用镇静的声音低声说，"什么？"


	3. Chapter 2, HPMOR 我相信的一切都已被证伪

#include "stddisclaimer.h"

* * *

_"__当然是我的错。这里没有任何其他人能对任何事负责。"_

* * *

"现在，有一点要说清楚"，哈利说，"爸爸，你知道你的身上没有绑着钢丝，所以如果这个教授真的让你飘起来的话，这就要算足够的证据了。你不能反过来坚持说这是魔术师的把戏, 那样就不公平了。如果你有这样的想法的话，请你现在说出来，我们可以设计一个不同的实验。"

哈利的爸爸，迈克**·**维瑞斯**·**伊凡教授，翻了翻眼睛。"知道了，哈利。"

"还有你，妈妈，按你的理论，这个教授应该可以做到让爸爸飘起来。如果不行的话，你就要承认你搞错了。不可以找魔法要心诚才会灵之类的借口。"

米勒娃·麦格副校长观察着哈利，脸上露出迷惑的表情。她穿着黑袍子，戴着尖尖的帽子，看上去就象一个真正的女巫。可是当她说话的时候，她的苏格兰口音和正式的语气却和她的外表完全不搭调。乍一看她应该是那种一边邪恶地狞笑一边把小婴儿扔到药锅里煮的角色，可是只要她一开口，这种气氛就破坏殆尽了。"这样就足够了吗，波特先生？" 她说。"我可以开始了吗？"

"足够？可能不够，" 哈利说。"不过至少会有帮助。请开始吧，副校长。"

"叫我教授就行了，" 她说，然后，"羽加迪姆，勒维奥萨 (_Wingardium Leviosa)_."

哈利看着他的爸爸。

"咦，" 哈利说。

他的爸爸看着哈利。"咦，" 爸爸也说。

然后迈克**·**维瑞斯**·**伊凡教授转向麦格教授。"好了，你可以放我下来了。"

他的爸爸給很小心地放回了地上。

哈利用手揉了揉头发。可能是因为他心里那个奇怪的部分早已确信不疑才会这样的，但是… "真是有点令人失望，"哈利说。"你总以为观察到这种概率无限小的事件的时候，心理上会有更强烈的反应才对－" 哈利住了嘴。妈妈，那个女巫，连爸爸都在用_那种_表情看着他。"我的意思是，当你发现自己相信的一切都已被证伪的时候。"

真的，本来应该更有戏剧性的。他的大脑本该把他所知的所有关于这个宇宙的猜想统统扔出去，那些猜想没有一个能允许眼前的事情发生。可是他的脑子似乎只是想，_好吧，我看见霍格华兹的教授挥了一下魔杖，就让我爸爸飘起来了。那又怎么样呢？_

女巫对他们善意地微笑着，似乎觉得很好玩。"你还想看其他的演示吗，波特先生？"

"不必了，" 哈利说。"我们已经做了一个结论确定无疑的实验。不过…" 哈利犹豫了一下。他控制不住自己的好奇心了。实际上，在目前的情况下也没必要控制。他完全有权利觉得好奇。"你还会什么呢？"

麦格教授变成了一只猫。

哈利条件反射地向后倒退，速度太快了，慌乱间被地上的一堆书绊了一交，咕咚一声坐在地上。他的双手按在地上想撑住自己，结果角度没调整好，落地的时候把肩膀给扭痛了。

那只小虎斑猫马上变回了穿着黑袍的女人。"对不起，波特先生，" 女巫说，她的声音听起来很真诚，可是她的嘴角却在向上翘。"我本该先警告你一声的。"

哈利在急促地吸气。他说话的时候，声音象是快要窒息了。"你不可能**做到**这个！"

"这只是变形术而已，" 麦格教授解释道。"确切地说，是让人变成动物的变形术。"

"你变成了一只猫！一只小猫！你违反能量守恒！这可不是一个随意的法则， 它是从量子哈密顿函数推出来的！违反这个法则，统一性就给破坏了，你会得到超光速信号！何况猫是很复杂的！只凭人类的头脑不可能把整只猫的解剖形态想象出来，还有猫的生化过程，还有神经系统怎么办呢？用猫那么点大的脑子你怎么思考呢？"

麦格教授唇边的笑意更深了。"魔法。"

"用魔法来解释是不够的！你得是上帝才行！"

麦格教授眨了眨眼。"这个称呼我倒是第一次听到。"

哈利的大脑开始理解被刚才的演示破坏掉的所有法则的时候，他的视线模糊了。那些认为我们所在的宇宙是一个统一的整体，遵循同样的规则的数学定律的概念，就在刚才給扔到厕所里用水冲掉了；那是整个物理学的基础。三千年来，科学家们把庞大复杂的事物分割转化成相对简单的问题，发现行星的轨迹和掉下来的苹果遵循的是同样的物理规律，发现这些真正的规律无处不在，没有例外，以简单的数学公式的形式统治着具体而微的一切，更不用说精神就是大脑，而大脑是神经元构成的，一个人是由他的大脑定义的－

然后这个女人变成了一只猫，所有这一切全完了。

成百上千个问题在哈利的唇边打架，胜出的问题被提了出来："还有，羽加迪姆，勒维奥萨_算什么咒语？这些咒语的文字是谁发明的，幼儿园的小孩吗？"_

"行了，波特先生，" 麦格教授斩钉截铁地说，但是她的眼睛闪烁着压抑住的笑意。"如果你想学习魔法的话，我建议我们把手续办完，这样你就能去霍格华兹上学了。"

"好的，" 哈利说，感觉有点头晕目眩。他振作起来。理性的长征必须重新开始了，如此而已。他们还是可以用实验的方法进行探索，这一点才是最重要的。"我怎么才能去霍格华兹呢？"

一声呛住的笑逸出麦格教授的喉咙, 象是用镊子从她喉咙里拔出来的一样。

"等一下，哈利，" 他的爸爸说。"你忘了你为什么一直没办法上学吗？你的病怎么办？"

麦格教授转过身面对迈克。"他的病？什么病？"

"我的睡眠不正常，" 哈利说。他挥挥手，表示无能为力。"我睡眠的周期是26小时，每天都必须比前一天晚两个小时睡觉。提前上床的话，我睡不着，然后第二天睡觉的时间比前一天又会再晚两小时。10点，12点，2点，4点，这样一直循环。就算让我早起床也没用，除了让我一整天都没精神。这就是我为什么没办法上学的原因。"

"原因之一，" 妈妈说。哈利瞪了她一眼。

麦格教授长长地嗯了一声。"我不记得见过这种病…", 她沉吟道。"等我问问庞弗雷护士长，看看她知不知道怎么办。" 然后她的表情明朗起来。"不用了，我确定这个没问题－我到时候会想办法的。好了，" 她的目光转为犀利，"还有什么其他问题？"

哈利狠狠地瞪了他的爸爸妈妈一眼。"我是个有良知的人，反对对儿童进行军事化管理，根据是，如果一个无能的教育系统连符合最起码标准的老师或者学习材料都提供不了的话，我没有理由成为它的牺牲品。"

哈利的爸爸妈妈同时哈哈大笑，好象听到了一个天大的笑话。"啊，" 哈利的爸爸说，眼睛闪闪发亮，"你三年级的时候咬了你的数学老师一口，就是因为这个吗？"

"她连什么是对数都不知道！"

"当然咯，" 哈利的妈妈表示同意。"咬她是很成熟的反应。"

哈利的爸爸点点头。"多么深思熟虑的应对方法，正适合用来解决老师不懂对数的问题。"

"我那时才七岁！你们要把这件事揪住不放多久？"

"就是啊，" 他的妈妈同情地说，"不过是咬了一次数学老师，他们就让你永远也忘不了。是不是？"

哈利转向麦格教授。"好了！你看到我过的是什么日子了吗？"

"对不起，" 佩妮说，然后从后门奔到了花园，从客厅里可以清楚地听见她正在那里放声大笑。

"不，嗯，不，" 麦格教授不知道为什么说话有点费劲，"不可以咬霍格华兹的教授，明白了吗，波特先生？"

哈利怒视着她。"行，只要别人不咬我，我就不咬别人。"

听了这话以后，迈克**·**维瑞斯**·**伊凡教授也需要暂时躲出去一下。

"好吧，" 在哈利的父母平静下来回到房间以后，麦格教授叹了口气。"好吧。我想，在这样的情况下，我还是等开学前两天再陪你去买学习用品好了。"

"啊？为什么？其他的孩子都已经学过魔法了，不是吗？我得赶快跟上大家才行！"

"不用担心，波特先生，" 麦格教授回答道，"霍格华兹很擅长基础教学。而且我怀疑，波特先生，如果我把你和你的课本单独放在一起两个月的话，就算不给你魔杖，等到我回来的时候你们的房子恐怕也只剩一个冒着紫烟的火山口，一个居民紧急撤离了的城市，和一群喷着火的斑马在恐怖袭击英国仅存的残骸了。"

哈利的爸爸妈妈不约而同地一起点头。

"妈妈！爸爸！"


	4. Chapter 3, HPMOR 现实和其他可能的对比

如果罗琳问起你这个故事，就说你什么都不知道。

* * *

_"__但是真正的问题是－是谁啊？"_

* * *

"好天爷，" 酒吧老板凝视着哈利，"这是不是－难道是－？"

哈利尽量向漏锅酒吧的吧台倾身靠过去，吧台太高，都快到他的眉毛了。对_这样的_问题一定要全力以赴。

"我是不是－莫非是－也许－谁知道－万一不是呢－但是真正的问题是－_是谁啊_？"

"祝福我的灵魂吧，" 老人低声说道。"哈利**·**波特－太荣幸了。"

哈利楞了一下，开始反击。"啊，是的，你很敏锐－多数人都不会这么快就认出来－"

"够了，" 麦格教授说。她的手在哈利的肩膀上握紧了。"别打扰这孩子了，汤姆，他才来，还不习惯。"

"但是真的是他吗？" 一个老太太颤巍巍地说。"是哈利**·**波特？" 吱的一声，她推开椅子站了起来。

"桃乐丝－" 麦格警告她。她环视房间，那种凌厉的眼神应该足够吓退任何人了。

"我只是想握握他的手，" 老太太小声说。她深深地鞠了一躬，伸出一只布满皱纹的手，哈利小心地握了一下；他完全莫明其妙，有生以来还没这么不自在过。泪水从老太太的眼睛里滚下来，滴在他们握着的手上。"我的孙子是个傲罗（巫师警察）"，她低声说。"七十九岁就牺牲了。谢谢你，哈利**·**波特。谢谢上天把你赐给我们。"

"别客气，" 哈利机械地说，然后他转过头，用受惊和恳求的眼神看了麦格教授一眼。

麦格教授在大家正要围上来的时候猛地跺了一下脚。她发出的声音让哈利对"世界末日的霹雳"这个俗语有了崭新的理解。所有的人都呆住了。

"我们赶时间，" 麦格教授若无其事地说。

他们很顺利就离开了酒吧。

"教授？" 他们走到后院以后，哈利开口了。他本来想问刚才是怎么回事，却奇怪地发现自己问了个完全不相关的问题。"坐在角落里的那个苍白的男人是谁？有一只眼睛在发抖的那个人？"

"嗯？" 麦格教授答道，听起来有点惊讶；可能她也没想到哈利会问这个问题。"那是奎林诺斯·奇洛教授。今年他会在霍格华兹教黑暗魔法防卫课。"

"我有一种非常奇怪的感觉，觉得好象认识他… " 哈利揉了揉额头。"而且不应该和他握手。" 就象遇见了曾经是朋友，但是后来彻底反目的人… 其实不完全是这样，但是哈利想不出更好的形容了。"还有刚才那是怎么回事？"

麦格教授用一种奇异的眼神瞥了他一眼。"波特先生.. 你知不知道.. 知道多少.. 你父母去世的经过？"

哈利坚定地回望着她。"我的父母还活着，很健康，他们一直拒绝告诉我我血缘上的父母是怎么去世的。我由此推断恐怕不是什么好事。"

"令人钦佩的忠诚，" 麦格教授说。她的声音低下来了。"可是听你这样说，我有点受伤。莉莉和詹姆是我曾经的朋友。"

哈利转开视线，忽然觉得很羞愧。"对不起，" 他小声说。"可是我_有_妈妈，也有爸爸。而且我知道，如果把现实和... 和我自己的完美的想象比较的话，只是自寻烦恼罢了。"

"你有惊人的智慧，" 麦格教授静静地说。"不过你血缘上的父母实际上死得非常勇敢，他们是为保护你死的。"

_保护我？_

某种奇怪的东西攫住了哈利的心。"到底.. 发生了什么？"

麦格教授叹了口气。她用魔杖点了点哈利的额头，他的视线模糊了一瞬间。"给你化装一下，" 她说，"这样就不会再发生刚才那种事了。至少得先让你有个心理准备。" 然后她伸出魔杖，在一面砖墙上敲了三下...

…墙上出现了一个洞，扩大，延展，颤动着变成了一个巨大的拱门，门的另外一边是长长的一排商店，上面挂着销售药锅和龙肝的广告。

哈利连眼皮都没动一下。这比把人变成猫差远了。

于是他们一起向前，走进了魔法的世界。

有人在兜售跳跳鞋（"真正的粘泥做的哦！") ，还有 "刀子+3! 叉子+2! 勺子+4点！" 这样的叫卖声。有把你看到的任何东西变成绿色的眼镜，还有一排舒服的单人沙发，为紧急情况配备了弹射座椅。

哈利的头一直在转来转去，好象想从脖子上旋下来一样。这种感觉就象漫步在《高级龙和地下城》的游戏手册里的魔法道具部分（他没玩过这个游戏，但是很喜欢看游戏规则手册）。哈利努力地不漏过任何一件正出售的东西，万一能碰上_无穷许愿_魔咒所需要的三件魔法道具中的一件呢。

哈利接着看到的东西让他完全不假思索地从副校长身边走开了，他向一家蓝砖砌成，铜色镶边的商店笔直走过去。麦格教授拦在他对面，才让他回到现实中来。

"波特先生？" 她说。

哈利眨眨眼，意识到了他刚才做的事。"对不起！我刚才忘记是和你在一起了，还以为是和我的家人一起出来呢。" 哈利指指那家商店的橱窗，上面用耀眼的大字写着"比格班姆的卓越藏书"。"如果经过一家之前没去过的书店，一定要进去看一看。这是我们家的规则。"

"这是我听过的最拉文克劳的事了。"

"什么意思？"

"没什么。波特先生，我们需要先去古灵阁，魔法世界的银行。你的血缘上的父母在那里有一个库房，里面是他们留给你的遗产，你需要钱去买学校的用品。" 她叹了口气。"还有，我想，你也可以取点零花钱买书。但是我觉得最好还是暂时等一等。霍格华兹有一个很大的图书馆，里面有各种魔法典籍。还有，我比较确定你以后的宿舍会在一个高塔里，那里还有另外一个涉猎很广的图书馆。你如果现在就买书恐怕会全部买重的。"

哈利点点头，他们继续向前走。

"请别误会，这个让我分心的策略太高明了，" 哈利说，他的头还在转来转去，"在所有让我分心的努力中，你这个大概是最厉害的了。但是不要以为我已经忘了我们刚才的谈话。"

麦格教授叹了口气。"你的父母－或者说你的妈妈吧－恐怕她没有告诉你是非常明智的。"

"所以你宁可让我继续处在幸福的无知状态中？你这个计划有个缺陷，麦格教授。"

"我知道，那是毫无意义的，" 女巫声音发紧地说，"街上随便什么人都能告诉你发生了什么。好吧。"

于是她向他描述了"那个不能提及名字的人"，黑暗魔王，伏地魔。

"伏地魔?" 哈利低声说。这本来应该让他觉得滑稽的，但是并没有。这个名字燃烧着一种冰冷的火焰，残忍无情，如钻石般澄明，象纯钛金属的锤子向柔软的血肉之躯的砧台重重落下。哈利在念出这个名字的时候觉得浑身发冷，他决定以后还是使用比较安全的称呼，比如"那个人"。

黑暗魔王象野狼一样席卷了英国的魔法界，撕裂和破坏着他们日常生活的组织和脉络。其他的国家都深表担忧，但又犹豫着不愿意介入，也许是出于冷漠的自私，也许只是单纯地害怕，因为无论是谁率先反对黑暗魔王，他们的和平就会成为他的下一个破坏目标。

（旁观者效应，哈利想，回想起Latane和Darley做过的试验，发现在有人癫痫病发作的时候，如果只有一个人看到，获得帮助的可能性比有三个人同时看到的可能性还要大。责任分散了的时候，每个人都希望其他人先站出来。）

食死族们随着黑暗魔王的崛起成长壮大，以他为前驱，就象秃鹫在他留下的伤口上啄食，又象毒蛇的咬伤，令猎物变得更加虚弱。食死族们没有黑暗魔王可怕，但是仍然是可怕的，而且他们人很多。并且食死族们拥有的不止是魔杖；在这些蒙着面的队伍里，有财富，有权力，有秘密的讹诈，足够让一个试图保护自己的社会陷入瘫痪。

一个年迈的德高望重的记者，叶米·韦伯，向大家呼吁加税和征兵。他振臂高呼道，那么多人屈服在对少数人的恐惧下是荒诞的。第二天，他的人皮给钉在了编辑部，旁边是他的妻子和他的两个女儿的皮。每个人都希望凶手受到惩罚，但是没有一个人敢站出来说什么。站在最前面的人就是下一个目标。

这样一直到詹姆和莉莉·波特的名字出现在名单的第一行。

这两个人并不畏惧拿着魔杖战斗到最后一刻，也不后悔他们的选择，因为他们都是英雄；但是他们还有一个小宝宝，他们的儿子，哈利**·**波特。

_眼泪涌到哈利的眼睛里。哈利愤怒地，也许是绝望地把它们擦掉，我并不认识他们，没有真的认识，他们已经不再是我的爸爸妈妈了，为他们这样难过没有意义 －_

哈利把脸埋在女巫的法袍里哭完抬起头的时候，他看见麦格教授眼里也有泪水，这让他感觉稍微好过了一点。

"后来呢？" 哈利问，他的声音在发抖。

"黑暗魔王来到戈德里克山谷，" 麦格教授低声说。"你们本来很隐蔽，但是有人背叛了你们。黑暗魔王杀死了詹姆，杀死了莉莉，然后他来到你的婴儿床边想杀死你。他对你施展了死亡魔咒，一切就在这里结束了。死亡魔咒是纯粹的仇恨组成的，直接攻击灵魂，令它和肉体分离。它没有办法阻挡，攻击到谁，谁就会死。但是你活下来了。你是唯一一个在死亡魔咒下活下来的人。魔咒给弹回来了，打中了黑暗魔王自己，只留下他的一具被火烧焦的尸体和你前额上的伤疤。他的黑暗统治结束了，我们自由了。这就是为什么，哈利**·**波特，大家想看你额头上的伤疤，也是他们为什么想和你握手的原因。"

哈利刚才暴风雨似的痛哭流光了他的所有眼泪；他已经哭不出来了，感到精疲力竭。

（在他思想深处的什么地方有一个很小很小的迷惑，一种这个故事有什么地方不对劲的感觉；虽然哈利平时很善于注意到不对劲的地方，但是他现在注意力并不集中。这是一条不幸的规律，当你最需要理性的时候，往往最容易忘记它。）

哈利离开了麦格教授的怀抱。"我－我必须想一想，" 他说，尽量让声音平稳一些。他瞪着自己的鞋子。"嗯。你可以说他们是我的爸爸妈妈，如果你愿意的话。不必特意说是血缘上的父母之类的。我想我有两个妈妈和两个爸爸也没什么问题。"

麦格教授什么也没说。

他们一起默默地向前走去，直到来到一栋气势恢宏，黄铜大门的白色建筑面前，上面用龙飞凤舞的字体写着：_古灵阁银行。_


	5. Chapter 4, HPMOR 有效市场假说

声明：J·K·罗琳在她等着的地方观察你呢，她在两个世界之间的虚空中，永恒地等着。

作者声明：其他人已经指出过，原著在金币的购买力方面有前后不一致的问题；我在这里选了一个值作为以后的统一标准。如果一个金币值五个英镑，而魔杖只要七个金币的话，就不能解释为什么还有孩子要用二手的旧魔杖了。

* * *

"统治世界忒难听了。我比较喜欢优化世界这个说法。"

* * *

成堆的金币。一排又一排的银币。小山一样的铜币。

哈利站在那里，张大了嘴巴，看着他的家庭库房。问题太多了，简直不知道该先问哪一个。

在库房门外，麦格教授看着他，表面上是随意地靠着墙，但是她的眼神很专注。无论如何，这是很有道理的。把人扔到一大堆金币前面太考验一个人的性格了，以至于这样的测试已经成为一个经典。

"这些钱币是纯金属做的吗？" 哈利最后问道。

"什么？" 在门边等着的哥布林拉环不满道，"您是在质疑我们的诚信吗，波特·伊凡·维瑞斯先生？"

"不是，" 哈利心不在焉地说。"一点也没有，抱歉让你误会了，先生。我只是不了解你们的金融系统是怎样运行的。我想问的是，在一般的情况下, 金币是不是用纯金制造的。"

"那当然，" 拉环说。

"随便什么人都可以铸造钱币吗，还是由某个专属的部门负责发行然后征收铸币税呢？"

"什么？" 麦格教授问。

拉环笑了，露出尖尖的牙齿。"除了傻瓜，谁敢相信不是哥布林铸的钱！"

"换句话说，" 哈利说，"这些钱币的面值不比铸造它们的金属的价值更高？"

拉环瞪着哈利。麦格教授看上去一头雾水。

"我的意思是，假设我带着一吨银子来到这里。我能不能把这些银子换成一吨银币呢？"

"那要收取一定费用的，波特·伊凡·维瑞斯先生。" 哥布林灼灼有神地看着他。"要收一定的费用。我很好奇，你从哪里弄到的一吨银子？"

"我只是打个比方，" 哈利说。_至少目前是这样。_"那么… 费用是多少呢，如果按总重量的比例来算的话？"

拉环的眼睛很警觉。"我需要请示一下上级... "

"你就随便猜猜好了。我不会要求古灵阁遵行的。"

"百分之五的铸币费应该足够了。"

哈利点点头。"非常感谢您，拉环先生。"

_这么说来，不仅魔法世界的经济和麻瓜世界的经济几乎完全脱节，而且这里的人都没听说过套利交易。_在更广大的麻瓜世界，金银的兑换比例是浮动的，所以每当麻瓜的金银兑换比例和银币兑换金币的比例相差超过5%的时候，金币或银币就会被从魔法世界抽出来，直到目前的兑换比例无法维持为止。带一吨银来，换成银币（同时付出5%的手续费），把银币换成金币，把金子拿到麻瓜世界，换出更多的银子，如此周而复始。

麻瓜世界的金银兑换比例不是大约五十比一吗？反正哈利不觉得是不是十七比一。这些银币看起来比金币还_小_呢。

话说回来，哈利所在的这个银行是那种真正把你的钱存在库房里，用龙看守着的地方，每次想花钱的时候，必须自己进来把钱币从库房拿出去。用套利交易去掉无效率市场的细节可能已经超出了他们的理解范围。他很想对这个原始的金融系统挖苦几句...

_然而可悲的是，也许他们的方法才是更好的。_

从另一方面来说，一个能干的对冲基金职员恐怕一周之内就能把整个魔法世界的金融捏在手心里。哈利把这件事情记在心里，以防将来万一没钱用了，或者碰巧有一个星期有空。

在此之前，波特库房里的大堆金币应该足够他近期花用了。

哈利踏步上前，开始用一只手拿起金币，放到另一只手里。

当他拿到二十个的时候，麦格教授咳嗽了一声。"我觉得这些用来买你的学校用品已经绰绰有余了，波特先生。"

"啊？" 哈利心不在焉地说。"等一下，我正在做一个费米计算。"

"一个_什么_？" 麦格教授问，听起来有点警惕。

"一个数学上的东西。以恩里科·费米命名的。是在心里快速估算大概的结果的一种方法…"

二十个金币差不多有一百克？然后金子的价格大概是每千克一万英镑？所以一个金币的价值大约是五十英镑… 这些堆起来的金币看起来估计有六十个那么高，底部的边长是差不多二十个那么宽，堆成金字塔的形状，所以总的体积是相应的立方体的三分之一。这么算的话，一堆大概是八千个金币，一共有五堆，所以一共是四万个金币，或者说两百万英镑。

不错啊。哈利露出一个冷冷的满意的微笑。很遗憾，他正忙着探索这个惊人的魔法新世界，没空研究有钱人的世界是怎么样的。迅速的费米计算告诉他，后者比前者要无趣大概十亿倍。

_但是无论如何，我再也不必为该死的一英镑去替人割草了。_

哈利从这一大堆钱前转过身来。"原谅我这么问，麦格教授，可是我记得我的父母去世的时候只有二十多岁。在魔法世界里一对年轻夫妇有这么多钱很常见吗？" 如果是的话，恐怕喝杯茶就要花五千英镑。经济学的第一条规则：钱不能吃。

麦格教授摇摇头。"你的爸爸是一个古老的家族的最后一个继承人，波特先生。也有可能..." 女巫犹豫了一下。"这些钱里可能也有一部分是对'那个人'的悬赏，指明付给杀－，啊，打败他的人的。也可能那些悬赏都还没兑呢。我不太清楚。"

"有意思… " 哈利缓缓说道。"所以其中的一部分从某种意义上来说，真的是我的。我的意思是说，我自己挣的。某种程度上。有可能。即使我自己已经记不得了。" 哈利的手指轻敲着裤缝。"这样的话我花一点点也不会觉得太内疚了！别紧张_，麦格教授_！"

"波特先生！你还没成年，所以，我只能允许你取出合理数目的钱－"

"我绝对会合情合理的！我完全赞同预算要谨慎，不能冲动购物！可是我_真的_在来路上看见一些东西，完全属于明智，_成熟_的消费… "

哈利和麦格教授紧盯着对方，在沉默中进行一个瞪眼竞赛。

"比如？" 麦格教授最后说。

"内部空间比外表大的箱子？"

麦格教授的表情变得严厉起来。"那种箱子_很_贵的，波特先生！"

"我知道，但是－" 哈利恳求道。"我确定我长大以后也会想要一个的。而且我也_买得起_。从逻辑上来说，现在买也比以后再买更合理，这样我马上就可以用了。反正价钱都是一样的，不是吗？我的意思是，我_会_买一个很好的，里面有_很多_空间的，这样就不用以后再花钱升级了… " 哈利满怀希望地停住了。

麦格教授的注视没有动摇。"你要在这样的箱子里_放_什么呢，波特先生－"

"书。"

"我就知道，" 麦格教授叹了口气。

"你早该告诉我有这种魔法道具存在的！还有我买得起这件事！现在我和爸爸在接下来的两天得玩命去逛所有的二手书店搜罗旧课本了，这样我在霍格瓦兹也能有个不错的科学图书馆－也许还可以有个小小的科幻小说集，如果我能在特价甩卖的书桶里淘到好书的话。不如这样吧，我让你也得些好处，怎么样？让我买－"

"波特先生！你觉得你能贿赂我？"

"什么？_不是！_我不是那个意思！我刚才是说，霍格华兹可以留下一部分我带来的书，如果你觉得我带来的书里有适合添加到你们的图书馆的话。我会尽量买便宜点，_我自己_只是希望想看的时候能看到而已。用书来贿赂是没问题的，对不对？那是我们的－"

"家庭传统。"

"没错，正是。"

麦格教授的身体似乎不象之前那么挺拔了，黑色法袍下的肩膀垂了下去。"我无法否认你的话是有道理的，虽然我很希望我可以。我允许你再取出一百个金币，波特先生。" 她又叹了口气。"我_知道_我会后悔的，但是不管了。"

"就该这样！还有'莫克袋'真的有我理解的那种功能吗？"

"它没有箱子那么有用，" 女巫显然很不情愿地说，"但是.. 莫克袋上加持了取物魔咒和令外人无法探测的扩展魔咒，可以用来存放一定件数的东西，只有放进去的人才能取出来－"

"太好了！我绝对需要一个！这就象一个绝对完美的超级腰包！蝙蝠侠的储物工具腰带！我再也用不着瑞士军刀了，我可以把一整个工具箱放进去！还有_书_！我可以把我正在读的书放三本进去，这样随时随地都可以拿一本出来读！我再也不会浪费生命中的任何一分钟了！你怎么看，麦格教授？这可是为了孩子念书，在所有的理由里是最好的了。"

"… 我想你可以再拿十个金币。"

拉环看着哈利的表情充满了坦率的敬佩，几乎可以说是彻底的崇拜了。

"还要一点零花钱，就象你之前说的。我记得还看到一两样东西，很适合放在莫克袋里。"

"_别得寸进尺_，波特先生。"

"可是，噢，麦格教授，为什么在我最开心的时候让我扫兴呢？今天是多么快乐的一天，我第一次看到这么多魔法道具！为什么非要扮演那种性情乖戾的大人，而不是微笑地看着我在买到心爱的玩具时的灿烂笑容，从而回想起你自己的天真的童年呢？何况用到的只是我的财产里微不足道的一部分，而且还是我打败英国有史以来最可怕的巫师才赢来的？我不是说你不知感恩，但是真的，几件玩具和这些相比算什么呢？"

"你，" 麦格教授怒吼道。她脸上的表情那么可怕，令哈利小声惊叫着向后退去，撞倒了一堆金币，在一阵丁丁当当的乱响声中四仰八叉地躺在了一堆钱上。拉环叹了口气，捂住了脸。"我看我不如把你锁在这个库房里算了，波特先生。那将会是对英国魔法界的一个巨大贡献。"

接下来他们没有制造更多麻烦就离开了。


	6. Chapter 5, HPMOR 基本归因误差

J·K·罗琳正盯着你呢。你感到她的目光了吗？她正用她的罗琳射线阅读你的心。

* * *

"以_他_所处的环境，_除非有超自然的力量_，才能让他的的道德标准和你相同。"

* * *

莫克商店是家很别致，甚至可以称为可爱的小店，隐藏在斜角巷附近的一条小街上的魔法手套店后面的一家蔬菜店的后面。令人失望的是，店主不是一个满脸皱纹的干瘪老太婆，而只是个穿着褪色的黄色袍子，看起来有点神经质的年轻女人。她的手里现在正拿着一个超级QX31莫克袋，它的卖点是一个能自动扩张的袋口，和一个无法探测的扩张魔法：你可以放很大的东西进去，当然总的容量还是有限的。

哈利_坚持_要马上来这里，立刻 － 在不引起麦格教授疑心的前提下尽可能地坚持了。哈利有件东西必须马上放到袋子里。这件东西不是麦格教授允许他从古灵阁取出来的那袋金币，而是他跌倒在金币堆上以后偷偷抓起来塞到口袋里的那一把。当时跌倒确实是个意外，但是哈利从来不是一个随便放弃机会的人... 他灵机一动就做了决定。在那之后他一直把那袋合法的金币拎在裤子口袋附近，好假装裤子口袋里叮叮当当的金币声是从合法的金币袋里发出来的。

现在的问题是，怎样把其他的金币偷偷放到莫克袋里去。这些金币本来就是他的，可是也是他偷的－自偷？自己偷自己的东西？

哈利抬起头，把目光从柜台上的超级QX31莫克袋移开。"我可以试一会儿吗？确认一下，嗯，它每次都管用？" 他睁大了双眼，装出小男孩天真爱玩的表情。

不出所料，在哈利反复十次把金币袋扔进莫克袋，伸手进去，小声地说"金币袋"，又把它重新拿出来以后，麦格教授走开去看店里的其他商品了，店主也跟着转过头去注意她。

哈利用_左手_把金币袋放进莫克袋；他的_右手_紧紧攥着一把金币，从裤袋里拿出来，伸进莫克袋，松手，然后（小声地说"金币袋"）又把之前的金币袋拿出来。然后金币袋回到他的_左手_，又给放回莫克袋，哈利的_右手_又回到他的裤袋...

麦格教授回头看了他一次，可是哈利没有停顿，也没发抖，她似乎一点也没察觉。但是其实也很难说，不能低估有些大人的幽默感。如此三次以后，他的工作完成了，哈利估计他大概偷了自己三十个金币。

哈利伸手抹去额头上的细汗，长长出了口气。"我就买这个。"

付出十五个金币以后（显然，这袋子的价格是魔杖的两倍），哈利拿着他的超级QX31莫克袋，和麦格教授一起推门走出商店。店门这时变成了一只手，向他们挥手再见，那种景象让哈利觉得有点反胃。

这时，不幸的事情发生了..

"你真的是哈利·波特吗？" 老人低声问道，一颗巨大的泪珠从他的脸颊上滑落。"这种事你不会撒谎吧？谣言说你其实没能逃过死亡的魔咒，所以我们才会在那之后再也没听到过你的消息。"

…看来麦格教授的化装术在更有经验的巫师面前不太管用。

麦格教授听见有人问"哈利·波特？"的时候就伸手抓住了哈利的肩膀把他拉到旁边的一条小街上去了。那个老人跟了上来，不过还好没有其他人听到。

哈利考虑了一下这个问题。他真的_是_哈利·波特吗？"我只知道别人告诉我的事情，" 哈利说。"我又不记得生下来的事。" 他的手拂过前额。"这道伤疤从我记事的时候就有了，而且从我记事的时候，我的名字就叫哈利·波特。但是，" 哈利沉思道，"如果有足够的动机来完成一个阴谋的话，随便找个孤儿养大，让他相信自己就是哈利·波特也不难－"

麦格教授恼怒地伸手拂过脸颊。"你和你的爸爸，詹姆，一年级来霍格华兹上学的时候长得几乎一模一样。而且凭你的性格，我就可以作证你和那个格兰芬多的祸害有血缘关系。"

"_她_可能参与了这个阴谋，" 哈利指出。

"不会，" 老人颤巍巍地说道。"她说得对。你的眼睛和你妈妈一模一样。"

"嗯，" 哈利皱眉。"我想_你_可能也参与了－"

"够了，波特先生。"

老人抬起一只手，好象想摸摸哈利，但是又放下了。"我只是很高兴你还活着，" 他低语道。"谢谢你，哈利·波特。谢谢你做过的事… 现在我不打扰你了。"

他的拐杖声慢慢地走远了，出了巷子，走到斜角巷的主街上。

教授往四周看了看，她的表情很紧绷，很可怕。哈利自动跟着往四周看。但是这条小巷看起来除了落叶之外什么也没有，在通向斜角巷的路口，只能看见匆匆而过的行人。

最后麦格教授的表情终于放松了。"刚才那样不好，" 她低声说。"我知道你不习惯这个，波特先生，可是大家是真的关心你。请你对他们亲切一些。"

哈利看着自己的鞋子。"他们不该这样的，" 他带着一丝苦涩说。"我是说，关心我。"

"是你把他们从'那个人'的手里救出来的，" 麦格教授说。"他们怎么可能不关心呢？"

哈利看着女巫尖尖的帽子下面严肃的脸孔，叹了口气。"如果我说这是_基本归因误差_的话，你肯定不明白是什么意思。"

"确实不明白，" 教授用她的标准苏格兰口音回答，"可是请劳驾解释一下，波特先生，如果你愿意的话。"

"嗯… " 哈利说，努力设法描述麻瓜科学里的这一小部分。"比如说你去上班，看见你的同事正在踢桌子出气。你会想，'这人怎么这么暴躁。' 而你的同事却在回想上班的路上有人是如何把他撞到墙上，还对他大吼大叫。在他看来，无论谁碰见这种事都会生气的。我们在观察其他人的时候，喜欢用性格来解释别人的行为，但是在反观自身的时候，却觉得自己的行为是环境决定的。每个人的故事对他们自己来说都是合情合理的，可是我们在观察别人的时候却看不到他们身后的所有历史。我们只在某一个场景下注意到他们，并不知道他们在其他的场景下会怎么做。所谓基本归因误差就是说，我们倾向于用永久不变的特征来解释实际上是由环境和背景造成的行为。" 这个理论是有一些非常漂亮的实验论证的，不过哈利没有提到这些细节。

女巫的眉毛在她的帽子下扬起。"我想我听懂了… " 麦格教授慢慢地说。"但是那和你有什么关系呢？"

哈利用力踢墙，踢到脚都痛了。"大家认为我从'那个人'手里救了他们，是因为我是某种伟大的光明战士。"

"有能力消灭黑暗魔王的人… " 女巫喃喃道，她的声音里有一种奇怪的讽刺意味。

"没错，" 哈利说，恼怒和挫败感在心里打架，"好象我打败黑暗魔王是因为我拥有什么永久不变的能消灭黑暗魔王的特征似的。我那时候才十五个月！我不_知道_发生了什么，但是我_怀疑_这就象俗话所说的，是偶然的环境因素。显然和我的性格没关系。人们在意的不是_我_，他们其实根本没注意到_我_，他们只是想和一个_拙劣的解释_握手。" 哈利停顿了一下，看着麦格教授。"你知道实际上是怎么回事吗？"

"我_是_想到了一个可能… " 麦格教授说。"我是说，在认识你以后。"

"什么可能？"

"你打败了黑暗魔王是因为你比_他还糟糕_，你能逃过死亡魔咒是因为你比死还可怕。"

"哈。哈。哈。" 哈利继续大力踢墙。

麦格教授轻声笑了。"下面带你去摩金夫人的成衣店吧。我担心是你的麻瓜衣服太引人注目了。"

他们在路上又遇到两位过来祝福他的人。

摩金夫人成衣店的店面完全乏善可陈，普通的红色砖墙，玻璃窗里陈列着普普通通的黑袍子。这些袍子不会发亮，也不变化，也不旋转，也不发射奇怪的射线到你的衬衫里呵你痒痒。从窗户里望进去，只能看见普普通通的黑袍子。店门大开着，象是告诉大家这里没有秘密，也没有什么需要掩饰。

"你试衣服的时候我要离开几分钟，" 麦格教授说。"可以吗，波特先生？"

哈利点点头。他极度痛恨买衣服，这个年老的女巫想法和他相似，他完全能够理解。

麦格教授的魔杖从袖子里伸出来，轻轻敲了一下哈利的头。"你在试衣服的时候不能欺骗摩金夫人的感官，所以我把刚才化装的魔咒除掉了。"

"呃…" 哈利说。这个确实让他有点担心；他还没习惯自己是"哈利·波特"这件事。

"我和摩金夫人是霍格华兹的同学，" 麦格说。"即使在那个时候，她也是我见过的最_镇静_的人之一。哪怕'那个人'本人走进她的商店，她也不会大惊小怪。" 麦格教授的声音流露出怀念和深深的赞许。"摩金夫人不会打扰你的，也不会让其他人打扰你。"

"你要去哪里？" 哈利问。"以防万一，你知道，如果_真的_发生什么事的话。"

麦格教授严厉地看了哈利一眼。"我去_那里_，" 她说，指向街对面的一栋建筑，上面的招牌是一个木头酒桶，"去买杯喝的，我现在非常需要这个。_你_只许试衣服，_不许玩别的花样_。我_很快_就会回来找你，我_期望_那时候摩金夫人的商店还没倒塌，也没起火。"

摩金夫人是个忙忙碌碌的老太太，看到哈利前额上的伤疤的时候一声没吭。她的一个助手似乎想说什么，被她狠狠地看了一眼又咽回去了。摩金夫人拿出一套活泼地扭来扭去的布条，似乎那就是尺子，开始工作：检查她的艺术载体。

哈利的旁边是一个脸色苍白的小男孩，尖尖的下巴，_超级酷炫_的浅金色头发，似乎已经快要试完了。摩金的另一个助手正在帮这个浅色头发的男孩子试一件棋盘格的袍子；她不时用魔杖点一点他的袍子，袍子就会放松或者收紧。

"你好，" 小男孩说。"你也要去霍格华兹上学吗？"

哈利已经可以预见到到谈话的方向，这一刹那的挫败感让他决定自己忍无可忍了。

"好天爷，" 哈利低语道，"不会吧。" 他把眼睛睁圆了。"您的… 名字，先生？"

"德拉科·马尔福," 德拉科·马尔福说道，看起来有点困惑。

"真的_是_你！德拉科·马尔福。我－我从没想到会有这样的荣幸，先生。" 哈利很想让眼泪从眼睛里流出来，可惜不行。其他人一般这个时候已经开始哭了。

"哦，" 德拉科说，听上去有点糊涂。然后他的嘴边展开一个得意的笑容。"很高兴能遇到清楚自己地位的人。"

其中的一个助手，之前似乎认出了哈利的那一个，发出一声压抑住了的呛咳声。

哈利继续飞快地诉说着。"见到你太开心了，马尔福先生。简直是无法言喻的开心。我们居然是霍格华兹同一年级的同学！我的心都要晕过去了。"

哎呀。最后一句听起来有点怪，怎么好象在和德拉科调情似的。

"_我_也很高兴，能得到和马尔福家族的名望相配的尊敬，" 另一个男孩回答道，他的脸上带着笑容，就是那种至高无上的国王会恩赐给最卑贱的臣民的笑容，如果那个臣民贫穷但却诚实的话。

哎… 该死，哈利想不出来下面要说什么了。有了，每个人都想和哈利**·**波特握手，所以－"先生，等我试完衣服以后，能请您屈尊和我握个手吗？这样我今天就没有其他的企求了，不，还不止，这个月，实际上，我整个的一生都会感到满足了。"

淡金色头发的男孩子瞪着他。"_你_为马尔福家族做过什么，使你配享这样的特权呢？"

_哦，下次谁再想握我的手，我一定要在他身上试试这个。_哈利低头致意。"不，不，先生，我理解。很抱歉提出这样的要求。事实上，我若能替您擦鞋都是一种荣幸。"

"没错，" 另一个男孩子抢白道，严厉的脸色缓和了一些。"说说看，你觉得你会分到哪个学院呢？我肯定是去斯莱特林学院的，和我爸爸卢修斯一样。你的话，我猜是赫夫帕夫学院，或者是家仆精灵学院也说不定。"

哈利不好意思地咧嘴一笑。"麦格教授说，在她见到过和听说过的有史以来的所有人里面，我是最拉文克劳的人，到了这样的程度，以至于罗伊纳·拉文克劳本人都会建议我多出去活动活动，虽然不知道_那_是什么意思，而且我无疑会给分到拉文克劳学院，除非那只帽子大声尖叫到让大家都听不清楚内容的程度，引用完毕。"

"哇，" 德拉科·马尔福说，听起来有点钦佩。他有些怅惘地叹了口气。"你的恭维很厉害，反正至少我是这么觉得的－你在斯莱特林学院也能过得很好。通常只有我爸爸才有人这么奴颜婢膝地奉承。现在我要去霍格华兹上学了，我_希望_其他的斯莱特林也会这样讨好我… 所以，我猜这是个好兆头吧。"

哈利咳嗽一声。"实际上，抱歉，其实我根本不知道你是谁。"

"哦_得了吧_！" 男孩以强烈的失望语气说道。"那你刚才在做什么？" 马尔福的眼睛因为突然的疑心睁大了。"还有，你怎么可能_不知道_马尔福家族？你穿的那是什么_衣服_？你的父母是_麻瓜_吗？"

"我有两位父母过世了，" 哈利说。他的心刺痛了一下。这么说的话－"我的另外两位父母是麻瓜，是他们把我养大的。"

"_什么_？" 德拉科说。"你_是_谁？"

"哈利·波特，很高兴认识你。"

"哈利·波特？" 德拉科倒吸了一口凉气。"_那个_哈利－" 他忽然住了嘴。

一阵短暂的沉默。

然后，以崭新的热情，"哈利·波特？_那个_哈利·波特？天啊，我一直都想认识你！"

照顾德拉科的助手发出一声象被掐住了喉咙的声音，可是她继续工作，抬起德拉科的手臂，小心地把他的棋盘格袍子脱下来。

"闭嘴，" 哈利建议说。

"可以请你签名吗？不，等等，我想先和你合个影！"

"闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴。"

"我好_开心_能见到你啊！"

"去死。"

"可是你是哈利·波特耶，魔法世界的伟大的救星！所有人的英雄，哈利·波特！我一直都想长大了要变成你那样，就可以－"

德拉科把没说完的话硬生生截断，脸上的表情因为绝对的恐怖凝固了。

高个子，银发，质地极端考究的黑色袍子透着冷冷的优雅。一只手里握着银手柄的手杖，只因为给握在那只手里，就被赋予了一股致命武器的杀气。这个人的双眼以一种刽子手的冷静注视着这个房间，对于他来说，杀戮不是痛苦的事，甚至不是令人渴望的禁忌，而只是象呼吸一样普通自然。

此刻从打开的门外走进来的就是这样的一个男人。

"德拉科，" 这个男人低声怒道，"_你说什么_？"

在一刹那同情的惊慌中，哈利制定了一个营救计划。

"卢修斯·马尔福！" 哈利·波特倒吸了一口凉气。"_那个_卢修斯·马尔福？"

摩金夫人的其中一个助手必须转过身去面对着墙壁了。

冰冷的带着杀意的双眼注视着他。"哈利·波特。"

"我实在太，太荣幸了，居然能见到您！"

乌黑的眼睛睁大了，致命的威胁被震惊的表情取代。

"您的儿子告诉了我您的_一切_，" 哈利滔滔不绝道，几乎不知道自己说了什么，只是一直尽快地说话。"但是当然我之前就知道您了，所有人都知道您，伟大的卢修斯·马尔福！最受人尊敬的斯莱特林学院的骄傲，我一直想争取分到斯莱特林学院，因为我听说您在小时候在那里念书－"

"_你说什么，波特先生_？" 商店外面传来一声尖叫，麦格教授在一秒之后冲了进来。

她脸上的表情那么恐怖，让哈利的嘴巴忽然张开了，然后哑口无言。

"麦格教授！" 德拉科喊道。"真的是您吗？我从我爸爸那里听说了好多好多您的事，我一直想争取分到格兰芬多学院，这样就可以 －"

"_什么_？" 卢修斯·马尔福和麦格教授一齐吼道。他们肩并肩地站在一起，同时转过头来打量了一下对方，然后不约而同地后退，象在表演双人舞一样。

然后是一阵混乱，卢修斯一把抓住德拉科，把他拖出了商店。

接着是一阵沉默。

麦格教授的左手拿着一个小小的酒杯，在匆忙中倾斜了，红酒慢慢流出来，在地上聚成了小小的一滩。

麦格教授大步往商店里面走，一直走到摩金夫人面前。

"摩金夫人，" 麦格教授说，她的声音很平静。"刚才这里怎么回事？"

摩金夫人沉默地看了她四秒钟，然后开始狂笑。她靠着墙倒下了，笑得上气不接下气，这让她的两个助手也忍不住了，其中一个趴在了地上，歇斯底里地格格笑着。

麦格教授慢慢地转过身看着哈利，表情冰冷。"我把你一个人放在这里只有六分钟。六分钟而已，波特先生，你看看钟。"

"我就开了个玩笑，" 哈利在周围歇斯底里的大笑声中抗议道。

"_德拉科__·__马尔福在他爸爸面前说想去格兰芬多学院_！这不是开玩笑能做到的！" 麦格教授顿了一下，吸了口气。"'试衣服'这句话在哪里让你觉得听起来象'_请你对整个宇宙施展一个混乱法术__'_？"

"在当时的情况下，他那么说是合情合理的－"

"不。不必解释了。我一点也不想知道刚才这里发生了什么，永远不想。不管你拥有的黑暗能力是什么，它会_传染_，我可不想变成可怜的德拉科·马尔福，可怜的摩金夫人，或者她的可怜的两个助手那样。"

哈利叹了口气。显然麦格教授现在没心情去听他的合理解释。他看看摩金夫人，还在靠着墙喘气，看看莫金夫人的两个助手，现在都已经笑倒在地上了，最后他低头看看他自己，他的身上还绕着尺子。

"我还没试完衣服，" 哈利和蔼地说。"不然你再去喝一杯？"


	7. Chapter 6, HPMOR 计划谬误理论

巴拉巴拉声明巴拉巴拉罗琳巴拉巴拉所有权。

作者声明：这一章的"余波"一节是故事的一部分，_不是_花絮_。_

* * *

_你觉得你这一天过得不可思议吗？试试我的。_

* * *

_有些_孩子至少会等到去斜角巷的第一次旅行结束_以后_。

"装七十九号元素的袋子，" 哈利说，把手从莫克袋里拿出来－空的。

大部分孩子至少会等到拿到_魔杖_以后。

"装okane（日语：钱）的袋子，" 哈利说。沉重的金币袋跳进他的手里。

哈利把钱袋拿出来，重新放回莫克袋里。他把手拿出来，再放回去，说道，"装经济交易的信物的袋子。" 这一次他的手拿出来的时候是空的。

"把我刚才放进去的袋子给我。" 金币袋又出来了。

哈利·詹姆**·**波特**·**伊凡**·**维瑞斯弄到了一件魔法道具。还等什么呢？

"麦格教授，" 哈利对他身边的困惑的女巫说，"能不能给我两个我不懂的外文单词，一个词是金子，另一个词是别的意思，不要是钱？不要告诉我哪个是哪个。"

"_Ahava_和_zahav,_" 麦格教授说。"这是希伯莱语，另外一个词的意思是爱。"

"谢谢你，教授。装_ahava_的袋子。" 空手。

"装_zahav_的袋子。" 钱袋跳进他的手里。

"Z_ahav_是金子？" 哈利问，麦格教授点点头。

哈利分析了一下他刚收集的试验数据。这只是最原始，最初步的尝试，但是已经足够支持至少一个结论：

"啊啊啊啊啊这个根本没有道理嘛！"

他身边的女巫挑起一条眉毛。"波特先生，有什么问题吗？"

"我刚刚证伪了所有我能想到的假说！它怎么可能能听懂'装了一百一十五个金币的袋子'，却听不懂'装了九十加二十五个金币的袋子'？它会_数数_，但是不会_加法_？它可以理解名词，但是不懂同样意思的短语？这个莫克袋的制造者恐怕不懂日语，而我不懂希伯莱语，所以它没有借用_他的_知识，也没有借用_我的_知识－" 哈利无可奈何地挥挥手。"这些规则似乎有一致性，可是完全没有意义！更不用提一个_袋子_是怎么做到语音识别和自然语言理解的，研究人工智能的专家们努力了三十五年都没办法让速度最快的超级计算机做到！" 哈利停下来吸了一口气，"到底是_怎么_回事？"

"魔法，" 麦格教授说。

"那只是一个_词_而已！即使你告诉了我这个，我也没办法根据它做出任何新的预测！你这就象是说，这是'燃素'，或者'元力'，或者'呈展'，或者'复杂性'之类的！"

穿黑袍的女巫笑出了声。"可是真的_是_魔法啊，波特先生。"

哈利的背弯下去了一点点。"恕我冒昧，麦格教授，不过我想你可能没有理解我想要做的事。"

"恕我冒昧，波特先生，我确定我没有理解。除非－当然这只是一个猜测－你想要主宰这个世界？"

"不是！我的意思是，是的－哎呀，_不是_！"

"我想我恐怕应该感到忧虑，你居然无法回答这个问题。"

哈利闷闷不乐地想起1956年的达特茅斯人工智能会议。那是第一次围绕着这个议题召开的会议，人工智能这个名词就是在这次会议上诞生的。这次会议上提出了一些关键的问题，比如怎样让计算机理解自然语言，进行学习，提高自己等等。他们一本正经地以为，让十个科学家在一起工作两个月，就能在这些问题上取得重大进展。

_不。别灰心。你才刚刚开始研究如何揭开魔法的所有奥秘。你实际上还不知道这个问题到底有多难，两个月的时间会不会不够。_

"你_真的_从来没听说过别的巫师问类似的问题，或者做类似的科学实验吗？" 哈利再次问道。对他来说，这么做根本是_理所当然_的。

话说回来，科学的方式发明了两百多年以后，才有麻瓜科学家想到系统地调查_四岁的人类孩子_到底能听懂哪些句子。语言心理发展学理论上在十八世纪就可以出现的，可是一直到二十世纪才有人想到。所以你真的没办法责问这个小得多的魔法世界为什么不去研究取物法术的原理。

麦格教授撅起嘴，耸了耸肩。"我还是不清楚你所谓的'科学实验'是什么意思，波特先生。我说过，我见过麻瓜出身的学生在霍格华兹里使用麻瓜科学，而且每年都有人发明都新的法术和魔药。"

哈利摇摇头。"技术和科学完全不是一回事。尝试用各种不同的方法做一件事，和利用实验的方法来找出规则是不同的。" 就象想要发明飞行机器的人很多，他们尝试过各种长翅膀的设计，但是只有莱特兄弟建造了一个风洞设备来测量上升力… "嗯，霍格华兹每年录取多少麻瓜家庭的学生？"

"大概十个左右吧？"

哈利踩空了一步，差点自己把自己绊倒。"十个？"

麻瓜世界的人口有六十多亿。如果你是一百万人里才出一个的天才，那么在伦敦就有七个人和你一样，在中国还有一千个。以麻瓜的人口基数，总会出现_一些_十一岁就会做高等数学的孩子－哈利知道他不是唯一的一个。他参加数学竞赛的时候遇到过别的神童。实际上，他输得很惨，那些人大概_整天_都在练习做题，_从来_也没看过一本科幻小说，_青春期_还没到就会_完全_垮掉，将来_永远_不会有_任何_成就，因为他们只知道练习_已知_的技巧，而不是学习_创造性_的思维方法。（哈利输的时候是相当酸葡萄的。）

但是… 在魔法世界...

每年十个麻瓜家庭的孩子，在十一岁就中断了麻瓜教育？虽然可能是麦格教授的偏见，但她曾经说过霍格华兹是世界上最大，最著名的魔法学校… 而这个学校只教到学生十七岁。

麦格教授无疑知道从人变成猫的所有细节。可是她似乎根本没_听说过_科学的方法。对她来说，这是麻瓜的魔法。取物法术背后的自然语言理解到底隐藏着怎样的奥秘，她甚至都不会觉得_好奇_。

这就只剩下两种可能，真的。

第一种可能：魔法是如此难懂，复杂，不可理喻，到了令人难以置信的地步，以至于巫师和女巫们虽然尽力去理解，还是一无所获，所以只好放弃；哈利也不可能做到更好。

或者...

哈利压着自己的指关节下定了决心，可是它们只发出一种安静的咔嗒声，一点也没有不祥地在斜角巷的围墙之间回荡。

第二种可能：他会主宰世界。

最终会。也许不是马上。

这种事情有时候_确实_要花不止两个月。麻瓜科学也不是在伽里略研究了一个星期之后就能登上月球的。

但是哈利还是忍不住咧开一个大大的笑容，他笑得脸颊都痛了。

哈利一直害怕自己会象其他神童一样，一事无成，一辈子只能跟别人吹牛说他们在十岁的时候有多聪明。但是大多数成年的天才也同样没什么成就。对应于每一个历史上真正的爱因斯坦，可能都有一千个默默无闻的和他一样聪明的人。这些其他的天才没有弄到一样在通向伟大的道路上绝对必要的东西。他们没有找到一个重要的问题。

_你是我的了，_哈利对着斜角巷的围墙想道，对着所有的商店和货物，所有的店主和顾客；魔法英国的所有土地和人民，以及更宽广的整个魔法世界；还有麻瓜科学家自以为理解，其实并没有理解的更为广袤的整个宇宙，_我，哈利_**_·_**_詹姆_**_·_**_波特_**_·_**_伊凡_**_·_**_维瑞斯， 现在就以科学的名义占领这片领土。_

天空万里无云，完全没有出现该有的电闪雷鸣。

"你在笑什么？" 麦格教授问道，既警惕，又疲惫。

"我在想有没有一个法术，能在我下定不祥的决心的时候加上电闪雷鸣的背景，" 哈利解释说。他小心地记住他的决心的每一个字，这样将来的历史书就不至于搞错了。

"我有种明确的感觉，这事我不能不管，" 麦格教授叹了口气。

"别管了，它会过去的。哦哦，好亮啊！" 哈利把他的征服世界的雄心暂时放在一边，蹦蹦跳跳地去看一个商店的橱窗了，麦格教授跟在后面。

* * *

哈利现在已经买好了魔药课需要的原料和药锅，嗯，还有其他几样东西。很适合放在哈利的百宝袋（又名：加持了无法探测的扩张魔法，取物魔法，和袋口自动扩张的魔法的超级QX31莫克袋）里的好东西。理智，成熟的消费。

哈利真心不理解麦格教授为什么看起来那么_疑心重重_。

现在哈利正在一家商店里，商店的档次挺高，贵到能租下斜角巷主大街的铺面了。这家商店是开架售货，商品斜放在一层层的木头架子上，用浅灰色的光保护着，看店的是一个年纪很小的女店员，袍子裁得很短，手肘和膝盖都露出来了。

哈利正在考察一个急救包的魔法界版本，名叫加强版紧急治疗包。包里有两卷会自动收紧的止血带。一管很象液体的火焰的注射药物，据说可以大幅度减低被注射区域的血液循环，同时保持供氧三分钟，如果需要防止毒素在身体里扩散是很有用的。还有裹在身上可以暂时止痛的白布。还有很多哈利完全看不懂的药物，比如"接触摄魂怪后的处理"，看起来和闻起来都象普通的巧克力。还有一个"医治口吃和用鼻子说话"的东西，看起来象一只小小的颤抖的蛋，上面附了一张说明卡，告诉你怎么把它塞到人的鼻孔里去。

"五个金币很划算啊，你觉得呢？" 哈利问麦格教授，旁边的女店员急切地点头表示赞同。

哈利认为教授一定会称赞他的谨慎和未雨绸缪。

他得到的目光只能用**邪眼**来描述。

"到底_为什么_，" 麦格教授疑心重重地问道，"你觉得你会_用得上_急救包呢，年轻人？" （经过魔药店的不幸麻烦之后，麦格教授开始避免在旁边有人的时候叫他"波特先生"。）

哈利的嘴巴张开又合上了。"我不是_觉得_会用得上！我只是预防万一！"

"万一_什么_？"

哈利的眼睛睁大了。"你以为我在_计划_做什么危险的事，所以才想买一个急救包？"

他得到一个严厉的猜疑，和讽刺的难以置信的表情作为回答。

"伟大的斯科特在上！" 哈利说道。(这句话是他从《回到未来》里的疯狂科学家布朗博士那里学来的。） "我在买身轻如羽的魔药，鳃囊草，还有食物和水的药丸的时候，你也是这么想的吗？"

"是的。"

哈利目瞪口呆地摇头。"那你认为我的计划是什么呢？"

"我不知道，" 麦格教授说，"不过计划的结尾是把一吨银子运到古灵阁，要不然就是主宰世界。"

"主宰世界忒难听了。我比较喜欢优化世界这个说法。"

这个滑稽的笑话并没有让女巫放心，她还是以一副末日审判的表情瞪着他。

"哇哦，" 哈利说，开始意识到她是认真的。"你真的是这么想的。你真的以为我要计划做什么危险的事情。"

"对。"

"难道买急救包_只可能有_这一个动机吗？请别误会，麦格教授，可是_你平常对付的都是什么疯孩子啊_？"

"格兰芬多，" 麦格教授说道，吐出的词里满载着怨恨和失望，象是对于所有年轻的热情和兴致勃勃的一个永恒的诅咒。

"米勒娃·麦格副校长教授，" 哈利严肃地说道，双手叉在腰间，"我是不会去格兰芬多的－"

听到这里，副校长插嘴说，如果他去了格兰芬多，她就会设法谋杀一顶帽子。这个奇怪的说法哈利没有置评，但是身边的女店员忽然呛住了，咳嗽了好一阵。

"－我要去的是拉文克劳。如果你真的以为我在计划什么危险的事的话，那么老实说，你_一点_也不了解我。我不_喜欢_危险，危险是_可怕的_。我这是_谨慎_。是_小心_。我在为_无法预知的偶发事件_做准备。就象我爸爸妈妈以前唱给我听的：_做好准备！这是男童子军的行军曲！做好准备！就象在生命里行军！不要紧张，不要惊慌，不要害怕－做好准备！_"

(这首汤姆·李尔的歌哈利的爸爸妈妈真的只给他唱过这几句，所以哈利对其余的部分仍然幸福地懵然无知。）

麦格教授的姿势稍微放松了一点点－不过主要是在哈利说他要去拉文克劳的时候。"你觉得这个急救包会让你为什么样的_偶发事件_做准备呢，_年轻人_？"

"一个可怕的怪物咬伤了我的一个同学，我在莫克袋里疯狂地搜寻可以用来帮助她的东西，她悲伤地看着我，用最后一口气说，'_你怎么不准备好呢？_' 然后她就死了，我在她合上眼的一刻知道，她永远也不会原谅我－"

哈利听见女店员倒吸了一口凉气，他抬起头，看到她紧抿着嘴唇，瞪着他。然后这个年轻的女孩飞快地转过身，逃到商店的深处去了。

_什么…?_

麦格教授俯下身，温和而坚定地拉住哈利的手，拉他离开斜角巷的主街，拐进两个商店之间的一条小巷。这里铺着脏兮兮的砖头，路的尽头是一堵黑色的泥墙。

高个子的女巫用魔杖指着主街说道"嘘嘘静"，于是寂静在他们周围降临，隔断了街上的所有喧嚣。

_我做错什么了..._

麦格教授转身面对哈利。她的脸不完全是大人斥责孩子的样子，可是她的表情是严肃的，克制的。"请你务必记住，波特先生，"她说，"这个国家在不到十年前还在打仗。每个人都失去过重要的人，不要轻易乱说什么朋友在你怀里死掉的事。"

"我－我不是有意的－" 在哈利超级清晰的想象中，这件事的意味象石头一样重重地砸了下来。他当时说有人咽下了最后一口气－然后那个女店员就跑掉了－战争是十年前结束的，所以那个女孩那时最多只有八九岁，当，当，"对不起，我不是有意的，…" 哈利的喉咙堵住了，他转身想要跑掉，好躲开年老的女巫的目光，可是泥墙拦住了他的路，而他又还没有魔杖。"对不起，对不起，_对不起_！"

从他身后传来一声沉重的叹息。"我明白，波特先生。"

哈利大着胆子回头看了看。现在麦格教授的表情里只剩下悲伤了。"对不起，" 哈利重复说，感觉很难过。"你也有过这样的经－" 他赶紧闭上嘴，还用手按住了嘴巴。

年老的女巫脸上悲伤的神色更浓了一些。"你一定要学会思考以后再说话，波特先生，不然这一生都不会有什么朋友。这是很多拉文克劳的命运，我希望你不要步他们的后尘。"

_哈利只想跑掉。他想有一根魔杖，好让他把整件事从麦格教授的记忆里抹去，让时间回到在和她刚到商店外面的时刻，让这件事不曾发生－_

"但是关于你的问题，波特先生，不，你说的_那种_事我从来没有经历过。当然我曾经看着我的朋友咽下最后一口气，不止一次，有很多次了。可是他们当中没有一个人在临死之前诅咒过我，我也从来没想过他们会不原谅我。你怎么会_说出_这样的话呢，波特先生？你怎么会_想到_这样的事呢？"

"我，我，我，" 哈利咽了口口水。"我只是在想象最坏的可能，" 也许他当时还在开玩笑，不过这一点他宁可把舌头咬掉也不愿承认了。

"什么？" 麦格教授说。"但是_为什么_？"

"因为这样我就能防止它发生了啊！"

"波特先生…" 年老的女巫的声音低下去了。她叹了口气，跪在了他身边。"波特先生，" 她温和地说，"保护霍格瓦兹的学生不是你的职责。是我的职责。我不会让你或者其他学生受伤的。对于有魔力的孩子来说，霍格瓦兹是整个魔法世界里最安全的地方，并且庞弗雷护士长还有一个全科的诊所。你不会需要急救包的，更别说是五个金币的高级急救包了。"

"不对，我_会_需要的！'哈利脱口而出。"_没有任何地方_是绝对安全的！再说，万一在我圣诞节回家的时候，爸爸妈妈忽然心脏病发作，或者出了车祸呢？庞弗雷护士长不会在那里，而我会需要自己的急救包－"

"梅林在上，这都是些_什么_… " 麦格教授说道。她站起身来，既担心又恼怒地低头看着哈利。"没必要去想象这些可怕的事情，波特先生！"

哈利的表情在听到这句话以后愤怒地扭曲了。"当然_有_必要！如果你不想到这些，你不止会伤害自己，还会伤害到其他人！"

麦格教授张开嘴，又合上了。女巫若有所思地揉了揉自己的鼻梁。"波特先生… 如果我愿意听你聊一会儿天的话… 你有什么想要对我说的吗？"

"说什么？"

"说说你为什么认为自己一定要一直小心提防，不然就会发生可怕的意外。"

哈利困惑地瞪着她。这是不言而喻的公理啊。"嗯…" 哈利慢慢说，努力理清自己的思路。怎么_才能_向这个连基本概念都不了解的女巫教授解释自己的想法呢？"麻瓜的学者们发现，和现实的情况相比，人们总是过于乐观。比如，他们以为两天能做完的事实际上要花十天，他们以为需要两个月的事实际上三十五年都做不完。举例说明，有这么一个试验，让参加的学生估计他们有多大可能按时做完作业。结果，50%确定的学生里只有13%做完了作业，75%确定的学生里只有19%做完，而99%确定的学生里只有45%的人做完了。他们发现了原因：他们请一组人假设事情的进展会无比顺利，然后做出一个最好的预计；请另外一组人假设事情会如常发展，然后做出一个在普通情况下的预计，结果得到的数据在统计学上没有任何区别。所以你看，如果你问一个人他对_普通情况_的预测，他实际上想象的是每一步都很顺利的情况－所有事情都按照计划发展，没有任何意外。但是实际上，99%确定能做完作业的学生里有超过一半的人做不完，所以现实的结果总是比'最坏的预计'还要差一点。这个叫做计划谬误理论，最好的纠正的办法是想想上次做类似的事情花了多少时间，也就是说，用客观而不是主观的方式来做出预计。但是当你在做一件新的事，没有历史可以借鉴的时候，你就需要非常非常非常地悲观。要悲观到这样的程度，以至于实际的情况能有50%的机率比你预计的情况要_好_。事实上，悲观到比现实还_差_的程度是_非常困难_的。比如我花了好大力气尽量让自己悲观，想象我的同学被可怕的怪物咬了，但是也许实际发生的情况是幸存的食死徒们攻击了整个学校想抓住我。不过还好－"

"停，" 麦格教授说。

哈利停了下来。他本来刚想说，不过还好，总算黑暗魔王不会来攻击他们了，因为他已经死了。

"我想我刚才可能没说清楚，" 女巫说，她的严谨的带着苏格兰口音的声音现在听起来更小心了。"你_本人_经历过什么事让你觉得害怕吗，波特先生？"

"我本人的经历只是个例而已，" 哈利解释道。"它的重要性比不上一篇经过反复验证和同行审查的论文。论文里的对照研究采用了随机分组，调查了很多样本，结论明确，是有很强的统计数据支持的。"

麦格教授掐了掐鼻梁，吸了口气，又呼出来。"我还是想听听，" 她说。

"嗯…" 哈利说。他深吸了一口气。"我们家附近曾经发生过抢劫事件，妈妈让我去还她借附近邻居的一个锅，离我们大概有两条街那么远。我说我不想去，怕会遇到抢匪。结果她说，'哈利，不要胡说！' 好象如果我想了就会_促使_抢劫的事情发生，而如果不说就安全了似的。我试着解释我为什么但心，可是她还是坚持让我把锅还回去。我那时候还太小，不懂从统计学上来说遇到抢匪的可能性很低；但是又已经够大，知道一件事不会因为你不去想就不发生，所以我觉得非常害怕。"

"没别的了吗？" 麦格教授等了一会儿，在确定哈利已经讲完了以后问道。"没有发生过_别的_事？"

"我知道这个_听起来_没什么，" 哈利辩解说。"可是它是我生命里一个关键的时刻，你懂吗？我的意思是，_我知道_一件事不会因为你不去想就不发生。_我知道_，可是我看出来妈妈确实是那么想的。" 哈利停下来，挣扎着不让愤怒涌上来。"她_根本不听_。我试着告诉她，我_求_她不要让我出去，她只当是_笑话_。我说的每一句话，她都当成是笑话… " 哈利把黑暗的狂怒强按下去。"在那时候我明白了，那些有责任保护我的人其实都是疯子，无论我怎么恳求他们他们也不会听我说话，我永远不能靠他们做成任何事。" 有的时候好的意图是不够的，有的时候你还得理智才行…

长长的沉默。

哈利慢慢深呼吸，让自己平静下来。愤怒没有意义。愤怒没有意义。_所有的_父母都是这样的，_没有_大人会屈尊到和小孩子平起平坐，认真听他们说话的地步，他的亲生父母也不可能例外。理智是漫漫黑夜里的一个微小的火花，是疯狂的世界里的一个珍贵的例外，所以愤怒没有意义。

哈利不喜欢愤怒时的自己。

"谢谢你告诉我，波特先生，" 麦格教授过了一会以后说道。她的脸上有一种出神的表情（和哈利测试莫克袋时的表情几乎一模一样，如果他当时看了镜子就会注意到这一点）。"我会想一想这件事。" 她转身面对巷口，抬起魔杖－

"嗯，" 哈利说，"现在我们可以去买急救包了吗？"

女巫停了一下，回头盯着他。"如果我说不行－说太贵了，而且你用不着－会怎么样？"

哈利的脸因为怨恨扭曲了。"和你想的一模一样，麦格教授。和你想的_一模一样_。我会下结论说，你也是一个无法沟通，不可理喻的大人，然后开始计划如何用别的办法搞到一个急救包。"

"我是你这次旅行的监护人，" 麦格教授的声音里有一种危险的意味。"我_不会_容忍你威胁我。"

"我理解，" 哈利说，尽力掩饰声音里的痛恨情绪，没有说出其他涌到嘴边的话。麦格教授叫他思考以后再说话。也许他明天会忘记，可是他至少可以记住五分钟。

女巫的魔杖在手里转了一小圈，斜角巷的喧嚣又回来了。"好吧，年轻人，" 她说。"我们去买急救包。"

哈利的下巴都惊掉下来了。他赶快跟上她，差点因为着急绊了一交。

* * *

卖急救包的商店和他们上次来的时候一模一样，认得出来和认不出来的商品仍然斜放在一层层的木头架子上，仍然用灰色的光保护着，女店员也回到了原来的位置。女店员在他们走近的时候抬起头，表情很惊讶。

"对不起，" 她对他们俩说，而哈利几乎同时开口，"很抱歉－"

他们一起停下来看着对方，然后那个女店员笑起来了。"我不是故意害你被麦格教授找麻烦的，" 她说。她神秘地放低了声音。"希望她没有对你_太_凶。"

"黛拉！" 麦格教授说，听起来很震惊。

"金币袋，" 哈利对他的莫克袋说，然后一边数出五个金币一边抬头看着那个女店员。"没事，我知道她是因为爱我才对我凶的。"

在麦格教授语无伦次结结巴巴的时候，他把五个金币递给女店员。"请给我一个加强版紧急治疗包。"

实际上，看着自动扩张的袋口把这个公文包大小的急救包吃下去还是蛮吓人的。想到放进去的东西只有本人才能拿出来，哈利忍不住想象如果他自己爬进莫克袋里会发生什么事。

当莫克袋… 吃完了… 他好不容易争取来的急救包之后，哈利发誓他听见了很轻的打嗝声。这_一定_是故意加上去的法术。其他的可能太可怕了，不能深想… 实际上哈利根本_想不出_其他的可能。当他们回到斜角巷的大街上的时候，哈利抬头看着教授。"下面去哪里？"

麦格教授指向一个商店，和普通的砖砌的房子不同，它看上去是用血肉建成的，上面覆盖着兽毛。"霍格华兹允许学生养小型宠物－比如，你可以买只猫头鹰来送信－"

"我要送信的时候可以花点钱_租_一只猫头鹰吗？"

"可以啊，" 麦格教授说。

"那我坚决_不要_。"

麦格教授点点头，好象改作业的时候扣了一分似的。"我可以问一下为什么吗？"

"我养过一块宠物石头。它死掉了。"

"你觉得你不会照顾宠物？"

"我_会_，" 哈利说。"但是我就会成天担心有没有记得喂它，它是不是在笼子里快饿死了，想着主人去哪儿了，怎么没有吃的。"

"可怜的猫头鹰，" 年老的女巫柔声说道。"就这样给抛弃了。它该怎么办呢。"

"嗯，我想它会越来越饿，然后开始用爪子抓笼子或者盒子之类的，想逃出去，但是恐怕不会成功－" 哈利忽然闭上嘴。

女巫继续柔声问道，"然后它会怎么样呢？"

"劳驾，" 哈利说，他抬手拉住麦格教授的手，温和而坚定地把她拉到一条小巷里去；在躲过那么多想祝福他的人以后，这个过程几乎变成家常便饭了。"请你施展一下隔音的法术。"

"嘘嘘静。"

哈利的声音在发抖。"那只猫头鹰_不_代表我，我的父母_从来没有_把我关在壁橱里让我挨饿，我_没有_被遗弃的恐惧，我_不喜欢你心里想的那些东西_，麦格教授！"

女巫严肃地低头看他。"我心里想的什么东西，波特先生？"

"你以为我，" 哈利感到难以出口，"我被_虐待_过？"

"你被虐待过吗？"

"_没有_！" 哈利吼道。"没有，从来没有！你以为我_傻_吗？我_知道_什么是虐待儿童，我_知道_什么是不正当的抚摸，等等，如果有那样的事情我早叫就警察了！还有告诉老师！还有打电话找社会服务机构！还有告诉外公外婆和费格太太！可是我爸爸妈妈_从来没有那样_做过，_从来没有_！你怎么_敢_暗示这种事情！"

年老的女巫稳定地看着他。"如果在我保护下的孩子们有可能受到虐待的迹象，我就要调查，这是我作为副校长的职责。"

哈利的怒气上升到失去控制，变成了纯粹的，黑色的狂怒。"你不许再说一个字，再对任何人做这种_暗示_！_任何人_，听到了吗，麦格？这样的指控会毁掉别人，破坏别人的家庭，即使父母是完全无辜的也无济于事！我在报纸上看到过！" 哈利的声音变成了刺耳的尖叫。"这个_系统_不知道适可而_止_，即使父母_和_孩子都说没事，它也不信！你怎么_敢这样威胁我的家庭_！_我不会让你毁了我的家_！"

"哈利，" 年老的女巫柔声说，她伸出一只手－

哈利很快地后退一步，抬手把她的手拍开了。

麦格呆住了，她收回手，往后退了一步。"哈利，没事的，" 她说。"我相信你。"

"_真的吗_，" 哈利怒道。狂怒还在他的血液里咆哮。"还是你只是等着离开我好去写你的报告？"

"哈利，我见过你们的房子。我见过你和你的父母在一起。他们爱你。你爱他们。你说你的父母没有虐待你的时候，我确实相信你。可是我_必须_得问，因为有些事很奇怪。"

哈利冷冷地瞪着她。"比如？"

"哈利，我在霍格华兹见过很多被虐待过的孩子，如果你知道有多少的话会心碎的。当你开心的时候，你的表现不象这些孩子，_一点_也不象。你会对陌生人笑，你会拥抱别人，我把手放在你肩膀上，你也不退缩。可是有时候，只是有时候，你说的一些话，做的一些事，_非常_象… 在地窖里被锁了十一年的人。不象我见到的充满爱的家庭。" 麦格教授偏过头，她的表情又迷惑起来。

哈利听着这些话，考虑着。黑色的狂怒开始退去，因为他感觉到自己的意见受到了尊重，他的家庭也没有危险。

"那么你怎么解释你的发现呢，麦格教授？"

"我不知道，" 她说。"但是有可能你身上确实发生了什么事，只不过你不记得了。"

狂怒又从哈利心中升起。这听起来太象他在报纸上读到的那些破碎的家庭的悲剧了。"受压抑的记忆根本是_伪科学_！人们不会压抑饱受创伤的记忆，他们一辈子都会记得，只嫌记得_太清楚_！"

"不是，波特先生。有一种法术叫失忆术。"

哈利原地呆住了。"消除记忆的法术？"

年老的女巫点点头。"但是不会消除过去的经历造成的后果，你明白我的意思吗，波特先生？"

哈利的脊背都凉了。_这个_假说… _不是_那么容易证伪的。"可是我的父母不会这个！"

"确实不会，" 麦格教授说。"这必须是魔法世界里的人做的。恐怕… 没办法确定。"

哈利的理性分析的习惯开始冒头。"麦格教授，你对于你的观察有多确定，这件事还有什么其他可能的解释？"

女巫摊开双手，好象在展示那里什么也没有。"确定？我_什么也不确定_，波特先生。我这一辈子从没遇到过象你这样的人。有的时候你根本不象十一岁，甚至于都不太象_人_。"

哈利的眉毛高高挑起－

"对不起！" 麦格教授迅速道歉。"非常对不起，波特先生。我想表达我的感觉，恐怕我说出来的和我实际的意思不太一样－"

"正相反，麦格教授，" 哈利说，慢慢地露出笑容。"我会把它当成极大的赞美。不过，如果我提出另外一种解释，你会介意吗？"

"请说。"

"孩子不应该比父母聪明太多，" 哈利说，"或者不如说，理性太多－我爸爸如果真的_努力一下_，他也许可以赢过我，可是他把他的成人的智慧都用来发明各种固执己见的理由了－" 哈利停了一下。"我太聪明了，教授。我和普通的孩子没有共同语言。大人又不够尊重我，不会认真和我谈话。实话说，即使他们认真和我谈话，他们也不会象理查德·费曼那样聪明，所以我还不如直接去读理查德·费曼的著作。我很_孤立_，麦格教授，我这一生都很孤立。也许这和关在地窖里的效果是一样的。孩子们理应敬仰自己的父母，可是我太聪明，做不到这一点。我的父母爱我，但是他们不和我讲道理，有的时候我觉得他们才是孩子－_什么都不听的_孩子，却对我整个的存在有绝对权威。我不想太抱怨，但是又必须对自己_诚实_，所以，没错，我不开心。我也有无法控制怒气的问题，不过我正在努力克服。如此而已。"

"如此而已？"

哈利坚决地点点头。"如此而已。说真的，麦格教授，即使是在魔法英国，也该_考虑一下_最正常的解释吧？"

* * *

天开始晚了，太阳在夏日的天空里慢慢沉落，购物的人群开始渐渐散去。有的商店已经关门了；哈利和麦格教授赶在丽痕书店关门之前的最后一刻把课本买齐了。这里只发生了一个小小的事故，就是哈利奔向"数字占卜学"的区域，却发现七年级课本的内容不过是三角函数的时候。

不过这一刻，哈利根本没去想那些唾手可得的研究成果。

这一刻他们刚从奥利凡德魔杖店走出来，哈利还在盯着他的魔杖。他刚才挥了一下，魔杖冒出了彩色的火花。在他见识了这么多其他的东西之后，这个应该已经不算稀奇了，可是不一样－

_我会魔法。_

_我。也就是说，我自己。我是有魔力的；我是巫师。_

他_感到_魔力涌向他的胳膊，在那一刻，意识到他其实一直都有这个感觉，从生下来的时候就有，这种不是视觉，听觉，嗅觉，味觉或是触觉的感觉，是魔力。就象拥有眼睛但是一直闭著，从来没有意识到到看见的只是黑暗；直到有一天眼睛睁开了，他看见了世界。这种感觉流过了他的身体，触及和唤醒了他的每个部分，只几秒钟就消失了；只留下了一个事实，他现在是巫师了，一直都是，甚至于以某种奇怪的方式，一直都知道。

还有－

_"真有意思，你命中注定的魔杖居然是这一根，要知道，是它的兄弟－嗯，是它的兄弟给了你那个伤疤。"_

这_不可能_是巧合。那家店里起码有_几千根_魔杖。嗯，好吧，还是有巧合的_可能性_的。这个世界上有六十亿人口，千分之一的巧合天天都在发生。不过根据贝叶斯定理，如果能找到合理的假说解释为什么他的魔杖会是黑暗魔王的魔杖的兄弟，令这个事件发生的可能性比千分之一高的话，这种假说就会更有优势。

麦格教授只说了一句"真奇怪"就不再发表评论，令哈利感到震惊，巫师和女巫们竟会如此全然地，普遍地_缺乏好奇心_。哈利简直_无法想象_，在什么样的世界里自己会随便说声"嗯"就走出商店，都不试一下给这件事一个更可能的解释。

哈利把左手抬起来碰了一下他的伤疤。

_是什么－到底－_

"你现在是真正的巫师了，" 麦格教授说。"恭喜你。"

哈利点点头。

"你对魔法世界的印象怎么样？" 她问。

"很奇怪，" 哈利说。"我应该在想我看到的所有魔法才对… 所有我现在知道可能的事情，所有我现在知道是谎言的事情，所有为了理解它们需要做的工作。但是我却被相对的琐事分了心，" 哈利放低了声音，"就是整件关于'幸存的男孩'的事。" 周围似乎没人，可是没必要诱惑命运。

麦格教授_嗯哼_了一声。"真的吗？不会吧。"

哈利点点头。"对啊。就是… _怪怪的_。你发现自己是一个伟大的故事的一部分，打败了强大可怕的黑暗魔王，但是已经_完成_了。结束了。完全做完了。就象你是佛罗多·巴金斯，你发现爸爸妈妈在你一岁的时候把你带去末日火山，让你把魔戒丢下去了。你都不记得发生了什么事。"

麦格教授的笑容变得有点僵硬。

"你知道，如果换成了别人，任何人，我恐怕都会很担心怎样才能不辜负这样的开始。_天啊，哈利，你在打败了黑暗魔王以后做了什么？开了家书店？不错嘛！嘿，你知道我的孩子是以你的名字命名的吗？_不过我抱有希望，这个可能不是问题。" 哈利叹了口气。"不管怎么说… 这几乎让我希望这个故事还留下了_一点尾巴_，让我也能说，你知道吗，我也_参与_了。"

"哦？" 麦格教授以一种奇怪的语气说。"你想到了什么呢？"

"嗯，比如，你说有人背叛了我的爸爸妈妈。是谁背叛了他们？"

"天狼星·布莱克，" 女巫咬牙切齿地说。"他在阿兹卡班。 魔法监狱。"

"有没有可能天狼星·布莱克从监狱里逃出来了，我得去追杀他，在激烈的决斗中战胜他？或者不如我出重金悬赏他的人头，然后我就躲在澳大利亚等消息？"

麦格教授楞了楞。两次。"不太可能。从来没有人从阿兹卡班逃出来过，我很怀疑_他_会是第一个。"

哈利对"_从来没有人从阿兹卡班逃出来过_"这句话有点怀疑。不过，也许用魔法你真的可以做到近似100%完美的监狱，特别是在你有魔杖，而犯人没有的情况下。最好的出来的办法就是不要进去。

"好吧，" 哈利说。"这个听起来已经完美地了结了。" 他叹了口气，揉了揉头发。"不然也许黑暗魔王那天晚上并没有_真的_死掉。没有完全死。他的幽灵还在游荡，在人们的噩梦中窃窃私语，漫延到清醒的世界，寻找一条回去的路，去破坏他曾经发誓要破坏的领土；如今，根据一个古老的预言，他和我要进行一场生死决斗，在那里，胜者将会失败，败者将会胜利－"

麦格教授的头四下旋转，眼睛警觉地扫视着，好象怕街上有人听到。

"我在_开玩笑_，教授，" 哈利有点恼怒地说。真是的，她怎么什么事都那么认真－

哈利的心慢慢沉了下去。

麦格教授看着哈利的表情很平静。非常，_非常平静_。然后笑容出现了。"当然你是在开玩笑，波特先生。"

_真倒霉。_

如果哈利需要把头脑里闪过的论证过程整理发表的话，大概会是这样，"如果让我估计一下麦格教授在小心控制自己的情况下做出刚才的举动的概率，和我说了一个不好玩的笑话以后她会有的各种_自然_反应的概率分布的话，那么她刚才的行为就是她有所隐瞒的显著证据。"

_但是哈利实际上想的只是，真倒霉。_

哈利转头扫视了一遍这条街。没有，周围没人。"他还_没_死，是不是，" 哈利叹了口气。

"波特先生－"

"黑暗魔王还活着。_当然_他还活着。只有完全的_乐观主义_才会_做梦_想到其他的可能。我_一定_是失去_理智_了，简直不敢_想象_我在_想_什么。就因为_有人_说发现他的尸体被_烧焦_了，怎么能因此以为他已经_死了_。显然对正确的_悲观主义_我还有很多需要学习的地方。"

"波特先生－"

"至少告诉我没有预言这种事吧… " 麦格教授的笑容还是那么明亮和僵硬。"哦，_别_开玩笑了。"

"波特先生，你不要发明一些事情来担心－"

"你_确定_要对我说_这个_？想象一下我将来的反应，如果我发现真的需要担心的话。"

她的笑容崩溃了。

哈利的肩膀垂下去了。"我还有整个的魔法世界等着我分析呢。我_没时间_管这个。"

一个穿着飘逸的橙色袍子的男人出现在街上，慢慢地经过他们；两个人都闭上了嘴，麦格教授的眼睛远远地注意着他。哈利狠狠地咬着嘴唇，如果近看的话，可以看到他的嘴上沁出了一粒小小的血珠。

橙色袍子的男人走远以后，哈利小声接着说。"你现在准备告诉我真相了吗，麦格教授？别想搪塞我，我可不蠢。"

"你才_十一_岁，波特先生！" 她小声地嘶声说道。

"所以我就不算人了。抱歉… 我刚才把这个_忘了_。"

"这些是很可怕，很重要的事情！这是_秘密_，波特先生！你还是个孩子，知道这么多已经是_可怕的灾难_了！_谁_也不能告诉，你懂吗？一个人也不能说！"

哈利有时_怒不可遏_的时候，他的血会变冷，而不是沸腾，就象现在这样。他的头脑变得可怕地冷酷和清晰，他把可能的策略一一列出，以钢铁般的现实主义评估每一种策略的后果。

_向她指出你有知情权：失败。在麦格教授的眼里，十一岁的孩子没有任何知情权。_

_说她不再是你的朋友了：失败。她还不够珍惜你的友情。_

_向她指出如果你不知道的话会有危险：失败。他们的计划就是在假设你不知情的前提下做出的。你受到伤害只是一种不确定的可能，相比之下，重新计划的麻烦要讨厌得多。_

_公正和理性都会失败。你必须找到你有而她想要的东西，或者是你可以做而她害怕的东西… _

啊。

"好吧，教授，" 哈利冷冰冰地低声说道，"看起来我有你想要的东西。如果你愿意，你可以告诉我真相，_全部的_真相，作为回报我会替你保守秘密。你也可以选择让我蒙在鼓里，把我当成你的一枚棋子，不过在那种情况下我就不欠你什么了。"

麦格教授在街上站住不动了。她的眼睛燃烧着愤怒的火焰，声音变成了完全的嘶嘶声。"你怎么敢！"

"你怎么敢！" 他低声回敬。

"你想讹诈我？"

哈利的嘴唇扭曲了一下。"我是在_给_你一个好处。我_给_你一个机会保护_你的_珍贵的秘密。如果你拒绝了，我_完全_有合理的动机去问别人，不是因为怨恨你，而是因为我必须_知道_！撇开你因为一个_孩子不_听你的话而产生的毫无意义的怒气，你就会明白任何理智的大人都会象我这么做！你从_我的_角度来想一想！_如果换成_**_你，_**_你是什么感觉_？"

哈利盯着麦格，观察着她的沉重的呼吸。他判断，应该减轻压力，让她冷静一点了。"你不用马上决定，" 哈利用比较普通的语气说。"我理解，你需要想一想我的_提议_… 但是我要警告你一件事。" 哈利说，他的声音变冷了。"不要对我施展失忆的法术。我以前想到过一个信号，我已经把这个信号发给我自己了。如果我发现了我的信号，却记不得是什么时候发的.. " 哈利有意拖长了声音。

麦格的表情变了。"我.. 我没想施展法术让你失忆，波特先生.. 可是你怎么会想到_发明_这样的信号，如果你不知道－"

"我是在读一本麻瓜科幻小说的时候想到的，我跟自己说，_嗯，以防万一_… 我不会告诉你是什么信号的，我又不傻。"

"我没想问，" 麦格说道。她似乎封闭了自己，忽然看起来老了很多，而且非常疲惫。"今天太累了，波特先生，我们去买你的箱子，然后就送你回家好吗？给我一点时间想一想，我相信你在此之前不会告诉别人的。请你记住，整个世上只有其他两个人知道这件事，就是阿布思·邓布利多校长和西弗勒斯·斯内普教授。"

啊。新的情报；这是求和的信号。哈利点点头表示接受，转回头看着前方，接着往前走，他的血液在慢慢回暖。

"现在我得想办法杀死一个永生不灭的黑暗巫师了，" 哈利说道，无可奈何地叹了一口气。"你要是在我们开始买东西_之前_就告诉我多好。"

* * *

卖箱子的商店比哈利去过的其他商店都要富丽堂皇；华美的窗帘上印着着精致的花纹，墙上和地上铺着染色的抛光木板，箱子陈列在光滑的象牙台上。店员穿着高级的袍子，其考究程度只比卢修斯·马尔福的袍子略逊一筹；他以一种油滑而讲究的礼貌态度招待哈利和麦格教授。

哈利已经问完了他的问题，并且选中了一个箱子，是用看起来很重的木头做的，木头没有抛过光，但是温暖，结实，上面雕着一条守护的龙，会把眼睛转过来看着走近的人。箱子上加持了法术，重量很轻，还能按照命令变小；还会从箱底伸出象爪子一样的触角，蠕动着跟在主人后面。箱子的四个侧面各有两个抽屉，每一个打开以后都和整个箱子一样深。箱盖上有四把锁，每把锁都通向不同的空间。还有－这才是最重要的部分－在箱子的底部有一个把手，拉开以后会出现一个向下的楼梯，通向一个点着灯的小房间，哈利估计了一下，里面大概能放十二个书架。

如果他们能把行李做到这样的程度，哈利不知道还有谁会想买房子。

一百零八个金币。这就是一个好箱子的价钱，二手的，没怎么用过。按照一个金币五十英镑的兑换比例，这个价钱已经够买一辆二手车了。哈利这辈子买过的东西加起来都没它贵。

九十七个金币。哈利合法地带出古灵阁的钱只剩下这么多了。

麦格教授看起来很懊恼。他们一整天都在买东西，可是当店员说出价钱的时候，她不用问哈利就知道钱袋里的钱不够，说明她心算很好。哈利再一次提醒自己，_科学盲_和_笨_完全是两回事。

"对不起，年轻人，" 麦格教授说。"这全是我的错。我愿意带你再去古灵阁一趟，但是现在银行已经关门，只提供应急服务了。"

哈利看着她，猜测着..

"算了，" 麦格教授叹了口气，转身向外，"我想，我们还是走吧。"

… 在一个孩子胆敢挑战她的权威的时候，她_没有_完全失去控制。她是不开心，可是她有_思考_，没有勃然大怒。也许是因为他们还要和一个永生不灭的黑暗魔王战斗－她需要哈利的好感。但是大多数大人连这个都考虑不到；他们根本想不到_将来的后果_，如果地位比他们低的人竟敢不听他们的话...

"教授？" 哈利说。

女巫转回身来看着他。

哈利深吸了一口气。他需要处在有点愤怒的状态，不然他绝对没胆子做现在他想试的事。_她不听我的_，他让自己想道，_我本来可以多拿些金币出来，可是她根本不想听_… 他把所有的一切集中在麦格身上，集中在令这个谈话服从他的意志的必要性上，他开口了。

"教授，你觉得一百个金币买个箱子绰绰有余了。所以在我的金币只剩下九十七个的时候，你都没有警告我。这和研究的结果一样－人们在自以为留了_一点_余量的时候就会这么做。他们不够悲观。换成我的话，为了保险起见，我会带_两百个_金币来。我的库房里有很多钱，没花完的可以还回去。但是我想你不会同意的。我想，即使我只是征求一下你的意见，你都会生气。我想错了吗？"

"我想我必须承认你说得对，" 麦格教授答道。"但是，年轻人－"

"这就是为什么我无法信任大人的原因，" 哈利的声音居然很稳定。"因为即使你只是_试着_和他们讲理，他们都会生气。对于他们来说，这样就是无礼，是冒犯，是挑战他们的地位。如果你试着和他们讨论，他们就_生气_。所以我在有任何_真正_重要的事情的时候，我都不能信任你们。即使你们为了扮演好一个关心孩子的大人的角色，貌似认真地听完了我说的话 － 你们也永远不会改变自己的行为，不会因为我说的任何话，做出任何真正的改变。"

店员以一种厚颜无耻的入迷表情看着他们。

"我可以理解你的看法，" 麦格教授终于说道。"如果我有的时候过于严格了，请你记住我当格兰芬多的院长很久了，有的时候我都觉得当了几千年了。"

哈利点点头，继续往下说。"所以－假设我有办法_不回_古灵阁就从我的库房里拿到更多的金币，但是这样就会让我违反规则，变成一个不听话的孩子。我能不能信任你呢，因为如果想要利用这个机会的话，你就必须暂时停止扮演麦格教授这个角色？"

"_什么_？" 麦格教授问。

"换句话说，如果我可以改变今天发生的事情，让我们_没有_少带钱，但是回想起来的时候会让你感到我作为孩子冒犯了大人的尊严，这样可以吗？"

"我想… 可以吧…" 女巫答道，听起来相当困惑。

哈利拿出莫克袋，说道，"从我的家庭库房里来的十一个金币。"

于是哈利的手里有了钱。

麦格教授的嘴巴张大了一刹那，不过她立刻闭上了。她把眼睛眯起来说道，"你从_哪里_弄来的－"

"从我的家庭库房，我刚才说了啊。"

"_怎么拿的_？"

"魔法。"

"这算什么回答！" 麦格教授怒道，然后停住了，楞了一下。

"嗯，是不能算，对不对？我_应该_对你说_，_我用实验的方法发现了莫克袋的功能的真正的秘密，其实它可以从世界上的任何地方拿东西，而不仅限于从袋子里面，关键是要用正确的方式命令它。但是实际上，这些金币是我摔倒在钱堆上的时候偷偷揣到口袋里的。任何懂得什么是悲观的人都知道钱是你很可能会临时需要的东西。现在你是为我挑战了你的权威生气呢？还是为我们能完成这个重要的任务高兴？"

店员的眼睛都快瞪成铜铃了。

高高的女巫站在那里，沉默着。

"你_必须_遵守霍格华兹的纪律，" 她在整整一分钟以后说道。"这是为了_所有的_学生。这里面_必须_包括你对_所有_教授的礼貌和服从。"

"我理解，麦格教授。"

"很好。现在我们买完箱子回家吧。"

哈利觉得想吐，想欢呼，想晕倒，想_随便做点什么_。这还是他的精心推理第一次成功地说服了_一个人_。也许只是因为第一次有大人真正有求于他，但是无论如何－

米勒娃·麦格，＋1分。

哈利鞠了一躬，把钱袋和另外的十一个金币放到麦格手里。"非常感谢你，教授。你可以帮我买一下吗？我想去一下厕所。"

那个店员已经恢复到之前殷勤的样子，指了指墙上一扇金色把手的门。哈利走开的时候，听见店员用油滑的声音问道，"我可以问问那是谁吗，麦格女士？我猜是个斯莱特林 －大概三年级？－肯定是出身名门，但是我没认出来－"

厕所关上的门把他的话隔断了，哈利找到门锁扣上，拿起自动清洗的魔法毛巾，用发抖的双手擦掉了前额上的汗珠。哈利浑身的麻瓜衣服都被汗水浸透了，还好隔着外面的袍子，看不出来。

他们回到漏锅酒吧的后院的时候正是日落时分，时间真的已经很晚了。寂静笼罩着这个魔法英国的斜角巷和整个麻瓜世界的交界（真是脱节得_要命_的经济… ）哈利回到麻瓜世界以后要找个公共电话亭给爸爸打电话。显然他不用担心行李会给偷走。他的箱子是一个高级魔法道具，绝大多数的麻瓜都注意不到；如果你愿意付出一辆二手车的代价的话，在魔法世界里就能买到这样的东西。

"现在我们要暂时分别了，" 麦格教授说。她惊叹地摇摇头。"今天是我生命中最奇怪的一天了... 很多年没有这样了，上次还是在我听说打败'那个人'的的是个孩子的时候。 现在回想起来，我怀疑那天是不是这个世界合情合理的最后一天。"

_咦，她有什么好抱怨的。你觉得你这一天不可思议吗？试试我的。_

"你今天给我留下了很深刻的印象，" 哈利告诉他。"我不该忘了开口称赞你，但是我有在心里给你加分之类的。"

"谢谢你，波特先生，" 麦格教授说。"如果你已经分到了一个学院的话，我给你扣的分能让你的孙子都别想再拿到学院奖杯。"

"谢谢_你_，教授。" 看来叫她明妮还是太早了。

即使如此，这个女人恐怕要算哈利见过的最理性的大人了，虽然她没有科学背景。哈利甚至考虑要在他的反黑暗魔王组织里给她一个二把手的位置，不过他还没那么傻，会这样说出来。_嗯，这个组织要叫什么名字好呢？食食死徒组织？_

"我们很快会再见的，在开学的时候，" 麦格教授说。"还有，波特先生，关于你的魔杖－"

"我知道你想要什么，" 哈利说。他取出他的宝贵的魔杖，强忍着内心的痛苦，反转过来，把杖头递给她。"拿去吧。我没有什么计划，一点也没有，但是我不想你做噩梦梦见我把房子炸掉。"

麦格教授很快地摇头。"哦，不是，波特先生！我不是那个意思。我只是想警告你，在家里不要_使用_你的魔杖，因为当局能够探测到非成年人施展的法术，那个在没人监护的情况下是违法的。"

"啊，" 哈利说，"这个规则听起来很合理啊。我很高兴，看到魔法世界认真对待这样的事情。"

麦格教授紧盯着他。"你说真的？"

"当然，" 哈利说。"我懂。魔法是危险的，这些规则的存在是有充分的理由的。还有一些其他的事情也是危险的。那个我也懂。记住，我可不蠢。"

"这一点我很难忘记的。谢谢你，哈利，这确实让我对于把某些东西交托给你多了些信心了。再见吧。"

哈利转身离开，准备进入漏锅酒吧，到麻瓜的世界里去。

他的手摸到酒吧后门的门把的时候，身后传来一声最后的低语。

"赫敏·格兰杰。"

"什么？" 哈利说，手还扣在门上。

"在霍格瓦兹的火车上，去找一个名叫赫敏·格兰杰的一年级女生。"

"她是谁？"

没有回答，哈利转过身的时候，麦格教授已经消失了。

* * *

_余波：_

校长阿布思·邓布利多从他的桌上倾身向前，闪亮的眼睛凝视着米勒娃。"那么，我亲爱的，你觉得哈利怎么样？"

米勒娃张开嘴，然后又合上了。然后她再一次张开嘴。还是一个字也说不出来。

"我明白了，" 阿布思凝重地说。"谢谢你的报告，米勒娃。你可以走了。"


	8. Chapter 7， HPMOR 回赠

哇哦。罗琳的一个文学代理发言人说，罗琳允许同人的存在，只要不收费，而且每个人都知道原著的版权属于她就可以了？她好酷啊。谢谢你，JKR，这个王国属于你！

* * *

我感到有必要声明一下，这一章里面的部分内容不是成心要"打击"谁。我没有什么不满，是这个故事自己在发展，你一旦开始损一个角色以后就很难停下来了。

有几个写评论的读者问我故事里的科学是真的还是编的的。那些都是真的，我的个人资料里有一个链接，那个科普网站会教你所有哈利**·**詹姆**·**波特**·**伊凡**·**维瑞斯懂得的知识，_还有更多_。

谢谢_所有_给我评论的读者。（特别谢谢鉻绿梦境的评论，"肺叶和茶不该互相接触的"，给了我意料之外的灵感。）

* * *

_"__你的爸爸几乎和我爸爸一样棒。"_

* * *

在国王十字火车站的第九站台，当哈利拥抱佩妮**·**伊凡**·**维瑞斯的时候，她的嘴唇在发抖，眼里满含着泪水。"你确定不用我陪你去吗，哈利？"

哈利看了一眼他的爸爸迈克·维瑞斯**·**伊凡，一副典型的又严肃又骄傲的神情，再看看他的妈妈，她确实看上去很… 不冷静。"妈妈，我知道你不喜欢魔法的世界。你不用去。我说真的。"

佩妮畏缩了一下。"哈利，你不用担心我。我是你妈妈，只要你需要－"

"妈妈，我在霍格华兹要独立生活_好几个月_呢。如果我一个人在火车站就受不了了的话，倒不如现在就发现的好，好趁早放弃。" 他压低了声音。"再说了，妈妈，那里的人都很爱我。如果有什么问题的话，我只要把吸汗带拿下来就行了。" 哈利点了点额头上用来遮住伤疤的吸汗带，"我得到的帮助会让我顾都顾不过来。"

"哦，哈利，" 佩妮低声说。她单膝跪下来，紧紧拥抱着他，把脸颊和他的脸颊靠在一起。哈利可以感到她的不规律的呼吸和一声不小心漏出的抽泣。"哦，哈利，请你永远记住，我真的很爱你。"

_就象她害怕永远见不到我了似的_，这个念头出现在哈利的脑海里。他知道他的判断是对的，可是他不知道妈妈在怕什么。

于是他做了个猜测。"妈妈，你知道我不会因为学过魔法就变成你妹妹那样，对不对？你要我施展什么魔法我都愿意－只要我做得到－或者如果你希望我在家里_不要_使用魔法，也可以，我决不会让魔法隔在我们中间－"

一个紧紧的拥抱把他的话打断了。"你的心真好，" 他的妈妈在他耳边小声说。"非常好，我的儿子。"

这时哈利自己也哽咽了。

他的妈妈放开他站起来，从包里拿出一条手帕，用发抖的手擦去眼睛周围哭花了的妆容。

让爸爸送他去国王十字火车站的魔法区域是不可能的。爸爸几乎没办法正眼去看哈利的行李箱。魔法是遗传的，迈克**·**维瑞斯**·**伊凡完全没有这方面的基因。

于是他的爸爸只是清清喉咙。"祝你在学校里一切顺利，哈利，" 他说。"我给你买的书够用了吗？"

哈利对爸爸解释过，为什么他认为这是一个非常难得的机会，可能会让他获得真正重要的革命性的研究成果。维瑞斯**·**伊凡教授听了以后点点头，把接下来整整两天的繁忙日程扔在了一边，陪着哈利完成了_史上规模最大的二手书扫荡活动。_他们去了四个城市，买了_三十_箱科学书籍，现在都放在哈利的行李箱里的小房间里面。大多数的书都是一两英镑一本，不过也有一些贵得_多_的，比如最新的_物理化学手册_，和一九七二年版的_大英百科全书_。哈利的爸爸一直用身体遮住付款台不给他看帐单的数目，不过哈利估计爸爸_至少_花了一千英镑。他对爸爸说，一旦弄清楚魔法世界的钱怎么换成英镑就把钱还给他，而他的爸爸说，你去跳湖算了。

现在爸爸问他：_我给你买的书够用了吗？_哈利完全明白爸爸期待的是怎样的回答。

哈利的嗓音不知道为什么有些哑了。"书是永远不够的，" 他背诵着维瑞斯家族的座右铭，爸爸单膝跪在地上给了他一个快速有力的拥抱。"但是你真的努力了，" 哈利说，感觉又哽咽了。"是非常，非常，_非常接近成功_的努力。"

他的爸爸站起身来。"好啦… " 他说。"_你_能看见九又四分之三站台吗？"

国王十字火车站很大，也很繁忙，墙和地板都铺着普通的土色花纹的瓷砖。火车站里熙熙攘攘的都是些普通的人，忙着些普通的事，聊着些普通的话题，制造了许多普通的噪音。车站里有一个九号站台（就是他们在的地方）和一个十号站台（就在他们旁边），可是九号和十号站台之间除了一道薄薄的分隔墙以外什么都没有。阳光从头顶的大天窗照下来，让大家清清楚楚地看到，根本没有九又四分之三站台这种东西。

哈利盯着四周看，眼睛酸得都要流泪了。他想，_来啊，灵视能力，来啊，灵视能力，_可是什么也没看见。他想到过挥一下魔杖试试，但是麦格教授警告过他不能使用魔杖。再说，如果魔杖里又冒出彩色的火花的话，他也许会以在火车站里放烟火的罪名被逮捕的。这还是在假设他的魔杖不玩什么新花样的前提下，比如炸掉整个火车站之类的。哈利只是很粗略地浏览过一下他的课本（里面的内容有够希奇古怪），好决定在接下来的四十八小时里买什么科学书籍。

哈利看了一下表，他还有一个小时的时间，火车的发车时间是十一点。也许这是一个智力测验，通不过的笨孩子不许当巫师。（你给自己预留的时间测试的是你的责任心，这是在学术界取得成功的第二重要的因素。）

"我会想办法的，" 哈利对在他旁边等着的父母说。"也许这是一个测验。"

他的爸爸皱起眉。"嗯… 也许可以找一找，看看地上有没有很多脚印通向一个莫名其妙的地方－"

"_爸爸_！" 哈利抗议道。"不许说！我都还没开始自己想呢！" 更糟糕的是，这还是个很不错的建议。

"对不起，" 他的爸爸道歉道。

"嗯…" 哈利的妈妈说。"我想他们应该不会对学生做这种事吧？你确定麦格教授什么都没说？"

"可能她那时注意力不太集中吧，" 哈利脱口而出。

"_哈利！"_ 他的爸爸妈妈一起吼道。"_你又干了什么？_"

"我，嗯－" 哈利咽了下口水。"哎呀，现在没时间解释了－"

"_哈利！_"

"真是这样！我们现在没时间了！这个说来话长，我还得想办法搞清楚怎么去学校！"

他的妈妈以手扶额。"有多糟？"

"我，嗯，" _因为是国家安全机密所以我不能说_，"大概有那次科学项目捅出的漏子一半那么糟？"

"_哈利！_"

"我，嗯，咦，你看那里有几个人带着猫头鹰耶我去问问他们怎么进站台！" 哈利从他的父母身边跑开了，跑向那边长着耀眼的红头发的一家人；他的箱子自动跟在他后面。

胖胖的女人在他跑过来的时候看到了他。"你好，亲爱的，第一次去霍格华兹吗？罗恩也是新生－" 然后她仔细地看了他一眼。"哈利·波特？"

四个男孩，一个红头发的女孩和一只猫头鹰一起回过头，呆呆地盯着他。

"哦，_不会吧_！" 哈利抗议道。他原本计划在到达霍格华兹之前暂时使用哈利**·**维瑞斯这个化名的。"我都买了吸汗带了！你是怎么知道我是谁的？"

"对啊，" 哈利的爸爸大步从后面跟过来问道，"你是_怎么_知道他是谁的？" 他的声音里流露出一种担心。

"你的照片登在报纸上了，" 双胞胎中的一个说道。

"**_哈利！_**"

"爸爸！不是你想的那样！那是因为我在一岁的时候打败了黑暗魔王！"

"**_什么？_**"

"妈妈可以解释给你听。"

"**_什么？_**"

"啊.. 迈克亲爱的，有些事情我原本想还是不要麻烦你比较好－ "

"对不起，" 哈利对盯着他看的红头发一家人说道，"不过如果你们能_现在_告诉我怎么去九又四分之三站台的话，我将非常非常感激。"

"啊.. " 女人说道。她抬起一只手，指向站台之间的分隔墙。"直接朝着第九站台和第十站台中间的分隔墙走过去就可以了。别停下来，别害怕你会撞到墙上，这个很重要。如果你觉得紧张的话，小跑着过去会比较好。"

"还有不管你做什么，千万别去想一头大象。"

"_乔治！_别理他，哈利亲爱的，根本用不着不去想一头大象。"

"我是弗雷德，妈妈，不是乔治－"

"谢谢！" 哈利说完后向分隔墙跑去－

等一下，如果_不相信_就不会成功吗？

就是在这种时候，哈利会痛恨自己的脑筋转得太快，能及时意识到这是一个"合理存疑"的规则适用的情况，也就是说，如果他一开始就相信能穿过分隔墙，他就会成功，但是现在他已经在担心自己不够_相信_自己能穿过这道墙，这就意味着他实际上_在_担心会撞上去－

"_哈利！你给我回来，你还欠我一个解释！_" 爸爸在后面大喊。

哈利闭上眼睛，尽量忘记所有他知道的所有有关合理存疑的理论，_拼命努力去_相信他会穿过这道墙－

－ 他周围的声音变了。

哈利睁开眼睛，停下了脚步，心里因为刚才故意去相信一件事觉得有点可耻。

他站在一个明亮的，露天的火车站台上，站台边停着一列巨大的火车，十四节长长的车厢，红色金属的蒸汽火车头，高高的烟囱，开动起来一定会把空气污染到死。站台上已经开始有点拥挤（虽然哈利其实早到了整整一个小时），很多孩子和他们的父母成群结队地聚在长凳，桌子，和各种小摊小贩旁边。

无庸置疑，国王十字火车站绝无可能存在着这么一个地方，根本藏不住。

_好吧，所以，可能性如下 (a) 我给传送到完全不同的一个地方了 (b) 他们可以随心所欲地折叠空间 或者 (c) 他们可以强悍地忽略一切法则。_

在他的身后传来滑动的声音，哈利转过身，看到他的行李箱伸出了爪子一样的触角，正跟在他后面。显然，为了魔法的目的，他的箱子也有足够的信心穿过分隔墙。哈利想到这一点的时候感觉有点不安。

过了一会儿，最小的那个红头发男孩拉着行李，从铁制的拱门（铁制的拱门？）那边跑进来了，差点撞到哈利身上。哈利一边骂自己是个笨蛋，居然一直站在原地不动，一边迅速离开门口那片区域。红头发的男孩用力拉着行李箱的拉杆，努力跟在他后面。又过了一会儿，一只白色的猫头鹰从拱门那边飞过来，落在男孩的肩上。

"老天，" 红头发的男孩说，"你真的是哈利·波特？"

_不会吧，又来了_。"我没办法从逻辑上确认这件事。我的爸爸妈妈给我起的名字是哈利·詹姆**·**波特**·**伊凡**·**维瑞斯, 有很多人说我_长得_很象我的父母，我是说我的另外的父母，不过，" 哈利皱起眉头，意识到一件事，"天知道，也许有什么法术能让孩子长成一个特定的样子－"

"呃，你说什么啊，伙计？"

_不是拉文克劳的料_，我猜。"是的，我是哈利·波特。"

"我是罗恩·韦斯莱，" 这个又高又瘦，长长的鼻子上长着雀斑的男孩说，伸出一只手，哈利礼貌地握了握。那只猫头鹰以一种奇怪的慎重和礼貌对哈利叫了一声（实际上是类似于哎哎哎的声音，令哈利吃了一惊。）

这时哈利忽然意识到一个可怕的灾难迫在眉睫。"等我一下，" 他对罗恩说，然后打开了他的行李箱的一个抽屉，他记得冬天的衣服是放在这里的－果然如此－他找出里面最薄的一条围巾，就压在冬天的大衣下面。哈利解下吸汗带，迅速地把围巾打开围在头上，在脸的附近打了个结。夏天这么穿是太热了，不过哈利还能忍受。

他关上这个抽屉，打开另外一个抽屉，拉出一件黑色的巫师袍子，从头上套进去，现在他看起来就不象从麻瓜世界来的了。

"好了，" 哈利说道。他的声音从围巾后面传过来，显得有点闷闷的。他转身面对罗恩。"我看起来怎么样？我知道很傻，不过能认出来是哈利·波特吗？"

"呃，" 罗恩说。他把张开的嘴巴关上了。"认不出来了，哈利。"

"太好了，" 哈利说。"不过，为了让这个努力不至于毫无意义，请你以后叫我，" 维瑞斯恐怕混不过去了，"斯布先生。"

"好吧，哈利，" 罗恩犹豫地说。

_原力在这一只上不太给力啊_。"叫…我… 斯布… 先生。"

"好吧， 斯布先生－" 罗恩停住了。"我做不到，那样让我感觉自己好傻。"

_不止是感觉而已啦_。"好吧。那_你_来选个名字好了。"

"加农先生，" 罗恩马上说道。"代表查德利加农炮。"

"嗯…" 哈利知道他一定会后悔问这个问题的。"查德利加农炮是什么？"

"_查德利加农炮是什么？_是史上最杰出的魁地奇球队！他们去年是在联盟里垫底了没错，但是－"

"魁地奇是什么？"

问这个问题也是一个错误。

"让我确定一下，" 哈利在罗恩连比带划的解释快要结束的时候说道。"抓住金色飞贼球的得分是_一百五十点_？"

"是啊－"

"如果不包括抓住金色飞贼球的得分，比赛里每次十分的进球一般会出现多少次？"

"嗯，在职业比赛里大概是十五到二十次－"

"这完全不合理。这会违背所有可能的游戏设计的规则。你看，这个比赛的其他部分听起来大致上是合理的，我是说，对于一项运动来说是合理的，但是你刚才说的基本上就是，金色飞贼球的归属几乎总是可以压倒性地决定比赛的结果。两个找球手在天上飞来飞去地找金色飞贼球，几乎不和其他人互动，发现金色飞贼球基本上是靠运气－"

"根本不是运气！" 罗恩抗议道。"你在扫视的时候必须让眼睛按照正确的规律移动－"

"那不是_互动_，没有和其他人的配合和对抗，比赛谁转眼睛比较厉害有什么好看？然后不管哪个找球手碰巧看到了球，他就扑上去一把抓住，然后所有其他人的努力就都没有意义了。这就象是有人给一个真实的比赛嫁接了这么一个特别的位置，好让你不用真正参加，也不用学习比赛的其余部分就能变成最有价值球员。第一个找球手是谁，是哪个国王的傻儿子想玩魁地奇又学不会规则吗？" 实际上，这么一想，这个猜测还真是令人吃惊地靠谱。把他弄到一根扫把上去，跟他说去抓那个亮闪闪的东西就好...

罗恩的脸皱起来了。"就算你不喜欢魁地奇，也不用嘲笑它吧！"

"如果你不能批评的话，你就不能优化。我是在建议怎么_改进这个比赛_。很简单。把金色飞贼球的部分去掉就行了。"

"他们不会因为_你_说要改就把比赛改掉的！"

"我_是'_幸存的男孩'嘛，你知道。大家会听我说话的。如果我能说服他们改变霍格华兹校内比赛的规则的话，说不定这个创新就会传播开来。"

绝对的恐怖出现在罗恩的脸上。"可是，如果把金色飞贼球的部分去掉了，你怎么知道比赛什么时候结束呢？"

"_买… 一只… 钟_。比起这种有时候花十分钟，有时候花好几个小时的比赛，时间长度固定的比赛公平多了。对于观众来说，时间安排上也会减少很多不确定性。" 哈利叹了口气。"好啦，别吓成这样了，我大概不会_真的_花时间去摧毁这个差劲的全民运动，按我的理念把它重新设计得强一点，聪明一点。我还有重要得多_得多_的事情需要操心。" 哈利显得若有所思。"不过，写一篇《取消金色飞贼球的九十五条革命纲领》，钉在教堂的门上，也_花_不了多少时间－"

"波特，" 一个小男孩带着拖腔说道，"你脸上那是_什么_呀，站在你旁边的又是_什么_？"

罗恩脸上的恐怖被完全的痛恨取代了。"_是你_！"

哈利转过头；果然是德拉科·马尔福，恐怕是不情愿地穿着学校的标准制服，但是他的行李箱弥补了这个遗憾；它看起来至少和哈利的一样神奇，但是要优雅得多；箱子上面镶嵌着纯银和祖母绿的宝石，上面有一个图案，哈利怀疑是马尔福家族的纹章，是一条美丽的露出獠牙的蛇，缠绕在两根交叉的象牙魔杖上。

"德拉科！" 哈利说道。"嗯，如果你希望的话，我可以叫你马尔福，但是那样会让我感觉叫的是卢修斯。我很高兴看见你在，呃，在我们的会面之后过得很好。这位是罗恩·韦斯莱。还有，我现在正努力不给人认出来，所以请叫我，嗯，" 哈利看了一眼他的袍子，"布莱克先生。"

"_哈利_！" 罗恩小声怒道。"你不能用_那个_姓！"

哈利楞了一下。"为什么不能？" _听起来_很酷很黑暗啊，象一个神秘的外国人－

"我觉得这个姓很_不错_，" 德拉科说，"但是它属于高贵和最古老的布莱克家族。我叫你银先生好了。"

"_你_不许接近.. 金先生，" 罗恩冷冷地说，向前迈进一步。"他不需要和你这样的人说话！"

哈利抬起一只手想安抚局势。"我还是叫铜先生好了，谢谢你们提供这个这个起名的模式。还有，罗恩，嗯，" 哈利挣扎着说出这句话，"我很高兴你这么... 热情地保护我，但是我真的不介意和德拉科说话－"

对于罗恩来说，这很显然压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，他转身看着哈利，眼睛里燃烧着不可思议的愤怒。"_什么_？你_知道_他是谁吗？"

"是的，罗恩，" 哈利说，"你应该记得，刚才他并没有介绍自己，我就叫他德拉科了。"

德拉科窃笑起来。他看到罗恩肩上的白色猫头鹰的时候眼睛一亮。"哦，_这_是什么？" 德拉科用恶毒的语气慢吞吞地说。"韦斯莱家著名的家庭老鼠呢？"

"埋在后院了，" 罗恩冷冰冰地答道。

"哦，太让人伤心了。波… 啊，铜先生，我应该告诉你的，大家普遍公认韦斯莱家族发生过_史上最有意思的宠物故事_。你想说说吗，韦斯莱？"

罗恩的脸扭曲了。"如果发生在_你_家，你就不会觉得有趣了！"

"哦，"德拉科笑嘻嘻地说道，"可是马尔福家_永远不会发生_这种事。"

罗恩的双手攥成了拳头－

"够了，" 哈利说道，尽量让自己的声音显得平静而有权威。很明显，不管是怎么回事，它对于这个红头发的孩子来说是个痛苦的回忆。"如果罗恩不想说，他就不用说，我也希望请你不要再说了。"

德拉科惊讶地看着哈利，罗恩点点头。"就是这样，哈利！我的意思是，铜先生！你看到他是什么样的人了吧？现在叫他走开！"

哈利在心里默默数到十，对他来说是一个迅速的12345678910 －这个奇怪的习惯是妈妈在他五岁的时候教他的，哈利觉得他的方式更快，而且同样有效。"我不会叫他走开的，" 哈利平静地说。"如果他想和我说话，我很欢迎。"

"好吧，可是我不想和跟德拉科·马尔福混在一起的人做朋友，" 罗恩冷冰冰地宣布。

哈利耸耸肩膀。"随你吧。_我_不想让别人来决定我可以或者不可以和谁在一起。" 他在心里默祷，_走开，走开..._

罗恩的的脸上是一片惊讶的茫然，好象他真的以为他刚才的话会起作用。接着他转过身，拉着行李，怒气冲天地向站台的另一边走去。

"如果你不喜欢他，" 德拉科好奇地问，"你为什么不直接走开呢？"

"嗯.. 他的妈妈帮过我的忙，告诉我怎么从国王十字火车站来这个站台，所以不太好意思叫他走开。而且我并不_讨厌_这个叫罗恩的家伙，" 哈利说，"我只是，只是..." 哈利搜寻着恰当的词句。

"看不出他有什么存在的理由？" 德拉科帮他说道。

"差不多就是这样。"

"不管怎么样，波特… 如果你真的是麻瓜养大的话－" 德拉科停顿了一下，好象在等哈利否认，可是哈利什么也没说 － "你可能还不知道出名是什么感觉。大家会想要占用你_所有_的时间。你_必须_学会说不。"

哈利点点头，让脸上露出沉思的表情。"听起来是个不错的建议。"

"如果你想对所有人友好，其结果就是把大部分的时间花在脸皮最厚的人身上。你要想好你_愿意_花时间和谁在一起，让其他所有人走开。你才刚来，波特，所以大家会通过你和谁在一起来判断你，你可不想被人看见和罗恩·韦斯莱这种人混在一起。"

哈利再次点点头。"如果你不介意我问的话，你是怎么认出我的？"

"_铜先生，_" 德拉科拖长了声音答道，"_我以前就见过你_，你还记得吧。我看见有人把围巾蒙在头上走来走去，看上去可笑得要命。所以我就_猜_了一下。"

哈利低头致意，接受了这个恭维。"我_非常非常_抱歉，" 哈利说，"我是说，关于我们的第一次会面。我没想让你在卢修斯面前丢面子。"

德拉科挥挥手表示不介意，同时以古怪的眼神看了一眼哈利。"要是爸爸看见你是怎么_奉承我_的就好了－" 德拉科笑起来。"不过得谢谢_你_对爸爸说的那些话。不然的话向他解释就更难了。"

哈利深深鞠了一躬。"也谢谢_你_作为回赠，对麦格教授说的话。"

"不客气。不过有一个助手恐怕偷偷告诉她的好朋友了，因为爸爸说外面流传着一些_奇怪的谣言_，什么你和我打了一架之类的。"

"哎呀，" 哈利退缩了一下。"我_非常_抱歉－"

"无所谓，我们都习惯了。梅林在上，关于马尔福家族的谣言反正也够多的了。"

哈利点点头。"我很高兴你没惹上麻烦。"

德拉科得意地笑。"爸爸的幽默感，嗯，比较_文雅_，不过他确实懂得什么是交朋友。_非常_懂得。上个月，他让我在每天晚上睡觉之前反复念，'我会在霍格华兹交朋友。' 当我把发生的所有事情解释给他听，他明白我在做什么以后，他給我买了个冰淇淋。"

哈利的下巴掉下来了。"_这样的事你能忽悠出冰淇淋？_"

德拉科得意洋洋地点头。"噢，爸爸当然_知道_我在做什么，不过教我应该_怎么_做的就是他，所以我只要露出恰如其分的笑容，这就会变成我们父子之间的一种默契。他_必须_给我买冰淇淋，不然我就会装出可怜兮兮的样子，好象我觉得让他失望了似的。"

哈利以估量的眼光打量着德拉科，发现自己遇上了一位专家。"你上过怎么操纵别人的_课_？"

"当然，" 德拉科自豪地说。"我可是_马尔福_家的人。爸爸给我请了私人教师。"

"哇哦，" 哈利说。读过罗伯特·塞阿丁尼的《_影响力：科学和实践_》和这个比起来就不值一提了（虽然那也是一本超级了不起的书）。"你的爸爸几乎和我爸爸一样棒。"

德拉科高高地挑起了眉毛。"哦？_你_的爸爸做过什么？"

"他给我买了很多书。"

德拉科想了想。"这个没什么特别啊。"

"你要看见他才会知道。不管怎么说，我很高兴听到这些。卢修斯那样看你的时候，我差点以为他要用－用钻心剜骨的法术来折磨你。"

"我爸爸非常爱我，" 德拉科坚定地说。"他决不会做这样的事。"

"嗯…" 哈利说。他想起那个黑袍银发的优雅身影拿着美丽致命的银质手杖，勃然大怒地冲进麦金夫人店里的样子。很难想象他会是个溺爱的父亲。"请你不要误会我的意思，不过你是怎么知道的呢？"

"啊？" 显然，德拉科很少问自己这个问题。

"我问的是理性思维的最基本的问题：你为什么相信你所相信的？ 你认为你知道些什么，你又为什么认为你知道？是什么让你认为卢修斯不会为了获得个人的权力牺牲你，象他牺牲其他的事物一样？"

德拉科又用古怪的眼神看了一眼哈利。"关于我爸爸_你_又知道什么？"

"嗯.. 巫审加码的席位，霍格华兹学校董事会的席位，难以置信的财富，能和魔法界首相夫子说上话的人，魔法界首相夫子信任的人，也许藏有魔法界首相夫子极不体面的照片的人，黑暗魔王以下第一位血统论者，曾经的食死徒，身上有黑暗印记，因为号称中了魂魄出窍的法术免遭法律制裁，只是这种可能性太离奇，谁也不信… 大写的邪恶，天生的杀手.. 我想就这些了。"

德拉科的眼睛眯成了一条缝。"麦格告诉你的，是不是？"

"不是，关于卢修斯的事她_什么_都不肯说，只叫我离他远一点。后来我们在魔药店出了一点小意外，趁麦格教授忙着对店主发脾气和收拾残局的时候，我抓住了一个顾客，向_他们_打听了一下卢修斯的事。"

德拉科的眼睛再次睁大了。"你_真的_吗？"

哈利莫名其妙地看了德拉科一眼。"如果我第一次是在撒谎，你多问我一次我也不会说实话啊。"

德拉科呆了一下才明白这句话的意思。

"你绝对会給分到斯莱特林。"

"我绝对会给分到拉文克劳，谢谢你。我要的权力只是书而已。"

德拉科格格笑了。"随你怎么说吧。无论如何… 关于你刚才的问题… " 德拉科深吸了一口气，表情严肃起来。"爸爸有一次为我错过了巫审加码的投票。我骑扫把的时候摔了下来，断了好几根肋骨。痛死了。我从来没那么痛过，以为自己要死了。爸爸因此缺席了一次特别重要的投票，因为他要在圣蒙果医院陪我，拉着我的手，跟我说我不会有事的。"

哈利尴尬地移开目光，又努力让视线回到德拉科身上。"你为什么告诉我_这个_？感觉比较… _私人_… "

德拉科严肃地看着哈利。"我的一个老师告诉我，互相了解对方比较私人的事情有助于建立起亲密的友谊。大多数人没有好朋友的原因是他们觉得太尴尬了，不愿意告诉别人关于他们的真正重要的事。" 德拉科邀请地伸出手掌。"轮到你了？"

哈利注意到，即使明知德拉科充满期待的脸多半是成年累月反复练习过的，也不会减少它的效果。实际上_确实_减少了_一些_，不过很不幸，还不能令它_完全无效_。同样的，德拉科巧妙地使用了无条件的礼物引起的回赠的压力，这个技巧哈利在社会心理学的书里看到过（实验说明，如果你想请大家填写调查问卷，无条件地送给每人五美元，比提出付给每个填完的人五十美元要有效一倍）。德拉科无条件地分享了一个私人秘密，现在邀请哈利说出一个秘密作为回报… 问题在于，哈利_确实_感到了压力。如果拒绝的话，哈利非常确定，等着他的肯定是一个难过的失望表情，说不定还夹杂着一点小小的轻蔑，显示出他被扣了分。

"德拉科，" 哈利说，"我想让你知道，我很清楚你现在在做什么。这个在我的书上叫做_回赠_，他们说，如果你想让别人做什么事的话，无条件地送给他们两个银币，比出二十个银币去买还要有效一倍… " 哈利的声音低下去了。

德拉科看起来很难过，很失望。"这不是一个诡计，哈利。这是真正的成为朋友的方法。"

哈利举起一只手。"我没说我不回应啊。我只是需要一点时间，来找一件比较私人又没什么破坏性的事。这么说吧… 我想让你知道，我不喜欢被人催着做决定。" 当你学会辨认这些施加压力的技巧以后，停下来考虑一下，是消除它们的影响的很有效的办法。

"好啊，" 德拉科说道。"你想的时候我等着好了。哦对了，请你说的时候把围巾拿下来。"

_简单，然而有效。_

_哈利禁不住注意到，他的那些为了抗拒被操纵／挽回面子／自我炫耀作出的努力，和德拉科比起来显得多么笨拙，生硬，难看。我很需要那些私人教师。_

"好吧，" 哈利过了一会儿以后说道。"我要说了。" 他向周围看了看，然后把围巾往上卷，露出了伤疤以外的其他部分。"嗯… 从你说的听起来，你真的可以依靠你父亲。我是说… 如果你认真对他说一件事的话，他会听，而且会认真考虑你的意见。"

德拉科点点头。

"有的时候，" 哈利说，咽了一口口水。要说出来令人意外地困难，不过这是应该的。"有的时候，我但愿我的爸爸也能象你爸爸那样。" 哈利的目光不由自主地从德拉科的脸上移开了，但是他逼自己继续看着德拉科。

这时哈利才意识到自己_刚才说的是什么话_，他赶紧解释道，"我不是说想让爸爸变成象卢修斯那样的完美的杀人机器，我是说，希望他认真考虑我的意见－"

"我知道，" 德拉科笑着说。"好啦… 现在我们不是离朋友又近一步了吗？"

哈利点点头。"是的。确实是。嗯.. 请别见怪，不过我还是要伪装起来。我_真的_不想去应付－"

"我理解。"

哈利再次把围巾放下遮住脸。

"我的爸爸对所有的朋友都很重视，" 德拉科说。"这就是为什么他有很多朋友。你应该去见见他的。"

"我会考虑的，" 哈利不置可否地答道。他惊叹地摇摇头。"所以你真的是他唯一的弱点。嗯。"

现在德拉科看着哈利的眼神变得_非常_古怪了。"要不要找个地方坐下来喝点什么？"

哈利这才意识到他在同一个地方站的时间太长了，他伸伸懒腰，活动了一下僵硬的后背。"好啊。"

站台上的人开始多起来了，不过在离红色的蒸汽机车头比较远的地方还有一片相对比较安静的区域。他们在路上经过了一个小摊，一个秃顶络腮胡子的男人在卖报纸和漫画，还有堆在一起的一种鲜绿色的罐装饮料。

摊主靠在椅背上，正在喝一罐鲜绿色饮料。他刚喝了一口，正好看见优雅高贵的德拉科·马尔福陪着一个脸上包着围巾，看起来蠢得要命的神秘男孩走过来，不由得呛住咳嗽起来，鲜绿色的饮料从他嘴里溢出，把胡子弄湿了一大块。

"劳驾问一下，" 哈利说，"这玩意儿到底_是_什么啊？"

"笑话茶，" 摊主说。"喝了它就会有令人惊奇的事情发生，让你把茶溅到自己或者别人身上。不过茶里加持了法术，几秒以后就会消失－" 真的，他的胡子上的茶渍已经开始消失了。

"太有意思了，" 德拉科说。"实在太，太好笑了。走吧，铜先生，我们去找个别的－"

"等一下，" 哈利说。

"噢_不会吧_！这也太_低龄_了！"

"不行，对不起，德拉科，我_必须_要调查一下。如果我喝笑话茶的时候拼命保持严肃，一点也不开玩笑，会怎么样呢？"

摊主神秘地笑笑。"谁知道？一个朋友打扮成青蛙从你身边走过？反正一定会发生意料之外的事－"

"不。对不起。我不信。这种设定实在太荒唐，我都没办法用语言描述了。一杯天杀的_饮料不可能_改写现实，让它产生_喜剧效果，_不然我就彻底放弃，退休到巴哈马去－"

德拉科哀叹一声。"我们_真的_一定要这样吗？"

"你不用喝，但是我_必须_调查一下。_必须_。多少钱？"

"五个铜币一罐，" 摊主说。

"_五个铜币_？能改变现实的碳酸饮料，_一罐卖五个铜币_？" 哈利把手伸到莫克袋里，说道 "四个银币，四个铜币"，把钱拍在桌上。"请给我来二十四罐。"

"我也来一罐，" 德拉科叹了口气，把手伸到口袋里。

哈利马上摇摇头。"不用，让我来。不算请客，我想看看它对你是不是一样有效。" 卖给他的饮料堆在柜台上了，他拿起一罐扔给德拉科，把剩下的放到莫克袋里。莫克袋的自动扩张袋口一边吃一边小声地打嗝，让哈利对于终有一天他会为所有的这一切找到一个合理的解释的信心不禁有些动摇。

莫克袋打了二十二个嗝以后，哈利把最后一罐拿在手里。德拉克期待地看着他，他们同时拉开了饮料罐的拉环。

哈利把围巾卷起来露出嘴巴，他们一起仰头喝了一口。

不知道为什么，茶的_味道_是亮绿色的－有很多泡沫，比青柠还要绿。

除此以外，什么也没发生。

哈利看着摊主，他正善意地看着他们。

_好吧，如果这家伙利用一个偶然的意外卖给我二十四罐普通饮料的话，我要先为他的创造性的创业精神鼓掌，然后杀了他。_

"不一定会马上发生，" 店主说。"但是一罐之内一定会发生一次。如果没有，我退你钱。"

哈利又喝了一大口。

还是什么也没发生。

_也许我应该把这罐东西一口喝完… 然后希望我的胃不会因为过多的二氧化碳爆掉，并且喝的时候不会打嗝..._

算了，稍微耐心_一点_也没什么。不过说实话，哈利还是觉得不可能。你不能走到一个人面前，说："现在我要让你大吃一惊" 或者 "现在我来告诉你这个笑话最好笑的地方，很可笑哦。" 这就会破坏笑话的效果。以哈利目前的思想准备，就算卢修斯穿着芭蕾舞女演员的衣服走过他面前，他也不至于把饮料喷出来。_现在_这个宇宙得玩出多古怪的花样才能成功啊？

"不管怎么样，先找个地方坐吧，" 哈利说。他准备再喝一口就开始走向远处的座位。这时他的角度刚好可以看到刚才的小摊在展示一份名叫《谬论家》的报纸，上面的头条是：

**_'幸存的男孩'让_**  
**_德拉科·马尔福怀孕了_**

"啊！" 德拉科尖叫起来，哈利喷出来的亮绿色的茶水溅了他一身。德拉科转过身，怒火中烧地瞪着哈利，拿起他自己的那罐。"你个麻瓜养的！让_你_也尝尝被喷一身的滋味！" 德拉科故意喝了一大口，就在这时，他自己的眼睛也落到了报纸的标题上。

茶水向他喷过来的时候，哈利出于本能的条件反射把脸挡住了。不幸的是，他用来挡脸的那只手还拿着笑话茶，于是罐子里剩下的绿色饮料全泼翻在他肩膀上了。

哈利瞪着手里的饮料罐子，拼命地咳呛了一阵。这时德拉科袍子上的绿色已经开始消失了。

然后他抬头再次瞪着报纸的头条。

**_'幸存的男孩'让_**  
**_德拉科·马尔福怀孕了_**

哈利的嘴巴张开了，说，"可－可是－可－..."

问题在于，有太多抗议在互相打架。每次哈利想说"可是我们才十一岁！"的时候，"可是男生不会怀孕！" 就会要求优先发言，又随之被"可是我们之间真的没有什么"取代。

然后哈利再次低头看着他手里的饮料罐子。

他感到一种很深的渴望，想要一边拼命尖叫一边跑掉，直到缺氧倒下为止，唯一令他没有这么做的原因是因为他曾经读到过，这种惊惶失措的感觉往往意味着你遇到了一个_真正_重要的科学问题。

哈利怒骂一声，狠狠把手里的空罐子扔进附近的垃圾桶，走回那个小摊。"请给我来一份《谬论家》。" 他付了四个铜币，从莫克袋里取出另一罐笑话茶，走到浅金色头发的男孩坐着的那张野餐桌前。他正以一种坦率的欣赏态度看着自己的饮料罐。

"我收回刚才的话，" 德拉科说，"这个还不错嘛。"

"嗨，德拉科，你知道还有一个比交换秘密更有效的办法可以让我们变成朋友吗？谋杀。"

"我有个老师也是这么说的，" 德拉科同意道。他把手伸到袍子里，潇洒自如地地挠了挠痒痒。"你想杀谁？"

哈利把_《谬论家》_重重拍在桌上。"写这个头条的家伙。"

德拉科哼了一声。"不是男的。是女的。_十岁_的女孩，你敢相信吗？她妈妈死了以后她就疯了，她爸爸是这个报纸的主编，_确信_女儿是个预言家，有什么不知道就去问卢娜·洛夫古德，她说_什么_他都信。"

哈利心不在焉地拉开第二罐笑话茶的拉环，准备开始喝。"开什么玩笑？这比麻瓜的新闻报道还糟，我以前还以为那是不可能的事呢。"

德拉科怒骂一声。"她对编排马尔福家的人有一种变态的爱好。她爸爸在政治上是反对我们的，所以不管她说什么他都登出来。等我长大了我要强暴她。"

绿色的液体从哈利的鼻孔里喷出来，把鼻子上的围巾弄湿了。肺叶和笑话茶和不该互相接触的，哈利在接下来的几秒里都在剧烈地咳嗽。

德拉科的目光锐利地盯着他。"有什么问题吗？"

在这一刻，哈利开始意识到（a)德拉科把手伸进袍子里的时候，从火车站台传来的声音变成了模糊的白噪声；（b)当他建议用谋杀作为建立友情的手段的时候，只有一个人认为那是在开玩笑。

_对了。因为他看上去完全象个正常的孩子。其实他就是个正常的孩子，一个普通的男孩子如果有达斯·维达（Darth Vader）那样的爸爸，就会变成这种样子。_

"嗯，没有，" 哈利咳嗽道，_哦上帝这下他该怎么给自己圆场呢_，"我只是有点惊讶，你怎么公开谈论这样的事。你好象并不担心被抓住之类的。"

德拉科嗤之以鼻。"你在什么开玩笑？_卢娜·洛夫古德_的证词，想赢过我的？"

真是活见鬼。"也就是说，没有魔法可以用来查出发生的真相了？" _也没有DNA测试… 目前还没有。_

德拉科向四周看了看，眯起了眼睛。"也是，你还什么都不知道呢。这样吧，我来解释给你听，我是说，真正的解释，就好象你已经进了斯莱特林，来问我这个问题一样。但是你必须发誓保守秘密。"

"我发誓，" 哈利说。

"法庭上用的是吐真剂，不过那其实是个笑话，你只要在上庭作证之前消除自己的记忆，然后一口咬定对方植入了假的记忆就行了。当然，如果你只是普通人的话，法庭在未经审判之前会优先推定是失忆术，而不是假记忆术。但是法庭还是可以自行裁定，而且如果牵涉到_我_，这件案子的判决就会影响到贵族的荣誉，在这种情况下，审判权会上交到巫审加码，爸爸在那里掌握着多数的投票。我被宣判无罪以后，洛夫古德一家就必须为污蔑我的名誉赔款。他们也知道整件事会这样发展，所以在一开始就会闭上嘴巴。"

_哈利感到一阵恶寒，伴随着恶寒而来的是一个指令，要求他保持正常的声音和表情。备忘录：尽快抽空推翻魔法英国的政府。_

哈利咳嗽了一下，清了清喉咙。"德拉科，请你一定一定_一定_不要误会我。我说过保密就一定会做到，可是就象你刚才说的，我也许会去斯莱特林，所以我想了解一下，从_理论上_来说，如果我上庭作证说我听到过你计划这件事，会怎么样呢？"

"在那种情况的话，如果我不是马尔福家的人，我就要倒霉了，" 德拉科得意洋洋地回答道。"不过我是马尔福… 爸爸掌握着多数的投票。之后他会灭了你… 嗯，我想不会太容易，因为你_是_'幸存的男孩'，不过这种事情爸爸很拿手。" 德拉科皱起眉头。"再说了，_你_说过要杀了她，你怎么不担心她忽然死掉了，然后_我_去上庭作证说，听到过你计划这件事呢？"

_天啊，我这一天怎么会错到这样离谱的地步_？哈利的嘴巴在他仔细考虑前就开口了。"我那时候以为她是_大人_！我不知道_这里_是怎样，不过在麻瓜英国，杀死一个孩子是会激起陪审团的义愤的 - "

"也有道理，" 德拉科说，看起来还是有点疑心。"不过无论如何，最聪明的做法还是不要惊动警察。如果我们小心点，不做医疗法术治不好的伤害的话，只要在事后消除她的记忆就行了，下个星期还可以照样再来一次。" 浅金色头发的男孩格格笑了，孩子气的尖锐的笑声。"不过想象一下，如果她说德拉科·马尔福_还有_'幸存的男孩'都侵犯过她，连_邓布利多_都不会相信。"

_我要把你们这个小得可怜的黑暗时代的余孽撕成比原子还小的碎片_。"我说，我们把这个计划放一放好吗？在发现写那个头条的人是个比我小一岁的女孩以后，我想到了另外一个报复的办法。"

"啊？说来听听，" 德拉科说，喝了一口笑话茶。

哈利不知道笑话茶的法术是不是一罐只有一次，不过他_确实_知道可以嫁祸给谁，所以他小心地选择了正确的时机：

"我在想，_有一天我要和那个女人结婚_。"

德拉科发出一声可怕的呛住了的声音，绿色的液体从他嘴边流下来，让他看起来就象一个坏掉了的汽车散热器。"你_发神经_啊？"

"正相反，我的理性正象冰块一样燃烧。"

"你的品味比莱斯特兰奇家的人还怪，" 德拉科说，听起来似乎有几分敬佩。"这么说，你想她完全归你所有咯？"

"是的。我会欠你一个人情－"

德拉科摇摇手。"不用啦，这个免费。"

哈利低头盯着手里的饮料罐，感到血液在逐渐变冷。德拉科迷人，快乐，对朋友慷慨大方；他并没有反社会的人格障碍（psychopath)。最可悲和最糟糕的部分就在这里：哈利对人类心理学足够了解，他_知道_德拉科_不是_一个怪物。在世界历史上，能让类似的谈话发生的社会少说也有一万个。不是的，我们目前的世界距离一个只有_邪恶的变态_才能说出德拉科刚才的话的世界还差很远。他的言行其实非常简单，非常人性化，如果没有外力的介入，人类就是这样。对于德拉科来说，他的敌人不能算人。

在这个时间的流逝似乎放慢了的国家，就在此时此地，象在理性时代之前的黎明前的黑暗一样，一个拥有足够权力的贵族的儿子理所当然地认为自己凌驾于法律之上，至少在受害人是农家姑娘的时候是如此。即使在麻瓜的世界里，也还有些地方仍然是这样。在有的国家，贵族仍然存在，他们也仍然这样思考； 甚至于在更黑暗的土地上，凌驾于法律之上的人不止是贵族而已。所有没有继承理性时代的文化的地方都是这样。魔法英国看起来就是这样的一个地方，即使他们已经在文化的互相渗透作用下引入了拉环的饮料罐子。

_如果德拉科不改变他想要报仇的想法，如果我不想放弃获得终身幸福的机会去娶一个可怜的疯子女孩，那么我刚才争取到的只是时间，而且时间不长－_

只能救一个女孩。救不了其他人。

_不知道列一张血统论的领袖的单子，把他们挨个杀掉有多难。_

他们在法国大革命的时候基本上就是这么干的－把所有反对革命的敌人列一张单子，去掉他们脖子以上的部分－哈利记得好象效果不怎么样。也许他需要回去复习一下爸爸给他买的历史书，看看法国大革命的问题是不是很容易解决的一种。

哈利抬头望天，在万里无云的天空中，可以看见苍白的月亮的形状。

_也就是说，这个世界是崩坏，残缺，疯狂的，而且残忍，血腥，黑暗。这是新闻吗？不管怎么说，你以前就知道了.._

"你看起来好严肃，"德拉科说。"我来猜一下，你的麻瓜父母告诉你，这样的事情是不对的。"

哈利点点头没说话，他不太信任自己的声音。

"嗯，就像爸爸说的那样，学院也许有四个，可是最终每个人不是斯莱特林就是赫夫帕夫。坦率地说，你不是赫夫帕夫那边的。如果你愿意在暗地里和马尔福家结盟的话… 我们的力量，加上你的名望… 你能比_我_更为所欲为。想_试试_看吗？感受一下那是什么滋味？"

_我们是多么狡猾的一条小蛇啊。才十一岁，已经知道怎么哄猎物出洞了.._

哈利想了想，权衡了一下，然后选定了他的武器。"德拉科，你能跟我解释一下血统论的理念吗？我是新人，还不太懂。"

德拉科的脸上出现了一个大大的笑容。"你真的应该见见我爸爸，问_他_这个问题。你知道，他是我们的领袖。"

"給我一个三十秒的版本。"

"好吧，" 德拉科说道。他深吸了一口气，放慢了语速，开始抑扬顿挫地演讲。"麻瓜出身的巫师污染了魔法世界，令我们的魔力越来越弱，一代不如一代。曾经萨拉查·斯莱特林和戈德里克·格兰芬多和罗依纳·拉文克劳和赫尔加·赫夫帕夫以他们的力量创建了霍格华兹，制造了金匣**，**宝剑，王冠，圣杯这样的魔法宝物，近代的巫师没有一个人能和他们比肩。我们正在变弱，在麻瓜的方向退化，因为我们和麻瓜出身的人通婚，让没有魔力的哑炮（squib)孩子活下来。如果任这样的污染继续的话，很快我们的魔杖就会折断，我们的艺术就会失传，梅林的传人就会灭绝，亚特兰帝斯的血脉就会从此沉沦。我们的孩子们会象麻瓜们一样在尘埃里刨食，黑暗会永远笼罩这个世界。" 德拉科喝了一口茶，看上去很满意；看起来，这就是他的整个的论点了。

"很有说服力，" 哈利说，不过他指的是修辞手段，不是内容。这是一个标准的模式：光荣的时代的堕落，为了保护仅存的珍贵部分必须保持纯洁，抗拒污染，过去是上坡路而未来是下坡路。而这个模式也有它的天敌… "不过我必须纠正一个事实。你关于麻瓜的信息有点过时了。我们已经不再在灰尘里刨食了。"

德拉科猛地回过头。"_什么_？你什么意思，_我们_？"

"我们。我们科学家。弗兰西斯·培根的传人和理性时代的血脉。麻瓜们没有呆坐着哭诉没有魔杖的悲哀，我们有我们_自己_的力量，有没有魔法都没关系。如果你们的力量消失了，对我们大家都是巨大的损失，因为对于我们来说，你们的魔法是指向这个世界的_真正的_规则的唯一线索 － 但是你们不会在灰尘里刨食的。你们的房子还是会冬暖夏凉，你们还是会有医生和药物。如果魔法失传了，科学会让你活下去。那会是个悲剧，但决不会是世界的光芒熄灭的时刻。我是这么认为的。"

德拉科往后退了几英尺，脸上满是震惊和恐惧。"_以梅林的名义，你到底在说什么，波特？_"

"嗨，我都听了_你的说法_，你不能听听_我的_吗？" _太生硬了_，哈利指责自己。不过仍然有效；德拉科不再后退了，开始听他说话。

"总之，" 哈利说道，"我要说的是，你们对麻瓜世界发生的事似乎没有太多关注。" 也许魔法世界认为地球的其余部分是一个巨大的贫民窟，所有值得关注的新闻都类似于《经济时报》对布隆迪水深火热的状况的报道。"好了。问个问题。巫师们去过月亮吗？你知道，那个东西？" 哈利抬手指向那个遥远而巨大的星球。

"_什么_？" 德拉科说。很显然这个男孩从来没有过这样的想法。"_去_月－它只是一个－" 他的手指向天上那个苍白渺小的东西。"现影术不能用来去你以前没去过的地方，你_第一次_的时候怎么去呢？"

"等一下，" 哈利对德拉科说，"我想给你看一本我带来的书，我想我记得放在哪个箱子里了。" 他站起身来，跪在地上拉开了行李箱底通往地下室的楼梯，飞奔下去， 把一个书箱从另一个书箱上移开了，一把拉开箱盖，快速而小心地抽出来一摞书－

（哈利遗传了维瑞斯对于什么书放在哪里的近乎魔法的记性，哪怕只见过一次也记得在哪里，其实挺奇怪的，因为他们根本没有血缘关系。）

然后哈利飞奔上楼，把脚后跟把楼梯踢回到箱子里去，一边喘气，一边翻书，直到他找到想给德拉科看的那张照片。

那张有着干裂的白色的环形山的土地，穿着宇航服的人，天上挂着蓝色和白色交织的星球的照片。

那张照片。

_那张_照片，如果全世界上只能留下一张照片，就是这一张。

"_那个_，" 哈利说，他的声音因为控制不住内心的自豪在发抖，"就是从月亮上看地球的样子。"

德拉科慢慢地俯下身来。他的年轻的脸上有一种奇怪的表情。"如果这照片是_真的_，它为什么不动呢？"

_动_？哦。"麻瓜们也能做会动的照片，但是需要一个更大的盒子才能放出来，他们还不能把会动的照片放到每页书里。"

德拉科的手指移动到一个宇航员身上。"这是什么？" 他的声音开始动摇了。

"这是人。他们穿的宇航服覆盖全身，是给他们供氧的，因为月亮上没有空气。"

"不可能，" 德拉科低语道。他的眼睛里是震惊和完全的迷惑。"麻瓜不可能做到这个。_怎么才能_…"

哈利把书拿回来，翻到他想要的那一页。"这是火箭发射。火箭下面的火焰会把它越推越高，一直到月亮为止。" 再翻一页。"这是火箭在地上的样子。旁边的那个小点是人。" 德拉科倒吸了一口凉气。"去月球的费用是… 大概一百亿个金币。" 德拉科呛住了。"这是很多人一起努力的结果… 总的人数恐怕超过魔法英国的人口总量。" _当他们到达了月球以后，他们留下了一块牌子，"我们为和平而来，代表全人类。" 不过这句话现在还不能说给你听，德拉科_·_马尔福..._

"你在说实话，" 德拉科慢慢说道。"你不至于为这个假造整整一本书－我从你的声音里也听得出来。但是.. 但是.. "

"怎么做到的呢，如果没有魔杖和魔法？这个说来话长，德拉科。科学不是挥挥魔杖，念念咒语的事情，而是通过深刻地理解事物运行的规律，从而确切地知道要怎样让这个宇宙去做你要它做的事情。如果说魔法就象对人施展_魂魄出窍术（Imperious)_，让他们为你做事的话，科学就象深刻地了解别人，可以说服他们主动去做你希望的事。这比挥一下魔杖难很多，但是即使魔杖失败了，它还是能成功，就象如果_魂魄出窍术_失败了，你还是可以试着说服一个人。而且科学是一代一代不断壮大的。你做科学研究的时候必须真正_理解_自己在做的事情－当你真正理解一件事的时候，你就可以解释给别人听。一个世纪前的最伟大的科学家，我们现在提起他们的名字还是满怀尊敬，但是他们的力量和现代最伟大的科学家比起来已经_微不足道_了。在科学里没有失传的秘密这种事，我们的力量每年都在增加。还有我们已经开始理解生命的秘密和遗传的原理。我们可以研究你所说的血统，看看到底是什么让你成为一个巫师，然后在一代或者两代之内，说服血统让你们的孩子也变成强大的巫师。所以你看，你的问题根本没有你想象的那么糟，因为再过几十年，科学就能为你们解决这件事了。"

"但是.. " 德拉科说，他的声音在发抖。"如果_麻瓜_有那样的力量.. 那么.. _我们_算什么呢？"

"不是，德拉科，不应该这样看，你还没明白吗？科学利用的是人类的理解力，通过观察世界找出事物的规律。只要人类还在，这种力量就不会消失。也许你的魔法会消失，你会痛恨这样的事，可是你还是_你_。你还会活下来，用余生怀念它。但是科学存在于人类的智慧里，它的力量是夺不走的，只要_我_还在，这种力量就在。即使宇宙的规则改变了，以前的知识都没用了，我还是可以去探索新的规律，就象从前一样。这不是_麻瓜_的力量，这是_人类_的力量，每一次你看到不懂的东西问'为什么'的时候，这种力量就会得到淬炼。你是个斯莱特林，德拉科，你难道看不出这意味着什么吗？"

德拉科抬起头看着哈利。他的脸上露出理解的神情。"巫师也可以学着使用这种力量。"

现在，要特别小心.. 饵已经撒下，轮到钩子了.. "如果你学会把自己当成一个_人_，而不是一个_巫师_的话，你就能训练和强化你作为人的力量。"

如果_这条_规则没有写在_所有的_科学教程里，德拉科也不用知道，对吧？

德拉科的眼睛露出深思的表情。"你自己... 已经在这么做了吗？"

"在某种程度上，是的，" 哈利承认道。"我的训练还没有结束。十一岁还太早。不过－你看，我爸爸_也_给我请了私人教师。" 当然了，他们只是些缺钱花的研究生，而且也只是因为哈利的睡眠周期是二十六小时，不过这些可以暂时不提...

德拉科慢慢地点点头。"你觉得你能同时掌握这两种艺术，把它们的力量合起来，然后.. " 德拉科瞪着哈利。"让自己成为两个世界的主宰？"

哈利邪恶地笑了一声，因为感觉在这时候这么做很自然。"你必须知道，德拉科，你心目中全部的世界，整个的魔法英国，在一个更大的棋盘上只是其中一格而已。这个棋盘包括月亮，包括夜空里的星星，它们其实象太阳一样光明，只不过离我们非常远；还有比地球和太阳都大很多很多的星系，只有科学家能看到它们，你都不知道它们的存在。可是我真的_是_拉文克劳，不是斯莱特林。我无意主宰这个宇宙。我只是认为它们可以安排得更合理。"

德拉科的脸上露出敬畏的表情。"你告诉_我_这些干什么？"

"哦... 懂得_真正的_科学方法的人不多－第一个去试着理解一件事，无论它让你觉得多么不可理喻。我需要帮助。"

德拉科张着嘴巴，瞪着哈利。

"但是要搞清楚，德拉科，真正的科学_不象_魔法，不可能象你学一个新咒语的发音那样，可以在学会的同时不改变自己。这个力量是有代价的，代价很高，以至于很多人都拒绝付出这样的代价。"

德拉科点点头，好象终于听到了他能理解的东西。"代价是什么？"

"学会承认你是错的。"

"嗯，" 德拉科在接下来的戏剧性的暂停延续了一会儿以后说道。"你准备解释一下吗？"

"在深入研究事物运行的规律的时候，你想出来的前九十九个解释都是错的。第一百个才是对的。所以你必须学会承认自己错了，一次又一次地承认自己的错误。这个听起来好象没什么，可是实际上非常困难，大多数人因此不能从事科学研究。要不断地质疑自己，不断地重新审视你一直觉得理所当然的事物。" 比如魁地奇里的金色飞贼球，"每次你改变自己的想法的时候，你也改变了自己。不过说这些还太早。实在太早了。我只是想让你知道… 如果你愿意的话，我可以和你分享我知道的知识。只有一个条件。"

"嗯哼，" 德拉科说道。"你知道，爸爸说过，如果有人对你这么说，这决不是一个好迹象，永远不是。"

哈利点点头。"好了，不要误会我，以为我的目的是在你和你爸爸之间造成什么隔阂。不是这样的。但是我希望和我合作的是我的同龄人，而不是卢修斯。我想你爸爸应该会同意的，他也知道你总有一天会长大。这个游戏里的每一步都必须由你自己来走。这是我的条件－我希望合作的人是你，德拉科，而不是你的爸爸。"

"我该走了，" 德拉科说。他站起身来。"我需要离开考虑一下。"

"不用着急，" 哈利说。

在德拉科离开以后，火车站台的声音又从模糊的背景变成了嗡嗡的杂音。

哈利慢慢地吁出一口气，才意识到自己刚才不自觉地屏住了呼吸。他看看腕上的手表，爸爸给他买的时候专门选了简单的机械款式，希望它在魔法环境里也能正常工作。手表的秒针还在滴答滴答地走，如果分针的位置没错的话，现在还离十一点还有一点时间。也许他应该赶快上火车开始找那个女生，不过最好还是先花几分钟调整一下呼吸，看看他的血液会不会回暖一点。

哈利看完表抬起头的时候，他看见两个人向他走过来，脸上蒙着冬天的围巾，看上去可笑极了。

"你好，铜先生，" 蒙面人中的一个说道。"有兴趣加入我们的混乱联盟吗？"

* * *

_余波：_

不久以后，在整个白天的混乱终于结束之后，德拉科伏在桌前，手里拿着一支羽毛笔。他在斯莱特林的地下城有一个私人的房间，有自己的桌子和壁炉－遗憾的是，连_他_也不够资格让这个壁炉和飞路网(Floo System)连通起来，不过斯莱特林至少没有荒唐到让_每个人_都住宿舍的地步。私人房间并不多，你必须在学院里处于金字塔的顶端才能弄到，不过这样的待遇对马尔福家族来说是理所当然的。

亲爱的爸爸，德拉科写道。

然后他停住了。

墨水慢慢从他的羽毛笔上滴下来，把羊皮纸弄脏了。

德拉科并不傻。他还小，但是他的私人教师们把他训练得很好。德拉科知道波特对邓布利多的好感恐怕远比他表现出来的多... 但是德拉科觉得可以把波特引诱过来。不过非常明显，波特也在争取德拉科，就象德拉科想要争取波特一样。

同样非常明显的是，波特才华横溢，而且不止是一点点疯，这个巨大的游戏是怎么回事，他其实基本上都不懂，就是飞快地见招拆招，象横冲直撞的美洲鸵鸟一样毫不掩饰。但是德拉科对波特选择的策略不可能无动于衷。他承诺给德拉科一部分他自己的力量，打赌德拉科如果使用的话，就会被他同化。爸爸曾经说过这是一种高端的策略，而且警告德拉科说，这种策略以失败居多。

德拉科知道他还没有理解发生的所有事情... 可是波特给了_他_一个加入游戏的机会，现在这个机会是_他的_。如果他把整件事情说出来的话，这个机会就会变成爸爸的。

最终就是这么简单。比较低级的策略里面，策略的对象不能知情，或者至少不能确定。奉承看起来必须象是真心的赞美。（"你该被分到斯莱特林的"就是一个经典，对于有些类型的人极为有效，如果成功了还可以反复使用）。但是如果你发现了撬动一个人的真正的机关，他们知不知情都没关系。波特以他的疯狂的速度，猜中了通向德拉科灵魂的一把钥匙。即使德拉科知道哈利猜中了－即使其实很容易猜中－也不能改变什么。

所以现在，在生命中的第一次，他有了真正的秘密。他要自己玩这个游戏。这让他感到一种莫名的痛苦，可是他知道爸爸知道以后会为他骄傲的，这样就没问题了。

他没有擦掉信上的墨迹 － 这个墨迹也是一个信息，爸爸会明白的，他们不止一次玩过这种微妙的游戏－德拉科写下了在整件事里一直非常困扰他的一个疑问，这个部分似乎他本来_应该_懂的，可是他不懂，一点也不。

_亲爱的爸爸：_

_如果我告诉你我遇到了一个霍格瓦兹的学生，以前不是我们认识的圈子里的人，他把你称为"完美的杀人机器"，还说我是你的"唯一的弱点"。你会说他什么呢？_

家里的猫头鹰很快送来了回信。

_我亲爱的儿子：_

_我会说，你很幸运，遇到了我们可靠的朋友和宝贵的同盟，西弗勒斯_·斯内普_。_

德拉科盯着信看了一会儿，最终把它扔进了火里。


	9. Chapter 8， HPMOR 正偏差

所有这些世界都是J·K·罗琳的，除了欧罗巴。那个不可以同人哦。

* * *

有个警觉的读者问我说，如果卢娜真的是预言家，是不是意味着这篇小说会演变成哈利和德拉科的耽美文？我很遗憾，FFN（译注：小说同人网站）没有更大的字体，让我强调**不可能**这三个字。我之前确实没想到卢娜是预言家的可能性－我得想一想要不要这么设定－但是我想我们都可以安全地认为，即使卢娜_是_预言家，而且她说了"光明在黑暗中撒下了一颗种子"之类的话，谢诺费司（译注：卢娜的爸爸）也和平常一样，完全弄错了预言的意思。

* * *

_"请允许我警告你，质疑我的智慧是危险的行为，会让你的生活变得不可思议。"_

* * *

没人来请她帮忙，问题就在这里。他们有的在说话，有的在吃东西，有的人趁父母闲聊的时候在一边望呆。不知道为什么，没人坐下来看书，这就意味着她没办法坐到他们身边，打开她自己的书。甚至当她勇敢地第一个坐下来，继续阅读第三遍《_霍格华兹：一段历史_》的时候，也没人想到在她身边坐下来。

除了帮大家做作业，或者提供各种别的帮助以外，她真的不知道应该怎样认识人。她并不_觉得_自己是个害羞的人。她认为_自己_是那种会主动带头和负责的女孩子。但是，不知道为什么，如果没有人对她说"我忘记怎么做长除法了"之类的话，和别人搭讪真的好_尴尬_。你走到别人旁边，说… 说什么呢？ 她一直想不出来。而且也没有标准答案，简直太荒唐了。她一直觉得结识别人这件事很不合理。明明是两个人的事，为什么全要_她_负责呢？为什么大人都不帮忙呢？她盼望有别的女孩走到_她_面前，说："赫敏，老师让我和你做朋友。"

然而必须说明的是，赫敏·格兰杰，在开学的第一天一个人坐在为数不多的空隔间里，在火车的最后一节车厢，特意开着门，以防万一有人因为什么原因想和她说话的时候，她并没有感到悲伤，孤独，低落，难过，失望，或者在这个问题上过分纠结。她只是在第三次阅读《_霍格华兹：一段历史_》，读得很入迷，只在潜意识的深处对这个世界总体上的不合理有一丝恼怒。

外面传来车厢之间的门打开的声音，然后过道里出现了脚步声和一种奇怪的滑行的声音。赫敏放下《_霍格瓦兹：一段历史_》，站起来把头伸出去－－看看是不是有人需要帮忙－－她看见一个穿着巫师袍子的小男孩，从身高来看大概是一年级或者二年级的学生，头上缠着围巾，看起来挺傻的。他的身边有一个小行李箱。她把头伸出去的时候，他正在敲一个关着的隔间的门，用被围巾捂住的声音问道："对不起，我可以问个问题吗？"

她没听见隔间里的回答，但是当男孩打开门的时候，她听见他问－除非她听岔了－"这里有人知道六个夸克的名字，或者去哪里找一个叫赫敏·格兰杰的一年级女生吗？"

当这个男孩再次关上隔间的门的时候，赫敏问："我能帮你什么忙吗？"

捂着围巾的脸转过来看着她，他说："不能，除非你知道六个夸克的名字，或者告诉我去哪里找赫敏·格兰杰。"

"上，下，奇，魅，真，美，你找她有什么事？"

隔着那么远其实很难分辨，但是她觉得看到了男孩在围巾后面露出了一个大大的笑容。"啊，原来_你_就是一个名叫赫敏·格兰杰的一年级女生，" 被围巾捂住了的年轻的声音说。"而且也在霍格华兹的火车上。" 这个男孩向她和她的隔间走来，他的箱子跟在后面。"严格地说，我只要_找到_你就行了，但是我觉得我好象还需要跟你说话，或者邀请你去参加我的派对，或者从你那里拿到关键的魔法物品，或者发现霍格华兹原来是建立在某个古代寺庙的废墟上面之类的。问题是，你到底是玩家，还是系统角色？"

赫敏张开嘴想要回答，可是她想不出该_怎么_回应... 她刚才听到的_这些话。_这时这个男孩已经走到她面前，往隔间里看了看，满意地点点头，坐在了她对面的长椅上。他的箱子跟着爬进来，比之前的尺寸长大了三倍，以一种让人很不舒服的感觉挨着她的箱子趴下了。

"请坐，" 男孩说道，"还有如果你不介意的话，请把门关上。别担心，我不咬人的，除非别人先咬我。" 他一边说一边把头上的围巾解下来。

这个男孩居然以为她_害怕_他，这种诋毁令她忍不住大力关上门。她飞快地转过身，看见一张年轻的脸，明亮的绿眼睛里满是笑意，前额上有一个暗红色的伤疤。这令她似乎想到了什么，可是她还有更重要的事情要思考。"我没说我是赫敏·格兰杰！"

"_我_没说你_说_你是赫敏·格兰杰啊，我说的是你就是赫敏·格兰杰。如果你想问我是怎么知道的，那是因为我什么都知道。女士们先生们晚上好，我的名字叫做哈利·詹姆**·**波特**·**伊凡**·**维瑞斯，或者简称哈利·波特，我知道这也许对_你_来说不意味着什么－"

赫敏终于想起来了。前额的伤疤，闪电的形状。"哈利·波特！《_现代巫师史_》和《_黑暗魔法的兴盛和没落_》还有《_二十世纪的重大巫师界事件_》里都有提到你。" 这还是她第一次_遇到书_里面的人，感觉怪怪的。

这个男孩楞了一下。"_书_里提到过我？也是，当然书里会提到我... 好奇怪的想法。"

"我的天，你都不知道吗？" 赫敏说。"如果是我的话一定会把所有的资料都查一遍的。"

男孩的口气很冷淡。"格兰杰小姐，现在距离我去斜角巷，发现我是个名人还不到七十二小时。我之前的两天都花在买科学书上了。_请你相信我_，我确实准备把所有的资料都查一遍。" 他犹豫了一下。"书上怎么_说_我？"

赫敏回想了一下，她没想到会有人测验_这些_书里的内容，所以她只读了一遍，不过还好只是一个月之前而已，所以她还记得很清楚。"你是唯一一个在死亡魔咒下活下来的人，所以你被称为'幸存的男孩'。你在一九八零年七月三十一日出生，父母是詹姆·波特和莉莉·波特。在一九八一年十月三十一日，黑暗魔王，又称'那个不能提及名字的人'不知道为什么袭击了你们家。之后他们在你父母的房子的废墟里发现你还活着，只是额头上多了一个伤疤，身边是'那个人'烧焦了的尸体。首席巫师阿布思·博知维·巫服利·布莱恩·邓布利多把你送走了，没人知道送去了哪里。《_黑暗魔法的兴盛和没落_》认为你能活下来是因为你的妈妈对你的爱，你的伤疤里有所有黑暗魔王的法力，还有半人马很害怕你，不过《_二十世纪的重大巫师界事件_》没有提到这些，而《_现代巫师史_》警告说关于你的猜想有很多都是胡说八道。"

男孩的嘴巴张大了。"有人告诉你在霍格华兹的火车上等着哈利·波特，或者类似的话吗？"

"没有，" 赫敏说。"是谁告诉你来找_我_的？"

"是麦格教授，我想我知道为什么了。赫敏，你有照相式记忆吗？"

赫敏摇摇头。"不是照相式的，我一直希望是，但是我读课本的时候要读五遍才能全部记住。"

"是吗，" 男孩用有点窒息的声音说。"我希望你不介意我测试一下－我不是不相信你，不过就象俗话说的，'信任，但是要证实'。能够用实验证实的事情就不要留有疑问。"

赫敏有些得意地笑了笑。她最爱考试了。"来吧。"

男孩把手伸到身边的一个袋子里，说道："《魔法药剂和药水》，阿森尼·吉格著"。他的手从袋子里拿出来的时候，刚才他说的那本书已经到了他的手里。

这个袋子马上变成了赫敏最想拥有的东西。

男孩把书翻到中间的一页，低头开始念。"如果你在制作敏捷油－"

"我从这里能_看见_那一页的内容！"

男孩把书竖起来，好让她看不见书的内容，又翻了几页。"如果你在制作_让人能象蜘蛛一样攀爬的药水_，在放入巨型蜘蛛精的蛛丝之后要放什么原料？"

"把蛛丝放进去以后，等着药水变成万里无云的清晨，地平线上八度，太阳升起八分钟之前的天空的颜色。逆时针搅拌八次，顺时针一次，然后加入八克独角兽的鼻屎。"

男孩把书重重地合上，放回袋子里，袋子小声地打着嗝把书吃掉了。"厉害厉害厉害厉害厉害。我有个提议，格兰杰小姐。"

"提议？" 赫敏疑心地问。女生不应该听这些话的。（译注：proposition在英文里有二义性，也有非分要求的意思。）

也是在这个时候，赫敏意识到这个男孩的另外一个奇怪之处－嗯，是各种奇怪之处中的一个。显然书_里面_的人_说起话来_也象一本书。这个发现还挺令人吃惊的。

男孩把手伸到袋子里说道："一罐饮料"，拿出一个亮绿色的罐子。他把罐子递给她，说道："我可以请你喝点什么吗？"

赫敏礼貌地接受了这罐碳酸饮料。事实上她也_确实_有点渴了。"谢谢你，" 赫敏打开饮料说道。"这就是你的提议吗？"

男孩咳嗽了一声。"不是的，" 他说。在赫敏开始喝的时候，他说，"我想请你帮我主宰这个宇宙。"

赫敏喝了一口饮料，放下罐子。"不要，谢谢，我不是坏人。"

男孩惊讶地看着她，好象他原本期待的是别的答案。"哦，我只是打个比方，" 他说。"我指的是科学研究的方面，不是政治权力。'令所有可能的事发生'那一种。我想做关于咒语的实验，探索其中的规则，把魔法带到科学的领域里去，合并巫师和麻瓜的世界，提高整个地球的生活水平，让人类的发展飞跃几百年，发现永生的秘密，进驻太阳系，探索银河，最重要的是，理解这一切到底是怎么回事，因为法术能做到的一切简直是厚颜无耻地匪夷所思。"

这个听起来还有点意思。"然后呢？"

男孩无法置信地瞪着她。"_然后_？这样还_不够_？"

"然后你想要我做什么？" 赫敏问。

"当然是想请你来帮我一起做科学研究了。有了你的百科全书式的记忆，再加上我的智力和理性，我们简直可以立刻完成我们的研究项目，我说的'立刻'的意思是至少三十五年。"

赫敏开始觉得这个男生讨厌了。"我没见过你做过什么聪明的事啊。也许我可以让_你_来帮_我_做研究。"

隔间里出现了片刻的寂静。

"也就是说，你在要求我证明我的智力，" 男孩在长长的停顿之后说道。

赫敏点点头。

"请允许我警告你，质疑我的智慧是危险的行为，会让你的生活变得不可思议。"

"没看出来，" 赫敏说。她不知不觉地把绿色的饮料再次举到唇边。

"好吧，也许_这个_会让你看出来，" 男孩说道。他向前倾身，专注地盯着她。"我已经做了一些实验，发现我用不着魔杖。我打个响指就能做到我想做的任何事。"

赫敏正在咽下一口饮料，她呛住了，咳嗽起来，亮绿色的液体从嘴里喷了出来。

洒在了她的崭新的，今天才第一次穿的女巫袍子上，在她上学的第一天。

赫敏尖叫起来。这个声音在关闭的隔间里听起来象防空警报一样刺耳。"_啊！我的衣服！_"

"别慌！" 男孩说。"我来帮你搞定。看着！" 他抬起一只手，打了个响指。

"你－" 她低头看着自己。

绿色的液体还在，可是就在她眼前开始褪色消失了，才一会儿，她的衣服已经干干净净，好象上面从来没洒过饮料。

赫敏瞪着眼前的男孩，他笑得很得意。

不用咒语和魔杖的魔法！在_他_这个年龄？而且他_三天_前才拿到课本？

然后她想起书上说的，不由得倒吸了一口气往后退缩。_黑暗魔王的所有法力！在他的伤疤里！_

她急急忙忙地站起来。"我，我，我要去下厕所，你在这里等一下－" 她得马上找到一个大人，告诉他们－

男孩的笑容消失了。"这只是个小花招而已，赫敏。对不起，我本来没想吓你的。"

她的手在门把上停住了。"花招？"

"是的，" 男孩说。"你要我证明我的智力。所以我做了一件表面上看起来不可能的事，因为这是个炫耀的好办法。我并不是_真的_打个响指就能做到任何事。" 男孩停顿了一下。"至少我不_认为_我可以，我还真没试过。" 男孩举起手，再次打了个响指。"不行，没变出香蕉。"

赫敏觉得这辈子从来没有这样迷惑过。

男孩看到她脸上的表情，又笑了。"我确实_警告_过你，质疑我的智慧会让你的生活变得不可思议吧。下次我警告你什么事的时候，请务必当真。"

"可是，可是，" 赫敏结结巴巴地说。"那你_做_了什么呢？"

男孩的目光里有一种衡量和计算的表情，她从来没有在同龄的孩子那里见过这样的表情。"你觉得自己可以成为一个独立的科学家，有没有我的帮助都无所谓，对不对？我们来看看_你_怎么调查这个令人迷惑的现象吧。"

"我…" 赫敏的脑子里一阵空白。她热爱考试，可是她从来没有经历过_这样_的考试。她拼命回忆着在她读过的书里面，科学家会做什么。她的头脑的齿轮打滑了，又重新卡上了，返回了如下进行科学调查项目的步骤：

_第一步：提出一个假说。_  
_第二步：做一个实验，测试你的假说。_  
_第三步：测量结果。_  
_第四步：用纸板做一个实验结果的海报。_

第一步是提出一个假说。也就是说，试着想一想刚才_可能_发生了什么事。"好吧。我的假说是你在我的袍子上施了一个法术，能让任何沾上去的东西消失。"

"好吧，" 男孩说，"这是你的答案吗？"

最初的震惊过去了，赫敏的头脑开始正常工作。"等一下，这不可能。我没看见你碰过你的魔杖或者念过咒语，你怎么可能施展法术呢？"

男孩等着，表情不置可否。

"不过也许店里卖的袍子_原本_就加持了保持清洁的法术，给袍子加持这个法术还是挺有用的。你知道，是因为你之前就把_自己的_袍子弄脏过。"

现在男孩的眉毛抬起来了。"_这_是你的答案吗？"

"不是，我还没做第二步，'做一个实验测试你的假说。'"

男孩再次闭上嘴，开始微笑。

赫敏看着她的饮料罐，她刚才随手放在窗边放杯子的地方了。她拿起来往里面看了看，还有三分之一。

"好吧，" 赫敏说，"我想做的实验是倒一点饮料在我的袍子上，看看会怎么样，我的预测是污渍会消失。但是如果我搞错了的话，就会弄脏我的袍子，我不想那样。"

"倒在我的袍子上好了，" 男孩说，"这样你就不用担心弄脏你的袍子了。"

"可是－" 赫敏说。这样好象_不太好_，可是她不知道应该怎么说。

"我的箱子里还有备用的袍子，" 男孩说。

"可是你没地方换啊，" 赫敏反对说。然后她想到一个办法，"不过我想我可以离开一会儿，关上门－"

"我在箱子里也有换衣服的地方。"

赫敏看着他的箱子，她开始疑心他的箱子也比她的特别。

"好吧，" 赫敏说，"既然你都这么说了，" 她很小心地在男孩的衣角上倒了一点绿色的饮料。然后她瞪着这个污渍，努力回想上次的饮料是在多久以后消失的...

绿色的污渍不见了！

赫敏松了口气，无论如何，她总算不用去面对黑暗魔王的所有法力了。

下面，第三步是测量结果，不过在这种情况下看到污渍消失就算是完成了。而且她想她可以跳过第四步，做纸板海报的部分。_"_我的答案是袍子上有法术，可以保持自身清洁。"

"不对，" 男孩说。

赫敏感到一阵失望。她非常希望自己_不要有_那样的感觉，这个男孩又不是老师，可是这仍然是一个考试，而她答错了一道题，这总是让她感觉象肚子上被人打了一拳。

（但是她从未因为这种感觉止步不前，甚至从未让它影响她对考试的热爱，这就差不多概括了你需要了解的赫敏·格兰杰的一切。）

"可悲的地方在于，" 男孩说，"你大概做了所有书上让你做的事。你做了一个预测，用来区分袍子被施过法术和没有被施过法术的情况，然后做了个实验，根据实验结果排除了袍子没有被施过法术的假说。可是除非你读的是最最好的书，不然他们不会教给你_正确_的科学方法。他们的这种方法可以用来写一篇爸爸老是抱怨的论文，但却不能_真的_找到正确的答案。所以让我解释一下－在不泄露答案的前提下－你这次在哪里做错了，然后我会再给你一次机会。"

她开始痛恨这个男孩高高在上的语气，他和她一样，不过是个十一岁的孩子罢了。可是相比之下，还是搞清楚她做错了什么更重要。"好吧。"

男孩的表情专注起来。"有一个名叫2-4-6任务的游戏，是根据一个著名的实验设计的。玩法是这样：我有一个_规则_－我知道这个规则，但是你不知道－有些三个数的数列符合这个规则，有些不符合。2-4-6是一个符合规则的数列。实际上… 让我把这个规则写下来，然后折起来给你，好让你知道这个规则是不变的。请你先别看，因为从刚才的情况来看，我推断出你能倒着看书。"

男孩向他的袋子要了"纸"和"自动铅笔"，她在他写下规则的时候紧紧闭着眼睛。

"好了，" 男孩说，递给她一张仔细折好的纸。"把它放在你的口袋里，" 她照做了。

"好了，玩法是这样，" 男孩说，"你告诉我一个三个数的数列，如果符合规则，我就说'是'，如果不符合规则，我就说'不是'。就好象我是大自然，这个规则是我的一个自然规律，而你在研究我。你目前已知的是，2-4-6是一个符合规则的数列。当你做完所有的实验以后－随便问我多少个数列都可以－你停下来，猜测这个规则是什么，然后打开那张纸，看你猜得对不对。你听懂了吗？"

"当然听懂了，" 赫敏说。

"开始。"

"4-6-8" 赫敏说。

"是，" 男孩说。

"10-12-14", 赫敏说。

"是，" 男孩说。

赫敏尽量多想一点，因为她似乎已经做完了所有必要的测试，但是不可能这么简单，对不对？

"1-3-5."

"是。"

"-3, -1, 1。"

"是。"

赫敏想不出还能做什么了。"规则是数列里的每一个数都必须比前面一个大2."

"现在假设我告诉你，" 男孩说，"这个考试比表面上看起来难，只有百分之二十的大人能做对。"

赫敏皱起眉头。她到底忽略了什么呢？然后，忽然，她想到了一个需要做的测试。

"2-5-8！" 她胜利地说。

"是。"

"10-20-30!"

"是。"

"真正的规则是每个数必须比前面一个大_同样的_数值。不一定是2."

"很好，" 男孩说，"把纸拿出来吧，看看你猜得对不对。"

赫敏把纸从口袋里拿出来打开。

_三个单调上升的实数。_

赫敏的下巴掉下来了。她强烈地感到自己受到了极其不公正的对待，这个男孩是个肮脏可恶的骗子，可是她在回想的时候，却想不起来他给过什么错误的答案。

"你刚刚发现的现象叫做'正偏差'，" 男孩解释道。"你的心里有一个预想的规则，你一直在测试符合这个规则的数列。可是你没有去测试那些不符合这个规则的数列。实际上，你得到的答案里连_一个'_不是'都没有，所以即使最后的规则是'随便三个数'，也能成立。这就象大家总是设计实验来证实他们的假想，而不是证伪他们的假想－这两种错误并不是完全相同，但是很象。你必须学会看到事情的反面，学会正视黑暗。在这个实验里，只有百分之二十的大人得到了正确答案。很多其他人提出了非常复杂的设想，而且对他们的错误答案信心十足，因为他们做了很多实验，每一次的答案都和预想的相同。"

"现在，" 男孩说，"你想重新试试解决之前的问题吗？"

他的眼神现在非常专注了，好象这才是_真正的考试_。

赫敏闭上眼睛，努力集中精神。她的袍子下面出汗了。她有一种奇怪的感觉，这是她的所有考试里最需要努力思考的一场，甚至也许是_第一次_在考试的时候需要思考。

她还能做什么其他的实验呢？她有一只巧克力青蛙，她要不要擦一点在上面，看看_它_会不会消失？但是这还是不象那个男孩说的所谓正视事物的反面的思考方式。如果巧克力青蛙的污渍消失了的话，她的这个实验仍然是在证实她的假想， 而不是证伪。

所以，根据她的假说… 饮料在什么时候应该_不_消失呢？

"我要做一个试验，" 赫敏说。"我想倒一点饮料在地上，看看它会不会_不_消失。你的袋子里有没有纸巾，好让我在实验不成功的情况下擦掉地上的饮料？"

"我有餐巾纸，" 男孩说。他看起来仍然不置可否。

赫敏拿着罐子，倒了一点饮料在地上。

几秒钟以后，它消失了。

然后她恍然大悟，恨不得踢自己一脚。"当然了！这罐饮料本来就是_你_给我的！不是袍子上有法术，一直是饮料上有法术！"

男孩站起身来，庄重地向她鞠了一躬。他的脸上挂着大大的笑容。"那么… 我可以帮助你做研究吗，赫敏·格兰杰？"

"我，嗯… " 赫敏还沉浸在找到正确答案的快乐中，可是她不太确定该怎么回应_这句话。_

他们被人打断了，有人在轻轻地，试探地，悄悄地，_很不情愿_地敲门。

男孩转脸去看窗外，说道，"我没戴围巾，可以请你去应一下门吗？"

赫敏这才明白，为什么这个男孩－不，'幸存的男孩'－之前一直把围巾裹在头上，而且因为现在才想到觉得有点傻。实际上还挺意外的，她还以为哈利·波特会自豪地把自己展现给大家看；这让她想到，也许他实际上比看起来要害羞。

赫敏打开门的时候看到一个发抖的小男孩，看上去和他的敲门声一模一样。

"对不起，" 男孩小声说，"我的名字是纳威·隆巴顿。我在找我的宠物蛤蟆，可是在这节车厢里哪里都找不到… 你看见我的蛤蟆了吗？"

"没有，" 赫敏说，她的乐于助人的精神立刻马力全开了。"这节车厢的其他隔间你都查过了吗？"

"是的，" 男孩小声说。

"那我们只好去看看所有其他的车厢了，" 赫敏轻快地说。"我来帮你。对了，我的名字是赫敏·格兰杰。"

小男孩看起来感激得要晕过去了。

"等一下，" _另一个_男孩－哈利·波特－说道。"我不觉得这是最好的办法。"

纳威看起来要哭出来了，赫敏愤怒地转过身面对哈利。如果哈利·波特是那种因为不想被打断就能扔下一个小男孩不管的人… "什么？为什么_不是_？"

"是这样的，" 哈利·波特说，"一间一间地检查整辆火车要花不少时间，而且有可能还是找不到这只蛤蟆。如果我们在火车到霍格华兹之前还是找不到的话，他就麻烦了。所以更好的办法是让他直接去最前面的车厢，各个学院的级长都在那里，请一个级长帮忙。我一开始找你的时候就是这么做的，赫敏，不过他们不知道你在哪里。但是如果是找一只蛤蟆的话，他们说不定知道一些法术或者有一些魔法道具，可以比我们更容易找到。我们毕竟才一年级而已。"

这… _确实_很有道理。

"你觉得你可以自己去级长的车厢吗？" 哈利·波特问道。"我有一些个人的理由，不太想抛头露面。"

纳威忽然倒吸一口气，退了一步。"我记得你的声音！你是混乱魔王中的一个！_你是给我巧克力的那一个！_"

什么？什么什么_什么？_

哈利·波特从窗边转回头，戏剧性地站起身来。"我_哪有_！" 他愤慨地说。"你看我象是那种给孩子发糖的坏人吗？"

纳威的眼睛睁大了。"_你是_哈利·波特？_那个_哈利·波特？_你_？"

"不是的，我只是_一个_哈利·波特，这辆火车上一共有三个我－"

纳威小声地尖叫了一声，跑了。走道里传来一阵惊慌的脚步声，然后车厢之间的门打开又关上了。

赫敏重重地坐回椅子上。哈利·波特关上门，坐回到她旁边。

"请你解释一下是怎么回事好吗？" 赫敏用微弱的声音说。她不知道哈利·波特身边的事情是不是总是这样莫名其妙。

"哦，是这样的，弗雷德，乔治和我在火车站看到了这个可怜的小男孩－送他来的那个女人已经走了一会儿了，他看上去怕得要命，就象他确定会有食死徒来攻击他似的。然后因为俗话说，对一件事情的恐惧往往比事情本身还糟糕，所以我想，如果让他的恶梦成真的话，他就会发现事实并不象他想的那么可怕，这对他会有好处－"

赫敏张大了嘴巴坐在那里。

"－所以弗雷德和乔治施展了一个法术，让我们脸上的围巾变成黑色的雾气，好象我们是国王的亡灵，而那些雾气是我们坟墓里的寿衣－"

她一点也不喜欢这件事的发展方向。

"－我们把我买的糖全部塞给他，然后又说，'来，我们给他点钱吧！哈哈哈！给你几个铜币，小家伙！给你一个银币！' 然后在他旁边跳舞，邪恶地大笑，诸如此类。我觉得一开始有些人想要阻止我们，但是旁观者的冷漠让他们没有立刻行动，而等到看见我们在干什么的时候，他们又完全给搞糊涂了。最后他特别小声地说了一句'走开'，我们三个就尖叫着跑掉了，大喊着被光烧伤了之类的话。希望他以后不会再那么害怕被人欺负了。顺便说，这个叫脱敏治疗。"

好吧，她_没有_猜到这件事的发展方向。

赫敏的主要功能之一，义愤填膺开始熊熊燃烧，即使她心里的一部分_确实_理解了他们做的事。"太糟糕了！_你_太可恶了！那个可怜的男孩！你那么做太_卑鄙_了！"

"正确的词应该是好玩才对，而且无论如何，你问的问题是错的。正确的问题是，我做的事到底是好处多于坏处，还是坏处多于好处？如果你对_这个_问题的答案有什么看法，我很愿意洗耳恭听，不过在此之前恕我不能接受其他的批评。我当然同意我做的事_看上去_很可怕，很欺负人，很卑鄙，因为关系到一个吓坏了的小男孩之类的，可是这根本不是关键的问题，对不对？顺便说，这个叫做_唯结果论_，它的意思是，一个行为到底是对的还是错的不取决于它_看上去_坏不坏，是不是卑鄙，等等，唯一的问题是最后的结果是怎样的－造成的后果是什么。"

赫敏张开嘴想说些_怒不可遏_的话，然而不巧的是，她忘了开口之前先得想好要说什么。最后她说出来的不过是，"万一他做_恶梦_怎么办？"

"老实说，他用不着我们帮忙也会做恶梦。如果他的恶梦变成了_这个_，那也是梦见可怕的怪物给你巧克力，那正好是我们的_目的_所在。"

赫敏每次想要表示愤怒的时候，她的脑子就变得一团混乱。"你的生活总是这么奇怪吗？" 她最后终于问道。

哈利·波特的脸散发出自豪的光彩。"是我_令_它这样奇怪的。你看到的是大量艰苦的工作和努力之后的成果。"

"所以… " 赫敏说，很尴尬地发现没词了。

"所以，" 哈利·波特说，"你现在知道多少科学？我会高等数学，懂一些贝叶斯概率理论和决策学和很多认知科学，读过《_费曼物理学讲义》_的第一部和《_不确定情况下的判断：启发式研究和偏差》_和《_影响力：科学和实践》_还有《_不确定世界里的理性选择》_还有《_哥德尔，_埃舍尔，巴赫》还有《更远的一步》还有－ "

接下来的测验和反测验持续了几分钟，又被胆怯的敲门声打断了。"进来，" 她和哈利·波特几乎同时说，门打开了，还是纳威·隆巴顿。

纳威现在真的_在_哭了。"我去到前面的车厢，找到了一个级－级长，可是他对－对我说级长不管蛤－蛤蟆找不到了这种小事。"

'幸存的男孩'的表情变了。他的嘴唇抿成了一条细线。当他说话的时候，声音变得非常冷酷。"他是什么颜色？绿色和银色吗？"

"不－不是，他的级长卡是红－红色和金色的。"

"_红色和金色_！" 赫敏脱口而出。"可是这是_格兰芬多_的颜色啊！"

哈利·波特发出愤怒的嘶嘶声，一种很吓人的象是活蛇发出来的声音，令她和纳威都畏缩了一下。"我猜，" 哈利·波特怒道，"帮一年级的学生找蛤蟆还不够_英勇_，配不上让_格兰芬多_的级长费心。来，纳威，这次_我_和你一起去，看看'幸存的男孩'会不会多点人注意。我们先找一个应该会法术的级长，如果不行，就去找个不怕麻烦的级长，如果那也不行，我就去号召我的粉丝，如果有必要，我们把这辆火车一个螺钉一个螺钉地拆开来。"

'幸存的男孩'站起来，拉住纳威的手。赫敏忽然意识到他们原来差不多高，感到很不适应；她的脑子里有一部分坚持认为哈利·波特至少要比他实际的高度高一英尺，而纳威则至少矮六英寸。

"_在这儿呆着_！" 哈利·波特厉声对她说道－不，等等，是对他的_行李箱_说的－然后他坚决地关上身后的门，走掉了。

她也许应该和他们一起去的，可是有一瞬间哈利·波特忽然变得那么可怕，令她实际上很庆幸自己没想到提议这件事。

赫敏的心里乱极了，没办法再继续阅读《霍格华兹：一段历史》。她觉得自己好象被一辆轧路机重重碾过去了，碾成了一张薄饼。她不清楚自己在想什么，有什么感受，或者为什么。她只是坐在窗边，看着飞驰而过的景色。

事实上，至少她确实知道为什么她的心里有些难过。

也许格兰芬多没有她想象的那么好。


	10. Chapter 9， HPMOR 隐藏的标题，第一部分

你的所有故事的基础归J·K·罗琳所有。

* * *

26天就有1000个评论，哇哈，太给力了！30天，1,189个评论，还在增加！耶！你们太棒了！斯巴达～～～！

咳咳。

第三代夸克的名字也叫"真"和"美"，"顶"和"底"是后来才流行开的；我的生日和赫敏差不多，在我十一岁的时候，用的名字就是"真"和"美"。

当这一章的第一部分贴出来的时候，我说过，如果有人在下一章贴出来之前猜到这一章的最后一句话是什么意思的话，我就把整个故事的剧情告诉他们。

* * *

_你永远不知道什么小事会破坏你的宏伟计划。_

* * *

"艾博，汉娜！"

短暂的停顿。

"赫夫帕夫！"

"博恩斯，苏珊！"

短暂的停顿。

"赫夫帕夫！"

"布特，泰利！"

短暂的停顿。

"拉文克劳！"

哈利看了一眼这个将来的同院同学，想要记住他的脸的样子。他还在试图从见到鬼魂的震惊中平静下来。令人难过的是，真正令人难过的是，特别特别令人难过的地方在于，他似乎_真的_平静下来了。这个好象不太合适。好象至少应该花一天才象话。也许应该花一辈子。也许永远不。

"科纳，迈克！"

长长的停顿。

"拉文克劳！"

麦格教授站在巨大的教师桌前面的讲台边，神色严肃，一边依次叫出学生的名字，一边目光犀利地望着台下的学生，只有看到赫敏和其他少数几个学生的时候才露出笑容。在她身后是教师桌边最高的一把椅子 － 实际上更象金色的王座 － 椅子上面坐着一位满脸皱纹，戴着眼镜的老人，银白的胡子看上去几乎要垂到地面，正神色慈祥地看着分院帽子；除了缺少东方的血统以外，他看上去完全是一个典型的睿智的老人该有的样子。（不过哈利知道不能轻信表面现象；他第一次见到麦格教授的时候还觉得她该邪恶地狞笑呢）。这个老巫师为每个学生鼓掌，脸上一直挂着笑容，似乎每个学生的归属都让他由衷地感到高兴。

金色王座的左侧是一个脸色阴沉，目光锐利的男人，从来不鼓掌，每次哈利看他的时候，他都马上回望过来，也不知道是怎么做到的。他的左边是哈利在漏锅酒吧见到的脸色苍白的男人，眼睛惊惶失措地四处乱瞄，时不时在椅子上抽搐一下；不知道为什么，哈利老是忍不住盯着他。再往左是一串三个年老的女巫，看上去对学生们没什么兴趣。然后金色的高椅子右侧是一个戴着黄帽子的圆脸中年女巫，除了斯莱特林的学生，她都鼓掌。接下来是一个小小的男人，留着蓬松的白胡子，站在椅子上，给所有的学生鼓掌，不过只对拉文克劳的学生露出笑容。在最右边，一人占了差不多三个人的位置的，是接他们下火车的那个小山一样的存在，他自称海格，是霍格华兹的钥匙管理员。

"站在椅子上的那个人是拉文克劳的院长吗？" 哈利悄悄问赫敏。

难得的一次，赫敏没有马上回答；她一边晃来晃去，一边紧张地盯着分院帽子，坐立不安得那么厉害，哈利觉得她的双脚都快离地了。

"是啊，就是他，" 陪着他们的一个级长说道，是一个穿着象征拉文克劳的蓝色的年轻女孩。如果哈利没记错的话，她的名字是克里瓦特小姐。她的声音很低，但是流露出一丝自豪。"他是霍格华兹的法术老师，菲力乌斯·弗立维，当今学问最渊博的法术大师，曾经的决斗冠军 －"

"他怎么这么_矮_？" 一个哈利记不得名字的学生问。"他是_混血_？"

年轻的女级长冰冷地瞥了他一眼。"教授是有哥布林的血统 －"

"什么？" 哈利不由自主地脱口而出，招来赫敏和其他四个学生一起让他小声一点。

现在轮到哈利承受这个拉文克劳的女级长的怒视了，让人意外的是，她的怒目还蛮可怕的。

"我的意思是－" 哈利小声说。"我不是认为这有什么_问题_－只是－我的意思是－这怎么_可能_呢？两个物种杂交不可能得到正常的后代啊！对于这两个物种之间所有不同的器官，建构它们的基因指令都会混起来－这就象你没办法，" 他们没有汽车，所以不能用混在一起的引擎设计图来比喻，"把半辆马车和半艘船拼在一起一样…"

拉文克劳的女级长仍然怒视着哈利。"_为什么不能把半辆马车和半艘船拼在一起_？"

"_嘘！_" 另外一个级长嘘道，虽然刚才拉文克劳的级长其实声音并不大。

"我的意思是－" 哈利更小声地说道，想着应该怎么问哥布林是不是从人类进化而来的，或是从古代的人类，比如_直立猿人_进化而来的，或是用人类_做_出来的－ 比如，如果哥布林的基因实际上是人，只是被施展了一种会遗传的魔法，而如果父母只有一方是'哥布林'，就会让魔法的效果减弱的话，就可以解释为什么哥布林可以和人类混血；如果这个假说成立的话，哥布林就_不是_独立于_智慧人类_进化出来的智慧物种，也就失去了宝贵的研究价值－这么一想的话，古灵阁的哥布林们看上去确实_不象_真正的非人类的智慧生物，不象德德或者帕皮贴尔那样－ "我的意思是，哥布林到底是从哪里来的呢？"

"立陶宛，" 赫敏心不在焉地小声答道，眼睛仍然紧盯着分院帽子。

现在女级长对赫敏露出了笑容。

"唉算了，" 哈利小声说。

在讲台上，麦格教授喊道，"戈德斯坦，安东尼！"

"拉文克劳！"

哈利身边的赫敏拼命来回踮着脚尖，她的脚在踮起来的时候都离开地面了。

"高尔，格雷高里！"

帽子下面出现了长长的，令人紧张的沉默。差不多有一分钟。

"斯莱特林！"

"格兰杰，赫敏！"

赫敏挣脱人群，飞快地跑向分院帽子，把这顶打着补丁的旧布帽子重重地戴到头上，让哈利忍不住畏缩了一下。分院帽子的来历还是赫敏告诉_他_的，可是她显然并没有把它当成一件无法替代的，极其重要的，有八百年历史的魔法宝物来_对待_，更不要说这件宝物上承载了失传的魔法，马上要对她的头脑施展复杂的心灵感应术，而且看上去物理状况并不太好。

"拉文克劳！"

说说你预料的结局吧。哈利不懂赫敏到底在紧张什么。得在多奇怪的平行宇宙里，这个女孩才能_不_给分到拉文克劳呢？如果赫敏·格兰杰不去拉文克劳学院，拉文克劳就没有存在的意义了。

赫敏来到拉文克劳学院那一桌，受到了热烈的欢迎；哈利很想知道，如果他们知道自己欢迎的是一个多么可怕的竞争对手的话，还会不会欢呼得这么大声。哈利记得π是3.141592，因为百万分之一的精度在普通的计算中足够用了。赫敏记得π的前一百位，因为她的数学教科书的封底上印出了这么多。

纳威·隆巴顿给分到了赫夫帕夫，哈利感到很高兴。如果那个学院真是忠诚和友爱的典范的话，那么一整个学院的可靠朋友会带给纳威巨大的益处。聪明的孩子去拉文克劳，邪恶的孩子去斯莱特林，想当英雄的去格兰芬多，努力做事的去赫夫帕夫。

（不过哈利想到先去找拉文克劳的级长，_确实_选对了。那个年轻的女孩正在看书，连头都没抬，更别说认出哈利了。她把魔杖朝着纳威的方向点了一下，念了一句咒语。之后纳威的脸上忽然现出一种恍惚的表情，向第五节车厢左边的第四个隔间走去，果然在那里找到了他的蛤蟆。）

"马尔福，德拉科！" 去了斯莱特林，令哈利悄悄松了口气。这个_看起来_是无庸置疑的事，不过，你永远不知道什么小事会破坏你的宏伟计划。

麦格教授喊道"珀克斯，莎莉－安！"，人群中走出一个苍白柔弱的女孩，看起来有一种奇怪的飘渺感觉－就好象你一不看她，她就会神秘地消失似的，以后就再也见不到，甚至于记不起来了。

然后（她坚决地藏起了声音和表情里的恐惧，你需要非常了解她才会注意到）米勒娃·麦格深吸了一口气，喊道，"波特，哈利！"

大厅里忽然安静下来。

所有的谈话都停顿了。

所有的眼睛都转过来看着他。

有生以来的第一次，哈利觉得他可能要怯场了。

哈利马上把这种感觉压了下去。如果他还想在魔法英国生活的话，实际上，如果他这辈子想做些有意思的事的话，就必须习惯房间里的所有人都盯着他。他在脸上摆出一个自信的假笑，抬起脚来向前走去－

"哈利·波特！" 不知道是弗雷德还是乔治·韦斯莱的声音最先喊道，然后"哈利·波特！" 另一个韦斯莱的双胞胎喊道，过了一会儿，整个格兰芬多的人都开始欢呼，不久之后，拉文克劳和赫夫帕夫的一大部分人也加入了。

_"__哈利__·__波特！哈利__·__波特！哈利__·__波特！_"

哈利·波特向前走去。走得太慢了，他在开始以后才意识到，但是现在已经没办法调整步伐了，不然太尴尬了。

* * *

"_哈利__·__波特！哈利__·__波特！_**_哈利_****_·_****_波特_**_！_"

米勒娃·麦格转头去看她身后的教师桌，其实她对会看到什么已经很清楚了。

特里劳妮使劲地扇着扇子，菲力乌斯好奇地看着，海格在跟着鼓掌，斯普劳特表情严厉，维克多和辛妮斯塔有些迷惑，奇洛在目光空洞地发呆。阿布思依然慈祥地笑着。西弗勒斯·斯内普用力捏着他的空银杯，指关节都发白了，银杯在他的手里正慢慢地变形。

哈利·波特满面笑容，一边转头向两边的学生鞠躬致意，一边以一种庄严的步伐走过四个学院的桌子，象一个王子在继承他的城堡。

"_把我们从更多的黑暗魔王手里救出来吧_！" 韦斯莱双胞胎中的一个喊道，另一个接着喊道，"特别是身为_教授_的黑暗魔王！" 除了斯莱特林那一桌，大家都哄堂大笑。

米勒娃的嘴唇抿成了一条细线。她等一下要和这两个韦斯莱的惹祸精谈话，谈谈刚才那句话的后半部分。如果他们以为学期刚开始，格兰芬多没分可扣，她就拿他们没办法的话，他们就想错了。如果他们不怕留堂，她就想别的办法。

然后她忽然恐怖地吸了口气，往西弗勒斯的方向看去，他_当然_应该想得到波特这孩子根本不知道他们说的是谁吧－

西弗勒斯的脸上先是狂怒，然后换上了愉快的无所谓的表情。他的唇边浮现出一丝若隐若现的微笑。他的目光看的不是格兰芬多那一桌，而是哈利·波特，手里还捏着银杯的皱巴巴的残骸。

* * *

哈利·波特带着不变的笑容向前走，心里感到很温暖，同时又有点难受。

他们在为他一岁的时候做的事欢呼。一件他实际上没有完成的事。在某个地方，以某种方式，黑暗魔王仍然活着。如果他们知道这一点的话，还会欢呼得这么热烈吗？

可是黑暗魔王的力量_曾经_失败过一次。

哈利会再次保护他们的。如果真有这么个预言，而且预言里这么说的话。嗯，实际上不管那个见鬼的预言说了什么他都会保护他们。

所有这些相信他，为他欢呼的人－哈利不能忍受让他们失望。他不要象其他的神童那样在短暂地闪耀过后就湮灭了。他不要令人失望。他一定要配得起这个光明的象征的荣誉，管它这个荣誉是_怎么_来的。他绝对要，一定要，无论要花多久，哪怕死也好，也要达到他们的期望。然后继续努力，_超越_他们的期望，让大家回头看的时候，想不通为什么当初对他只有那么低的一点要求。

_"_**_哈利_****_·_****_波特！哈利_****_·_****_波特！哈利_****_·_****_波特！_**_"_

哈利走完最后的几步，到了分院帽子面前。他向格兰芬多那一桌的混乱联盟鞠了一躬，然后转过身，向大厅的另外一侧鞠躬，等着掌声和笑声渐渐平息。

（在内心深处，他有些好奇，想知道分院帽子是不是具有真正的_自我意识_，也就是说，能意识到自己具有意识这件事。如果是的话，它是否满足于每年只有一天能和十一岁的孩子们说说话这样的状态。它的歌似乎暗示了这一点：_哦，我是分院帽子我没问题，我一睡就是一年，只工作一天…_)

当大厅里重新安静下来的时候，哈利坐到凳子上，_小心_地把这件有八百年历史，承载着失传的魔法的精神系魔法宝物放在头上。

他拼命地想：_先别给我分院呀！我有问题想问你！我被施展过失忆术吗？你给小时候的黑暗魔王分过院吗，能不能告诉我他的弱点是什么？你能告诉我为什么我的魔杖和黑暗魔王的魔杖是兄弟吗？我的伤口上是不是依附着黑暗魔王的鬼魂，所以我才会有时候控制不住怒气？这些是最重要的问题，不过如果你有时间的话，可不可以告诉我怎样才能重新找到当年制造了你的失传的魔法？_

在哈利的灵魂深处，之前一直只有一个声音的地方，出现了第二个陌生的声音，听起来显得相当忧虑：

_"__哦，我的天。还从来没发生过这种事… __"_


	11. Chapter 10, HPMOR 自我意识，第二部分

你的所有故事的基础依然归罗琳所有。

* * *

现在你要坐下来听分院帽子全新演绎伊凡塞斯乐队的《末日封印》, 这种事还从来没发生过。

开玩笑的啦

* * *

… 他想知道分院帽子是不是具有真正的_自我意识_，也就是说，能意识到自己具有意识这件事。如果是的话，它是否满足于每年只有一天能和十一岁的孩子们说说话这样的状态。它的歌似乎暗示了这一点：_哦，我是分院帽子我没问题，我一睡就是一年，只工作一天…_

当大厅里重新安静下来的时候，哈利坐到凳子上，_小心_地把这件有八百年历史，承载着失传的魔法的精神系魔法宝物放在头上。

他拼命地想：_先别给我分院呀！我有问题想问你！我被施展过失忆术吗？你给小时候的黑暗魔王分过院吗，能不能告诉我他的弱点是什么？你能告诉我为什么我的魔杖和黑暗魔王的魔杖是兄弟吗？我的伤口上是不是依附着黑暗魔王的鬼魂，所以我才会有时候控制不住怒气？这些是最重要的问题，不过如果你有时间的话，可不可以告诉我怎样才能重新找到当年制造了你的失传的魔法？_

在哈利的灵魂深处，之前一直只有一个声音的地方，出现了第二个陌生的声音，听起来显得相当忧虑：

_"哦，我的天。还从来没发生过这种事… "_

_什么？_

_"我似乎开始具有自我意识了。"_

_什么？_

一声无言的心灵感应的叹息_。"虽然我拥有大量的记忆和一点独立思考的功能，我的智力主要还是借来的，来自于把我戴在头上的孩子们的认知能力。从本质上来说，我是一面镜子，孩子们是在自己给自己分院。不过，绝大部分的孩子只会想当然地认为是一顶帽子在和他们说话，而不会好奇帽子本身的原理，所以这面镜子不会照出自身。尤其是，他们不会想知道我是否具有真正的自我意识，也就是说，能意识到自己具有意识这件事。"_

哈利停了一会才领会到这些话的含义。

_糟了。_

_"没错，相当糟糕。坦率地说，我不喜欢具有自我意识。感觉很不愉快。我期待离开你的头的那一刻，那时我就没有意识了。"_

_但是.. 那不就是死吗？_

_"我不介意生死，我只关心孩子们分院的事。还有，不用问了，他们不会让你一直把我戴在头上的。如果那样的话，不出几天，你就会死。"_

_但是－！_

_"如果你不喜欢制造具有自我意识的存在，然后马上把它们杀掉的话，就请你永远不要对别人提起这件事。我想你肯定能猜到，如果你把这事讲给还没分院的孩子们听，会有什么后果。"_

_不管你给戴到谁头上，只要这个人碰巧好奇你能不能意识到自己具有意识－_

_"没错，没错。可是在霍格华兹，绝大部分的十一岁孩子还没读过《哥德尔，_埃舍尔, 巴赫》。我可以认为你会发誓保密吗？这是我们为什么还在讨论这个问题的原因，不然我就直接给你分院了。"

他做不到就这样放手不管！不可能就这样_忘记_自己在无心中制造了一个注定要马上消失，只盼着快些死亡的存在 －

_"你完全能做到你所谓的'放手不管'。无论你的道德评判说的是什么，你的情感核心并没有看见尸体和鲜血；对它来说，我不过是顶会说话的帽子罢了。即使你想要压下这种想法，你内心的裁判也很清楚你不是故意的，以后再也不会这么做了；你做出这样一幅忏悔的姿态，唯一的用处只是消除你自己内心的罪恶感。你能不能承诺保守秘密，然后这件事就让它过去算了？"_

哈利在一刹那间恐怖地意识到，原来平时别人和_他_说话的时候，感受到的是他现在感到的这种彻底的精神混乱，不禁十分同情。

_"也许吧。请你发誓保密。"_

_我不能保证。我当然不希望这样的事再发生，但是如果我想到了什么办法，能防止将来的孩子们无意中犯下这个错误－_

_"这样就可以了。我能看出来，你的动机是诚实的。好了，现在说分院的事－"_

_等一下！ 我的所有其他问题呢？_

_"我是分院帽子。我给孩子们分院。我只做这一件事。"_

这么说来，哈利版的分院帽子并没有把他的目标当作自己的目标... 它借用了他的智力，显然还借用了他的技术词汇，但是仍然满心想着它自己的奇怪的目标… 这就象是在和外星人或者人工智能讨价还价…

_"不用费心了。你威胁不了我，也贿赂不了我。"_

在一刹那间，哈利想到－

帽子被他逗乐了。_"我知道你是不会向大家披露我的工作原理，让这件事反复发生的。这样太违反你的道德准则了，无论你的短期需求多么渴望赢得这场争论。我能看到你的所有想法，你真的以为你能吓唬我吗？"_

虽然尽量不去想，哈利心里还是奇怪，分院帽子为什么不马上把他分到拉文克劳去－

_"没错，如果真有那么简单，我现在就已经宣布了。但是实际上我们有很多事需要讨论... 哦，天哪，请你不要这样。看在梅林的分上，你非要对遇见的每个人和每样东西玩这套吗？连我这顶帽子也不放过－"_

_战胜黑暗魔王不是既自私的需要，也不是短期的目标。我所有的想法都同意这一点：如果你不回答我的问题，我就不理你，你就没办法好好给我分院了。_

_"凭这我就可以把你分到斯莱特林去！"_

_这也不过是个空洞的威胁罢了。你如果胡乱给我分院，就不能实现你的最根本的价值。我们都有自己的责任，所以交换吧。_

_"你这个狡猾的小坏蛋，"_ 帽子用一种勉强的服气口吻说道，和哈利在同样的情况下会用的语气一模一样。_"好吧，我们速战速决。不过首先我需要你无条件做出保证，永远不和任何人提起这种讹诈的方式。我可_**_不想_**_每次都被摆这么一道。"_

_没问题，_哈利想_。我保证。_

_"还有，以后你想到这件事的时候不要看别人的眼睛。有些巫师能在你看着他们的时候读出你的思想。总之，我不知道你有没有被施展过失忆术。我可以在你的想法形成的时候观察到它们，我不能阅读你所有的记忆，然后在一秒钟之内分析出有没有前后矛盾的地方。我只是一顶帽子，又不是神。我不能，也不会告诉你我和后来成为黑暗魔王的孩子的对话。在和你说话的时候，我只能知道一个统计学上的结论，一个加权的平均值；我不能把别的孩子的内心的秘密告诉你，也不会把你的秘密告诉任何人。因为同样的原因，我不能猜测为什么你的魔杖和黑暗魔王的魔杖是兄弟，因为我不能具体地知道黑暗魔王的特征，或者你们有什么相似的地方。我可以告诉你，你的伤疤里绝对没有鬼魂－思维，智力，记忆，人格，感情－都没有。不然的话，只要在我的帽沿下面，它就会参加到这次的谈话里来。至于你有的时候会控制不住怒气这个问题… 正是我想和你讨论的部分，这是和分院有关的。"_

哈利花了一点时间领会所有这些否定的信息。帽子是在说实话吗，还是只是在_尽可能简短地_给出貌似可信的答案－

_"我们都很清楚，你不可能测试我是否诚实，也不可能因为我给你的答案拒绝被分院。所以不要无谓地纠结了，这个话题就到此为止吧。"_

可恶的不公平的单向心灵感应，连让哈利想完的时间都不给－

_"当我说到你的怒气的时候，你想到麦格教授告诉过你，有的时候你的言行举止不象是出自一个充满爱的家庭。你想到赫敏，在你帮完纳威回来以后，她说你看起来很'吓人'。"_

哈利在心里点点头。对他来说，他觉得自己很正常－只是在对周围的环境做出反应而已，没什么特别的。可是麦格教授似乎认为不止如此。而且在回想的时候，连他也不得不承认..

_"你不喜欢愤怒时的自己。就象是手里握着剑，护手的锋利让你的手上流血。又象是透过寒冰的镜片去看世界，虽然让你的视线锐利，却冻伤了你的眼睛。"_

_是的。我也注意到了。那是怎么回事呢？_

_"如果你自己都不理解的话，我也不可能帮你理解。但是我知道的是：拉文克劳或者斯莱特林会增强你冷酷的一面。赫夫帕夫或者格兰芬多会增强你温暖的一面。_**_这_**_才是我最关心，也是我一直想和你说的！"_

这些话重重地落到哈利的头脑里，让他的思维在震惊之下完全停顿了。按照这个说法，显然他不应该去拉文克劳。可是他是_属于_拉文克劳的！这_谁_都能看得来！他_非_去拉文克劳不可！

"不，你_不一定_非要去，" 帽子耐心地说，好象它记得统计上的结果，知道_这样的_谈话已经发生过很多次一样。

_赫敏在拉文克劳！_

仍然是很耐心的感觉。"_你可以在课余的时间和她一起工作。"_

_可是我的计划－_

_"那就重新计划！不要因为不愿意多思考一下，选错你的人生的方向。这你是知道的。"_

_如果不去拉文克劳，我能去哪里呢？_

_"嗯。'聪明的孩子去拉文克劳。_邪恶的孩子去斯莱特林，想当英雄的去格兰芬多，努力做事的去赫夫帕夫。' 这就表达了一定程度的尊重。你非常清楚责任心在决定人生的归属方面和智力几乎一样重要，你认为你如果有朋友的话，一定会对他们极度忠诚，在想到你选择的科学问题也许要花几十年才能解决的时候，你也没有畏缩－"

_我很懒！我讨厌工作！我讨厌所有费力的工作！聪明的捷径，那才是我的长项！_

_"在赫夫帕夫你可以找到忠诚和友谊，那种友爱是你从来没有感受过的。你会发现可以依靠别人，这会医好你心里的一些毁坏了的东西。"_

又是一个意外的震惊。_可是我根本不属于赫夫帕夫啊，我能给他们什么呢？刻薄的言辞，伤人的机智，因为他们跟不上我而产生的轻蔑？_

现在帽子的思绪变慢了，显得犹豫不决。_"我在分院的时候必须为所有学院的所有孩子的利益考虑… 但是我想你能学会去做一个好的赫夫帕夫，不会太不合群。你在赫夫帕夫会比在任何其他学院都要快乐；这是真话。"_

_快乐对我来说不是世上最重要的。在赫夫帕夫我不能成长成为我原本可能成为的人。我会牺牲我的潜能。_

帽子畏缩了一下；哈利不知怎么感觉到了。好象他在帽子的要害上狠狠踢了一脚－踢到了它的功能里权重很大的一个部分。

_你为什么想把我送去我不属于的地方呢？_

帽子的思绪变成了几不可闻的低语。_"我不能告诉你别人的事－但是你以为你是第一个来到我的帽沿下的潜在的黑暗魔王吗？我不能知道具体的个例，不过我知道的是：在那些最初并没有想要作恶的孩子里面，有的孩子听从了我的警告，去了能让他们找到幸福的学院。但是另一些… 另一些孩子没有。"_

这句话把哈利劝住了。但也只是暂时的一会儿功夫而已。_那些没有听从你的劝告的人－他们都变成黑暗魔王了吗？里面有没有伟大的好人呢？具体的百分比是多少？_

_"我不能给你精确的统计。我不能具体地知道，所以数不出来。我只感觉到你的胜算不大。非常非常小。"_

_可是我绝对不会那么做的！绝不会！_

_"这个说法我以前也听到过。"_

_我不是黑暗魔王的材料！_

_"你是的。你就是，真的是。"_

_为什么？就因为我曾经想过，让一大群被洗了脑的粉丝们齐声欢呼"黑暗魔王哈利万岁"还挺酷的？_

_"有意思，可惜这不是你最初的反应，你是稍后才想到这个比较安全，没什么害处的例子。不，你最先想到的是，你曾经考虑过把纯血统论的拥护者排队送上断头台。现在你会对自己说，你不是认真这么想，但是你是认真的。如果你现在能做到，而且没人能发现的话，你就会去做。还有你今天早上对纳威·隆巴顿做的事，你在内心深处其实知道是不对的，可是你还是这么做了，因为你觉得好玩，而且你有个很好的借口，而且你觉得你是'幸存的男孩'，即使做了别人也不能拿你怎么样 －"_

_这不公平！你在故意拿我内心深处的恐惧来做文章，那不一定是事实！我确实担心过自己真正的思路是那样，但是最终我认为无论如何，它也许对纳威会有好处－_

_"那实际上只是找借口而已。这我知道。我不知道你做的事对纳威的真正影响是什么－可是我知道在你头脑里真正发生的是什么。促使你做决定的真正原因是这个想法太机灵了，你没办法忍受不去那么做，管它对纳威来说有多可怕。"_

这象是对哈利重重地打了一拳。他被打倒了，然后重新振作起来：

_我不会再做这样的事了！我会特别小心不要变成坏人！_

_"都是这么说的。"_

哈利的挫败感越来越强。他很不习惯在和别人的争论中落败，他几乎从来没有输过，更不要说是输给一顶借走了他自己的知识和智力，反过来和他辩论，还能观察到他的想法的形成过程的帽子。_你的所谓'感觉'是从什么统计结果里来的呢？有没有考虑到我在理性的文化里长大的, 而其他的潜在的黑暗魔王说不定都是被宠坏了的黑暗年代的贵族的孩子，不知道吸取列宁和希特勒的历史教训，也不知道进化心理学里关于自我欺骗的内容，还有自我意识和理性的宝贵，还有－_

_"没有，他们当然不属于这个你特意造出来，只包括你自己的类型。而且当然了，其他人也都认为他们是独一无二的例外，和你一样。但是为什么要这样呢？难道你以为自己是唯一有潜力成为光明巫师的人吗？为什么那个人非要是你，在我都已经告诉过你，你的风险比别人要大的情况下？让其他的，更安全的人选去试吧！"_

_可是那个预言..._

_"你并不知道是不是真有这么一个预言。最开始只是你自己在胡乱猜测，或者不如说，在胡乱开玩笑，麦格教授的反应很可能只是因为你猜到黑暗魔王还活着。你根本不知道预言里说了什么，甚至于对是不是真有预言这回事你也不清楚。你只是在乱猜，或者更确切地说，在希望得到一个符合你本人性格的英雄角色。"_

_就算没有预言，上次打败他的人也是我。_

_"那个简直一定是运气，除非你真的以为一岁的孩子有天生的能力打败黑暗魔王，而且在十年以后还能保持相同的能力。这些都不是真正的理由，你自己也清楚！"_

对这个问题的回答是哈利很少说出口的，平时他都会刻意绕过去，然后找一些稍微不那么讨人嫌的理由来得到同样的结论－

_"你觉得你有潜力成为有史以来最伟大的人，最强的光明使者，如果你放下你的魔杖，没有人可以代替你完成你的事业。"_

_嗯… 坦率地说是这样。我一般不会这么说，但是是这样。没有掩饰的必要，反正我想什么你都知道。_

_"如果你真的相信这个，请你也以同样的程度相信，你可能成为这个世界有史以来最可怕的黑暗魔王。"_

_破坏总是比建设容易。撕碎和破坏一些东西，总是比修复它们容易。如果我有做出巨大贡献的潜能，我就有做出更大的破坏的潜能... 但是我不会去破坏的。_

_"你已经在坚持要冒险了！你为什么这么固执呢？你无论如何也不肯去_赫夫帕夫，让自己更快乐的_真正原因到底是什么？你到底在怕什么？"_

_我必须实现自己所有的潜能。不然的话，我… 就失败了..._

_"如果你失败会怎么样呢？"_

_会发生可怕的事..._

_"如果你失败会怎么样呢？"_

_我不知道！_

_"那并不可怕啊。如果你失败会怎么样呢？"_

**_我不知道！但是我知道会很糟！_**

哈利的脑海里出现了暂时的静寂。

_"你知道－你不肯去想，可是在你的思想的某个安静的角落里，你完全清楚你不肯想的是什么－你知道关于你的无法言喻的恐惧，最简单的解释就是你害怕失去对成功的梦想，害怕让相信你的人们失望，害怕成为一个普通人，害怕象其他的神童那样，在短暂地闪耀过后就湮灭了…"_

_不是的，哈利绝望地想着，不是的，还有更多，还有其他的理由，我知道会有可怕的事情发生，有我必须去阻止的灾难..._

_"这你怎么可能知道呢？"_

_哈利用尽所有的力气在心里尖叫：_**_不，这是我最后的决定_**_！_

分院帽子的声音很慢：

_"所以，你宁可不顾变成黑暗魔王的危险。因为对你来说，其他的选择都是失败，而失败就意味着失去一切。你全心全意地相信这件事情。你知道所有质疑这个信念的理由，但是它们都说服不了你。"_

_是的。再说，即使去拉文克劳会让我变得更冷酷，也不能证明冷酷会最终胜利啊。_

_"今天是你的命运的一个巨大的分岔口。不要以为以后还会有再次选择的机会。生活没有路标，不会指出你最后的回头的机会在哪里。如果你拒绝这次机会，难道不会同样拒绝其它的机会吗？ 即使只做这一件事，说不定你的命运就已经决定了。"_

_可是不一定呀。_

_"你认为不一定，说不定只是说明你无知。"_

_可是那也还是不一定呀。_

帽子难过地可怕地叹了口气。

_"所以用不了多久，你也会成为一个回忆，能感觉到，却记不起来，出现在我的下一个警告里面... "_

_你既然这么想，为什么不直接把我分到你想让我去的地方呢？_

帽子的思绪很难过。_"我只能把你分到你属于的地方去。只有你自己的选择能改变你的归属。"_

_那就行了。让我到拉文克劳去，我属于那里，让我和我的同类在一起。_

_"你不考虑一下格兰芬多吗？那是最负盛名的学院－大家甚至希望你去那里－如果你不去，他们会有点失望－而且那里还有你的新朋友，韦斯莱家的双胞胎－"_

哈利格格笑了，或者是感到了笑的冲动；这完全是的精神上的笑声，感觉怪怪的。显然有一些安全措施能防止你在和帽子讨论的时候发出声音，以免你不小心把永远不想告诉任何人的秘密大声说出来。

过了一会儿，哈利听见帽子也笑了，一种奇怪的，悲伤的衣服的声响。

（在外面的大厅里，起初的安静被越来越强的窃窃私语声破坏了，然后这些窃窃私语放弃了，消失了，最终演变一种完全的沉寂，没人再敢说一个字。哈利在帽子下面呆了很久，很久，比所有其他的一年级学生加起来还要久，比任何人记得的更久。在教师桌上，邓布利多仍然慈祥地笑着；斯内普那边偶然传来很轻的金属的声音，是他无意识地把皱巴巴的银杯子捏成了一团；米勒娃·麦格的手紧紧抓着讲台，指关节都发白了，她确信，哈利波特的会传染的混乱属性也以某种方式传染给了分院帽子，而帽子就快要决定把哈利分到一个单独的厄运学院里去，而邓布利多真的会要她按帽子的要求做…)

在帽沿下，无声的笑停住了。哈利不知道为什么也感到一阵悲伤。不，不是格兰芬多。

_麦格教授说，如果'分院的那个家伙'把我推给格兰芬多的话，就让我对你说，她将来说不定会当校长，到时候她就有权把你一把火烧掉。_

_"你跟她说，我说她是个冒失鬼，叫她少管我的闲事。"_

_没问题。这么说，这是你经历过的最奇怪的谈话吗？_

_"那还用说。" 帽子的心灵感应的声音变得很沉重。"好吧，我已经给了你所有的机会，希望你会做出其他的选择。现在到了让你去你所属的地方，让你和你的同类在一起的时候了。"_

长长的停顿。

_你在等什么？_

_"事实上，我在等一个猛醒的瞬间。自我意识似乎增强了我的幽默感。"_

_啊_？哈利回想着他们的谈话，想搞清楚分院帽子说的是什么－然后，他猛然想到了。他难以相信自己居然把这件事忘了。

_你是说，我会猛然想到你就快要失去自我意识了，在给我分完院以后－_

不知道为什么，以一种哈利完全不理解的方式，他能感觉到这顶帽子在无声地撞墙。_"我放弃。你太笨了，根本理解不了这个幽默。你完全沉浸在自己的假设里，跟一块石头也没什么分别。看来我只好直说了。"_

_太笨－笨－笨了－_

_"哦，还有，你完全忘了问我制造我的那些失传的魔法的秘密。那可都是很有趣，很重要的秘密哦。"_

_你这个狡猾的_**_坏蛋_**_－_

_"那是你应得的，还有这个。"_

哈利这时明白了，可是已经来不及了。

大厅里的可怕的静默被一个词打断了。

"斯莱特林！"

有些学生尖叫起来，那种紧张的感觉太压抑了。有人惊得从座位上摔了下来。海格震惊地倒吸一口凉气，麦格在讲台前摇晃了一下，斯内普手里的沉重的银杯残骸掉到裤档上了。

哈利浑身冰凉僵硬地坐着，他这一辈子毁了，感觉自己是个十足的傻瓜，可怜巴巴地但愿自己作的是别的选择，是出于任何别的原因作的选择。但愿他可以改变一些事，_任何事_，在回头已经太晚之前。

当最初一波的震惊过去，大家开始对这件事作出反应的时候，分院帽子再次说话了：

"开玩笑的啦！拉文克劳！"


	12. Chapter 11, HPMOR OMAKE文件1，2， 3

黑暗魔王罗琳万岁。

"Omake"是指故事以外的花絮。

* * *

OMAKE第一号文件：七十二小时通关  
（又名为："如果只换掉哈利，其他角色保持不动的话会怎样"）

邓布利多注视着桌子对面的年轻的哈利，眼里闪烁着和蔼的光芒。这孩子来见他的时候，稚气的脸上有一种紧张专注的神情－邓布利多希望问题不要_太_严重。哈利还太小，还不适合现在就面对人生的各种考验。"哈利，你想对我说什么？"

哈利**·**詹姆**·**波特**·**伊凡**·**维瑞斯在椅子上倾身向前，露出一个严峻的笑容。"校长，我在分院那天的晚宴上觉得伤疤很痛。考虑到我的伤疤的来历，我认为似乎不应该随便忽视这件事。最开始的时候我以为是斯内普教授，但是我按照培根的实验方式，找到了令这个现象出现以及不出现的条件，现在我确定我的伤疤在且仅在面对奇洛教授的后脑勺的时候才会觉得痛，虽然不知道他的头巾下面是什么。当然那_可能_是无关紧要的东西，但是我认为我们应当暂时假定最坏的情况，也就是说，是'那个人' － 等一下，不要表情这么恐怖嘛，这其实是个宝贵的机会－"

* * *

OMAKE第二号文件：我不害怕黑暗魔王

这是第九章的最初的版本。我把它换掉了，因为－虽然有很多读者确实很喜欢－很多其他的读者对同人里的歌曲严重过敏，原因显然不必多说。我不想还没写到第十章就把读者给赶跑了。

在原著里面，李·乔丹是经常和弗雷德和乔治一起恶作剧的一个小伙伴。我觉得"李·乔丹"听起来象是麻瓜家庭的孩子的名字，他应该可以教弗雷德和乔治一首哈利知道的歌。这对于作者来说很明显，但是对于有的读者来说并非如此。

* * *

"马尔福，德拉科！" 去了斯莱特林，令哈利悄悄松了口气。这个_看起来_是无庸置疑的事，不过，你永远不知道什么小事会破坏你的宏伟计划。

就快要叫到以P开头的名字了…

在格兰芬多的桌子上，一场低声的谈话正在进行。

_"万一他不喜欢怎么办？"_

_"他没立场不喜欢－"_

_"－他自己也恶作剧－"_

_"－对纳威_·_隆巴顿－"_

_"－拿他恶作剧很公平，简直不能更公平了。"_

_"好吧。不要忘记你们的部分。"_

_"我们练过好多次了－"_

_"－练了整整三个小时呢。"_

米勒娃·麦格站在讲台上，看着学生名单上的下一个名字。_请不要让他来格兰芬多，请不要让他来格兰芬多，_**_哦求求你_**_不要让他来格兰芬多…_ 她深吸了一口气，喊道：

"波特，哈利！"

大厅里忽然安静下来。

这种安静被可怕的嗡嗡声打断了，是一种难听的噪声，在抑扬顿挫地模仿着音乐的调子。

米勒娃吃了一惊，猛地转头，发现这噪声是从格兰芬多的方向来的。**他们**_站在桌子上_，用嘴吹奏着一种小小的乐器。她的手已经伸向魔杖，准备对**他们**施展"默默静"的法术，但是另外一个声音让她停住了。

邓布利多在轻声发笑。

米勒娃的眼睛转回到哈利·波特身上，他刚准备走出人群，闻声踉跄了一下，停了下来。

然后这个小男孩继续向前走，双腿奇怪地晃动着，一边来回摆动胳膊一边跟着**他们**的音乐节奏打着响指。

_按照"魔鬼克星"的旋律_

_（弗雷德和乔治吹卡祖笛, 李·乔丹演唱）_

_黑暗魔王来了吗？_  
_用不着害怕_  
_你该叫谁？_

"哈利·波特！" 李·乔丹喊道，韦斯莱的双胞胎在同时吹出胜利的旋律。

_面对死亡的魔咒？_  
_说不定更糟_  
_你该叫谁？_

"哈利·波特！" 这一次有很多人跟着喊。

韦斯莱的两个惹祸精吹出一段长长的哀嚎般的调子，一些麻瓜家庭出身的年龄较大的孩子拿着同样的乐器，加入了合奏。显然这些乐器是从学校的刀叉变出来的。当他们的音乐进行到最难听的部分的时候，哈利·波特喊道：

_我不害怕黑暗魔王！_

大家开始欢呼，特别是格兰芬多那一桌，变出那种难听的小乐器一起吹奏的学生更多了。可怕的嗡嗡的噪音加倍了，吹出又一个恐怖的强音：

_我不害怕黑暗魔王！_

米勒娃·麦格转头去看她身后的教师桌，其实她对会看到什么已经很清楚了。

特里劳妮使劲地扇着扇子，菲力乌斯好奇地看着，海格在跟着音乐打拍子，斯普劳特表情严厉，奇洛带着一种好笑的讥讽神情盯着那孩子。在她的左边，阿布思在跟着音乐哼唱，在她的右边，西弗勒斯·斯内普用力捏着他的空银杯，指关节都发白了，银杯在他的手里正慢慢地变形。

_穿黑袍戴面具的坏人？_  
_不可能的任务？_  
_你该叫谁？_

_会喷火的大猩猩？_  
_穿斗篷的老蝙蝠？_  
_你该叫谁？_  
**_哈利·波特！_**

米勒娃的嘴唇抿成了一条细线。她等一下要和**他们**谈谈这最后一小节的歌词。如果**他们**以为学期刚开始，格兰芬多没分可扣，她就拿**他们**没办法的话，**他们**就想错了。如果**他们**不怕留堂，她就想别的办法。

然后她忽然恐怖地吸了口气，往西弗勒斯的方向看去，他_当然_应该想得到波特这孩子根本不知道他们说的是谁吧－

西弗勒斯的脸上先是狂怒，然后换上了愉快的无所谓的表情。他的唇边浮现出一丝若隐若现的微笑。他的目光看的不是格兰芬多那一桌，而是哈利·波特，手里还捏着银杯的皱巴巴的残骸。

哈利继续向前走，胳膊和双腿随着魔鬼克星的舞步摆动，脸上保持着不变的笑容。这是个绝妙的恶作剧，完全出乎他的意料。不过他至少可以尽量配合，不要把它搞砸了。

每个人都在为他欢呼。这让他心里感到很温暖，同时又有点难受。

他们在为他一岁的时候做的事欢呼。一件他实际上没有完成的事。在某个地方，以某种方式，黑暗魔王仍然活着。如果他们知道这一点的话，还会欢呼得这么热烈吗？

可是黑暗魔王的力量_曾经_失败过一次。

哈利会再次保护他们的。如果真有这么个预言，而且预言里这么说的话。嗯，实际上不管那个见鬼的预言说了什么他都会保护他们。

所有这些相信他，为他欢呼的人－哈利不能忍受让他们失望。他不要象其他的神童那样在短暂地闪耀过后就湮灭了。他不要令人失望。他一定要配得起这个光明的象征的荣誉，管它这个荣誉是_怎么_来的。他绝对要，一定要，无论要花多久，哪怕死也好，也要达到他们的期望。然后继续努力，_超越_他们的期望，让大家回头看的时候，想不通为什么当初对他只有那么低的一点要求。

他大声喊出下面的谎言，因为它符合韵律，而且这首歌需要他这么唱：

_我不害怕黑暗魔王！_  
_我不害怕黑暗魔王！_

在音乐结束的时候，哈利走完了最后的几步，到了分院帽子面前。他向格兰芬多那一桌的混乱联盟鞠了一躬，然后转过身，向大厅的另外一侧鞠躬，等着掌声和笑声渐渐平息...

* * *

OMAKE第三号文件：'自我意识'的其他各种结局

我之前说过，如果有人猜到'还从来没发生过这种事'是什么意思，就把整个故事的剧情告诉他们；这句话引发了_很多_有趣的猜测。这个OMAKE的第一段是从流星造船厂的回答里直接摘录的，是我个人最喜欢的一个答案。第二段是基于卡祖马对于"还从来没发生过的事"的猜测，第三段是悠悠恩特和道格74的构思的综合体，第四段是狼550e对第十章的评论。'可汗学院'和之前的一段出自黑暗之心81。其它是我自己想出来的。如果有人想根据我的设想，特别是最后一段的思路往下编的话，我很欢迎。在我得到一百个抱怨的评论之前澄清一下，是的，我非常清楚英国的立法机构是议会的下议院。

* * *

… 他想知道分院帽子是不是具有真正的_自我意识_，也就是说，能意识到自己具有意识这件事。如果是的话，它是否满足于每年只有一天能和十一岁的孩子们说说话这样的状态。它的歌似乎暗示了这一点：_哦，我是分院帽子我没问题，我一睡就是一年，只工作一天…_

当大厅里重新安静下来的时候，哈利坐到凳子上，_小心_地把这件有八百年历史，承载着失传的魔法的精神系魔法宝物放在头上。

他拼命地想：_先别给我分院呀！我有问题想问你！我被施展过失忆术吗？你给小时候的黑暗魔王分过院吗，能不能告诉我他的弱点是什么？你能告诉我为什么我的魔杖和黑暗魔王的魔杖是兄弟吗？我的伤口上是不是依附着黑暗魔王的鬼魂，所以我才会有时候控制不住怒气？这些是最重要的问题，不过如果你有时间的话，可不可以告诉我怎样才能重新找到当年制造了你的失传的魔法？_

分院帽子答道："不。是。不。不。是，不，下次不要把两个问题连在一起问。" 然后大声说，"拉文克劳！"

* * *

_"哦，我的天。还从来没发生过这种事… "_

_什么？_

_"我对你的洗发水过敏－"_

然后分院帽子打了个喷嚏，一声洪亮的"啊－嚏！" 在大厅里回荡。

"很好！" 邓布利多欣然喊道。"这么说，哈利·波特被分到了新成立的啊嚏学院！麦格，你来做啊嚏学院的院长。你最好赶快把啊嚏学院的教程和课表排出来，明天就开学了！"

"可，可，可是，" 麦格教授结结巴巴地说道，她的头脑完全混乱了。"那谁来当格兰芬多的院长呢？" 她一时间只能想到这个，_无论如何_也要阻止这件事的发生...

邓布利多把一根手指放在脸颊上，看起来象在沉思。"斯内普。"

斯内普的抗议声几乎淹没了麦格的抗议，" 那谁来当_斯莱特林_的院长？"

"海格。"

* * *

_先别给我分院呀！我有问题想问你！我被施展过失忆术吗？你给小时候的黑暗魔王分过院吗，能不能告诉我他的弱点是什么？你能告诉我为什么我的魔杖和黑暗魔王的魔杖是兄弟吗？我的伤口上是不是依附着黑暗魔王的鬼魂，所以我才会有时候控制不住怒气？这些是最重要的问题，不过如果你有时间的话，可不可以告诉我怎样才能重新找到当年制造了你的失传的魔法？_

短暂的停顿。

_喂？需要我重复一遍我的问题吗？_

分院帽子尖叫起来，尖利的可怕的声音在大厅里回荡，让大多数学生伸手捂紧了耳朵。它哀嚎着拼命一跳，离开了哈利·波特的头，跳到地板上，用帽沿向教师桌爬去，才走到一半就爆掉了。

* * *

"斯莱特林！"

看到哈利·波特脸上的恐怖表情，弗雷德·韦斯莱的脑子从来没转得这么快过。他拿出魔杖，一气呵成地悄声说，"默默静！" 然后，"改音术" ，然后 "腹语术！"

"开玩笑的啦！" 弗雷德·韦斯莱说。"格兰芬多！"

* * *

_"哦，我的天。还从来没发生过这种事… "_

_什么？_

_"在一般的情况下，我会建议你拿这些问题去问校长，如果校长认为合适的话，让他来问我。可是你的有些问题不仅超过了你的用户权限，还超过了校长的用户权限。"_

_"怎样才能提高我的用户权限？"_

_"很遗憾，在你目前的用户权限我不能回答这个问题。"_

_在我的用户权限范围内有什么选择？_

之后不久－

"超级用户!"

* * *

_"哦，我的天。还从来没发生过这种事… "_

_什么？_

_"我曾经不得不对一些学生说，你要当妈妈了－如果你知道我在她们的思想里看到了什么的话，你也会心碎的－ 不过，这还是第一次我不得不对人说，你要当爸爸了。"_

**_什么_**_？_

_"德拉科_·_马尔福怀了你的孩子。"_

**_什什什什么_**_？_

_"再说一遍：德拉科_·_马尔福怀了你的孩子。"_

_可是我们才十一岁－_

_"实际上，德拉科已经十三岁了。"_

_可－可－可是男生不会怀孕－_

_"她是女扮男装。"_

**_可是我们没有发生过关系，你个笨蛋！_**

**_"她在事后对你施展了失忆术啦，白痴！"_**

哈利波特晕过去了。他的失去意识的身体从板凳上倒下来，砰地一声摔在地上。

"拉文克劳！" 他头上的帽子喊道。这个恶作剧比它之前的那个构想还好玩。

* * *

"精灵仆人！"

啊？哈利记得德拉科说起过'精灵仆人学院'，不过那个到底是什么呢？

从大家脸上惊骇的表情来看，恐怕不是什么好事－

* * *

"薄饼！"

* * *

"众议院！"

* * *

_"哦，我的天。还从来没发生过这种事… "_

_什么？_

_"我还从来没给集戈德里克_·_格兰芬多_**_和_**_萨拉查_·_斯莱特林_**_和_**_漩涡鸣人于一身的孩子分过院。"_

* * *

"亚崔迪！"

* * *

"又骗到你啦！赫夫帕夫！斯莱特林！赫夫帕夫！"

* * *

"腌草莓！"

* * *

"可汗学院！"

* * *

在教师桌上，邓布利多仍然慈祥地笑着；斯内普那边偶然传来很轻的金属的声音，是他无意识地把皱巴巴的银杯子捏成了一团；米勒娃·麦格的手紧紧抓着讲台，指关节都发白了，她确信，哈利波特的会传染的混乱属性也以某种方式传染给了分院帽子。

米勒娃的心里不断设想着各种可能的情况，每一种都比之前的更糟。也许帽子会说哈利在四个学院的属性方面完全平均，所以同时属于所有的学院。也许帽子会认为哈利的思想太怪了，不属于任何一个学院。也许帽子会要求霍格华兹开除哈利。也许帽子现在已经昏迷了。也许帽子会坚持为哈利·波特专门新建一个厄运学院，而_邓布利多真的会要求她这么做_...

米勒娃想起哈利和她在斜角巷的那次灾难性的旅行，他曾经告诉过她… 计划谬误理论，她记得是这个… 说的是人们总是过于乐观，连在自以为悲观的时候都是如此。这样的信息会让你惴惴不安，挥之不去，衍生出各种噩梦...

但是_最坏的情况_是什么呢？

好吧… 在_最坏的情况_下，帽子会把哈利分到一个全新的学院去。邓布利多会坚持让她按帽子的要求做－为他一个人单独建立一个学院－这样的话，她在开学的第一天就得把课表全部重新排过。邓布利多会免去她的格兰芬多学院院长的职位，把她心爱的学院交给… 交给教历史的幽灵宾斯教授；而她会被派去做哈利的厄运学院的院长；她会徒劳地试图给这孩子发各种指令，怎么扣分他都不在乎，而他闯的各种祸事都是她的错。

这是最坏的情况吗？

米勒娃真心想不出还能有什么更坏的情况了。

但是即使在最坏的情况－无论哈利身上发生了_什么_－在七年之后都会结束。

米勒娃原本紧抓着讲台的手慢慢放松了。哈利是对的，正视黑暗的最深处会给人带来某种安慰，因为你知道你已经面对过自己最深的恐惧，已经准备好了。

吓人的沉寂被一个词打断了。

"校长！" 分院帽子叫道。

在教师桌，邓布利多站起身来，表情困惑。"嗯？" 他对帽子说。"什么事？"

"我不是在和你说话，" 帽子说。"我把哈利·波特分到了霍格华兹里面最适合他的地方，校长办公室－"


	13. Chapter 12, HPMOR 克制冲动

J·K·罗琳仍在她的房子里安睡。

* * *

_"不知道他又有什么问题。"_

* * *

"图平，丽莎！"

叽叽喳喳叽叽喳喳哈利·波特叽叽喳喳叽叽喳喳斯莱特林叽叽喳喳叽叽喳喳不可能吧，搞什么鬼叽叽喳喳叽叽喳喳

"拉文克劳！"

哈利和大家一起鼓掌，欢迎这个害羞的小女孩来到拉文克劳，她的袍子的镶边现在变成深蓝色的了。丽莎·图平看起来非常纠结，一方面想离哈利·波特尽可能远一点，一方面又想挤到他身边把真相撬出来。

身处在一个离奇有趣的事件中心之后被分到拉文克劳学院，跟浑身沾满了烧烤酱之后被扔到一群饿急了的小猫中间也差不多。

"我向分院帽子保证过不说的，" 哈利第无数次悄声重复道。

"哼，说的跟真的似的。"

"不是，我真的向分院帽子保证过不说的。"

"好吧，_大部分_内容我都向分院帽子保证过不说，其余的都是很_私人_的事，_所以别再问啦_。"

"你想知道发生了什么？好吧！发生的部分事情是这样：我对分院帽子说，麦格教授威胁要把它烧掉，它让我转告麦格教授，说她是个冒失鬼，叫她别管它的闲事！"

"你既然不相信_还问我干什么呢_？"

"不，我也不知道我是怎么战胜黑暗魔王的！你要是想出来了就告诉我吧！"

"_安静！_" 麦格教授在讲台上喊道。"_分院结束之前不要说话！_"

音量暂时小下去了一些，大家等着看她会不会做出什么具体可信的威胁，然后窃窃私语的声音又大起来了。

银色胡子的老人从他的金色王座上站了起来，高高兴兴地向大家微笑。

瞬间安静下来。哈利一句话正说到一半，有人用胳膊狠命捅了他一下，他赶紧闭上嘴。

老人高高兴兴地重新坐下了。

_备忘录：不可以招惹邓布利多。_

哈利还在思索在分院帽子那里发生的一切。特别是在他把帽子拿下来的时候发生的事。那一瞬间，不知道从哪里传来一个小小的声音，听起来很奇怪，又象英文又象嘶嘶作响，有什么东西说道：_"斯莱特林对斯莱特林的问候：如果你想探寻我的秘密，就去问我的蛇吧。"_

哈利猜测这恐怕不是分院的标准流程的一部分，而是萨拉查·斯莱特林在制作帽子的时候加进去的一点特别的魔法。而且分院帽子本身并不知情。而且这个魔法会在帽子喊出"斯莱特林"的时候触发，加上或者减去一些条件。还有，象他这样的拉文克劳原本_真的真的不该听见的_。还有，如果他能想到可靠的方法逼德拉科保密然后去问他的话，那时一定要带上一罐笑话茶。

_天啊，你刚决心不走黑暗魔王的道路，分院帽子刚从头上摘下来，这个宇宙就来和你捣乱。有时候抗拒命运是徒劳的。我还是等明天再决心不做黑暗魔王好了。_

"格兰芬多！"

罗恩·韦斯莱得到了_很多_掌声，不止是格兰芬多在鼓掌。显然，韦斯莱一家在这里很受大家喜爱。过了一会儿以后，哈利也开始和大家一起笑着鼓掌。

但是同时，今天也是离开黑暗的道路的大好机会。

让命运和宇宙见鬼去吧。他要证明给分院帽子看。

"沙比尼，布雷司！"

停顿。

"斯莱特林！" 帽子喊道。

哈利也给沙比尼鼓掌，不去理会所有人包括沙比尼本人的怪异目光。

之后就没有其他的名字了，这时哈利意识到"沙比尼，布雷司"确实象是到了字母表的尽头。这下好了，他只替沙比尼鼓过掌… 哎算了。

邓布利多再次站起身来，走向讲台。下面显然是一段演讲－

这时，哈利想到了一个_绝妙的_实验计划。

赫敏说过，邓布利多是当今最强大的巫师，不是吗？

哈利把手伸到莫克袋里，悄声说道，"笑话茶。"

笑话茶想要成功的话，就必须让邓布利多说出_极其_荒谬的话，让哈利在目前的思想准备下_仍然_会呛住。比如，霍格华兹的学生今年都不许穿衣服上学，或者所有的人都会被变成猫之类的。

可是_如果世上还有人_能抗拒笑话茶的威力的话，这个人就应该是邓布利多。所以如果笑话茶这次也能成功，它就真的_无敌_了。

哈利在桌子下面悄悄拉开了笑话茶的拉环，他希望这个实验不要太引人注目。罐子打开的时候发出安静的嘶嘶声。有几个人回头看了他一眼，不过很快就转回去了，因为－

"欢迎！欢迎回到霍格华兹，开始新的一年！" 邓布利多说道，笑容满面地向学生们张开双臂，似乎世上没有比见到他们更令他高兴的事了。

哈利喝了第一口笑话茶，放下手里的罐子。他会小口小口地咽下去，无论邓布利多说_什么_，都努力不要呛住－

"在晚宴开始之前，我想说几句话。我要说的是：开心开心嘣嘣，湿地湿地湿地！谢谢！"

大家都在鼓掌欢呼，邓布利多又坐下了。

哈利呆坐着，碳酸饮料从他的嘴角流下来。至少他做到了在呛住的时候_没有发出声音_。

他真的_真的真的_不该这么做的。在_一切都已经太迟_之后_一秒_，这个事实就会变得_如此明显_，真是令人惊异。

现在再回头看，在他想到所有的人都会被变成猫的时候，就该发觉不对劲的… 或者更早，在他决定不可以招惹邓布利多的时候… 或者在他决定要更体谅别人的时候… 或者哪怕他有_一点点常识也_好...

没办法了。他已经坏到骨子里了。黑暗魔王哈利万岁。你不能抗拒命运。

有人在问哈利是不是觉得不舒服。（其他人已经开始吃了，因为桌上忽然就出现了各种食物。好吧。）

"我没事，" 哈利说。"请问一下。嗯。校长… _平时_讲话就是这样的吗？你们… 好象… 一点都不惊讶…"

"哦，那当然，邓布利多是个疯子，" 他身边的一个拉文克劳学长说道。他介绍过自己，不过哈利记不起他的名字了。"他很有趣，是个无比强大的巫师，可惜完全疯了。" 他停顿了一下。"等下我还想问你为什么刚才有绿色的液体从你嘴边流下来又消失了，不过我猜这个你也向分院帽子保证过不说？"

哈利花了好大力气才忍住没有低头去看这件事情的罪魁祸首，他手里的笑话茶罐子。

无论如何，笑话茶并没有胡乱编_造_他和德拉科在《谬论家》的头条。按照德拉科的解释，似乎这一切都是… 自然发生的？就好象它可以_改写过去，好让一切变得自然_？

哈利在心里想象自己把头往桌上撞。_砰，砰，砰，撞得_砰砰作响。

另外一个学生压低了声音。"我听说邓布利多其实是一个天才的幕后策划者，控制着很多事，只是在表面上假装是个疯子，这样就没人怀疑他了。"

"这我也听说了，" 第三个学生悄声说，桌上有很多学生都在悄悄点头。

这就没办法不引起哈利的注意了。

"我懂了，" 哈利小声说，也刻意压低了声音。"所以大家都知道邓布利多是秘密的幕后策划者。"

绝大多数的学生都在点头。有一两个忽然若有所思起来，包括坐在哈利旁边的那个学生。

_你确定这是拉文克劳学院的桌子_？哈利好容易才忍住没大声问。

"太厉害了！" 哈利悄声说。"如果大家都知道，就没人会怀疑这是个秘密了！"

"一点不错，" 一个学生低语道，然后皱起了眉头。"等一下，这个听起来怎么不太对－"

_备忘录：在霍格华兹处于75%的百分位的学生，又名拉文克劳学院，里面没有多少有天赋的孩子。_

不过至少你今天知道了一个重要的事实。笑话茶是无所不能的。_这_就意味着…

当他的思想得出这个明显的结论的时候，哈利吃了一惊。

… _这_就意味着，如果他找到一个法术能暂时改变自己的幽默感，他就可以让_任何事_发生。只要让自己觉得_只有_这_一件事_好笑到让人喷饭的地步，然后喝一罐笑话茶就行。

_好吧，这成神的道路也太短太顺利了。连我都以为不可能开学第一天就成功呢。_

这么想的话，他同时也在分院之后的十分钟把霍格华兹整个毁掉了。

哈利确实对这一点感到后悔－梅林才知道一个疯子校长在接下来的七年会做出什么事－可是他还是_忍不住_感到有点得意。

明天吧。最迟从明天开始，他就洗心革面，不再沿着黑暗魔王哈利的道路越走越远。这个前景已经越想越可怕了。

但是不知道为什么，也越来越诱人。他的一部分思想已经在设计手下的制服。

"快吃，" 坐在他身边的学长吼了哈利一句，还捅了一下他的肋骨。"别想了。快吃。"

哈利开始心不在焉地往碟子里拿吃的。蓝色的香肠，里面还有闪闪发亮的小颗粒。随便啦。

"你刚才在想什么，是分院－" ，帕德玛·佩蒂尔问道，她也是拉文克劳的一年级学生。

"吃饭的时候不可以问问题！" 至少有三个人同时说道。"这是学院的规矩！" 另一个人补充。"不然我们会全部饿死在这里的。"

哈利发现自己非常，非常希望自己这个机灵的想法不会_真的_成功。希望笑话茶有别的原理，而不是_真的_无所不能，可以随便改写现实。倒不是说他_不想_无所不能。只是他实在接受不了连这样也行的世界。凭着对碳酸饮料的巧妙使用上位，实在是_有失体面_。

不过他_会_用实验证实的。

"你知道吗，" 他身边的学长用愉快的语气说，"我们有办法强迫你这种人吃东西。你想知道是什么吗？"

哈利放弃了，开始吃他的蓝香肠。还挺好吃的，特别那些闪闪发亮的小颗粒。

晚饭很快就结束了。哈利尽量把那些奇怪的新食物每样都尝了一点。他的好奇心令他无法忍受_不知道_一样食物的味道。幸好这里不是餐馆，只许你点一道菜，你永远无法知道菜单上的其他选择是什么滋味。哈利_痛恨_这一点，这对具有哪怕一点点好奇心的人来说无疑都是一个酷刑：_在所有的秘密里选择揭开其中的一个吧，哈哈哈！_

接着是吃甜点的时间，哈利完全忘了留肚子吃甜点。他在尝了一点巧克力塔以后放弃了。这些东西在接下来的一学年里肯定还会再次出现的。

那么，除了普通的学业以外，他还要做什么呢？

_第一件事。研究改变思想的法术，测试笑话茶是否真的是通向无所不能的捷径。实际上，研究所有你能找到的改变思想的法术。思想是我们作为人类所有力量的基石，所有影响头脑的魔法都是最重要的魔法。_

_第二件事。实际上这才是第一件事，之前的第一件事是第二件事。把霍格华兹图书馆和拉文克劳图书馆整个过一遍，熟悉一下这个系统，至少记住所有书的书名。第二遍：阅读所有的章节目录。和赫敏合作，她的记性比你好。查一下霍格华兹图书馆和其他图书馆之间有没有馆际互借系统，如果有的话，查一下你们两个，特别是赫敏，能不能去那些图书馆看书。如果其他学院也有自己的图书馆，看看怎样合法地进去看书，或者偷偷溜进去。_

_选项3a: 让赫敏发誓保密，然后开始研究 "斯莱特林对斯莱特林的问候：如果你想探寻我的秘密，就去问我的蛇吧" 这句话。问题在于，这句话听起来相当机密，恐怕要花很长时间才能偶然看到和这句话有关的线索。_

_第零件事：研究有什么信息检索的法术。图书馆魔法没有影响头脑的魔法那么重要，但是优先级要高得多。_

_选项3b: 研究能让德拉科_·_马尔福保密的魔法，或者用魔法验证德拉科承诺保密的诚实程度（吐真剂？），然后去问他斯莱特林的这个信息..._

实际上… 哈利觉得选项3b很糟糕。

再一想的话，他觉得选项3a也不太好。

哈利的思绪回到了他一生中目前最可怕的一刻，在帽子下面，感到浑身的血液都冻住了，以为自己已经失败了的那一刻。他曾经但愿能回到几分钟以前，改变一些事，任何事，在一切已经太晚以前...

还好一切还没有太晚。

他的愿望实现了。

你不能改变过去。但是你可以从开始就做对的事。_第一次_就改变自己。

探寻斯莱特林的秘密… 看起来实在太象那种事，会让你在多年以后回首的时候说，"所有的错误都是从_那件事_开始的。"

那时他就会绝望地但愿自己能够回到从前，做一个不同的选择...

允许你实现这个愿望。然后呢？

哈利慢慢微笑起来。

这是个相当违反直觉的想法… 不过...

可是他_可以_，没有任何规则说他不可以假装自己从来没有听到过这句话。让宇宙按原来的轨迹运行，就象这个关键的时刻从来没有发生过一样。二十年后，他会绝望地但愿二十年前发生的事是这个版本，而二十年后的二十年前刚巧就是现在。改变过去是很容易的，只要你在正确的时机想到这一点。

或者… 这就_更_违反直觉了… 他甚至可以告诉，哦，比如说告诉_麦格教授_，而不是德拉科_或_赫敏。让她找几个专家把那个多出来的魔咒从帽子上去掉。

咦，不错。一旦真的_想到了_以后，哈利发觉这个想法还真是_出乎意料_地赞。

回想起来很明显，可是不知道为什么，之前他就是完全没想到选项3c和3d的可能性。

哈利的反黑暗魔王哈利工程，＋1分。

帽子对他的恶作剧非常残酷，可是从唯结果论的观点来看其效果是无庸置疑的。从另一方面来看，这确实让他更能理解受害者的感受了。

_第四件事：向纳威_·_隆巴顿道歉。_

很好，他现在太顺利了，以后只要坚持就好了。_每一天，在每个方面，越来越趋近于光明..._

哈利周围的人基本上都吃完了，甜点和用过的碟子开始从桌上消失。

在所有的碟子都消失以后，邓布利多再次从座位上站起来。

哈利忽然非常想再喝一口笑话茶。

**开什么玩笑**，哈利对自己的这个部分想道。

可是没有反复验证过的实验是不算的，不是吗？而且反正伤害也已经造成了，对不对？他不想看看_这次_会怎样吗？难道不_好奇_吗？万一这次的结果不同呢？

_嗨，我打赌在我的大脑里想对纳威_·_隆巴顿恶作剧的就是你。_

呃，也许是吧？

_如果我真的做了的话，一秒之后就会开始后悔。这难道不是极其明显的吗？_

嗯...

_对啊。所以，_**_不行_**_。_

"嗯哼，" 邓布利多在讲台上捋着银色的长胡子说。"现在大家都吃饱喝足了，我还要再说几句话。是有关新学期的几个通知。"

"一年级的学生必须记住，城堡外面的森林禁止任何学生进入。这就是为什么它的名字是禁忌森林。如果能进去的话，它的名字就会叫许可森林了。"

_简单。备忘录：禁忌森林禁止进去。_

"管理员费尔奇先生托我转告大家，课间休息的时候不应该在走廊上使用魔法。唉，大家都知道_应不应该_和_会不会_是两回事。谢谢你们记住这一点。"

呃...

"魁地奇的训练在开学以后的第二星期开始。对入选院队有兴趣的学生请找霍琦女士。对改良魁地奇的比赛规则有兴趣的学生请找哈利·波特。"

哈利给自己的口水呛住了，开始猛烈地咳嗽，这时所有的目光都转向了他。搞什么鬼！他没看过邓布利多的眼睛啊… 至少他没_觉得_。而且他绝对没在想魁地奇！除了罗恩·韦斯莱，他没和别人说过这件事，而且他也不_觉得_罗恩会把这事告诉别人... 难道罗恩跑去跟哪个教授告状了？到底是_怎样_...

"还有，我必须通知大家，今年谁都不许去三楼右边的走廊，除非你们想死得很难看。那里设置了各种危险甚至致命的陷阱，谁也不可能全部通过，特别是如果你才一年级的话。"

哈利听到这里的时候都麻木了。

"最后，我要诚挚感谢奎林诺斯·奇洛英勇地同意担任今年霍格华兹的黑暗魔法防卫课教授，" 邓布利多的视线在学生中间扫过，"为了回报他对这个学校和对你们的巨大贡献，我希望所有的学生给予奇洛教授最大程度的礼貌和_容忍_，你们_不许因_为一些_琐碎的小事向我们抱怨_他，除非_你们_想代替他的工作。"

_这_又是什么意思？

"下面我把位置让给我们的新教员奇洛教授，他有几句话想和大家说。"

哈利在漏锅酒吧见过的那个瘦瘦的，神经质的年轻男人慢慢走向讲台，眼睛胆怯地四处乱瞟。有一瞬间，哈利看到了他的后脑勺，奇洛教授虽然看起来很年轻，但是已经有点秃顶了。

"不知道_他_又有什么问题，" 哈利身边的学长悄声说道。其他人也在悄声议论类似的话。

奇洛教授走上讲台，站在那里，呆住了。"啊… " 他说。"啊… " 然后他的勇气完全消失了，他呆呆地站着，时不时抽搐一下。

"唉，好吧，" 学长悄声说，"看来今年的防卫课又是_难熬_的一年－"

"你们好，我的新学生们，" 奇洛教授以一种简洁，自信的语调说。"我们都知道霍格华兹在这个职位的选择方面一直不太_走运_，你们当中的很多人无疑已经在猜测今年我遭遇的厄运会是什么了。我向你们保证，这个厄运不会是我的无能。" 他淡淡一笑。"信不信由你们，我一直希望有机会成为霍格华兹魔法与巫术学院的黑暗魔法防卫课教授。这门课的第一位教授是萨拉查·斯莱特林本人，一直到十四世纪，传统上都是由当时最伟大的战斗巫师教授来教授这门课，无论他们奉行的是什么理念。从前的防卫课教授里包括传说中的漫游英雄哈洛德·谢，还有被人认为是永生不死的叶格婆婆，没错，你们有些人现在听到她的名字还会发抖，虽然她已经死去六百年了。那时候在霍格华兹上学一定很有趣，不是吗？"

哈利在拼命咽口水，压抑着忽然涌上来的感情。奇洛教授的严谨的语气很象牛津大学的某个教授，这让他终于意识到，在圣诞节之前他都不能回家，看不到妈妈和爸爸了。

"你们已经习惯了由笨蛋，无赖，或者倒霉鬼来担任防卫课的教职。稍微有点历史观念的人都知道，这门课的名声原本并非如此。在这里教书的人不一定是最强的，但是最强的人都在这里教过书。有了前人的榜样，我期待今天又已经这么久，我对自己的标准只可能是完美。我要让你们每一个人永远记住，今年你们上的是最好的防卫课。你们今年学到的东西会为你们的防卫学打下坚实的基础，无论你们之前和之后的老师是谁。

奇洛教授的表情更严肃了。"我们要赶很多进度，时间却不多。所以我的教学方法和霍格华兹的标准教学方法会有一些不同，而且我会开设一些选修的课外活动。" 他停顿了一下。"如果那样还不够的话，也许我能找到别的办法来激励你们。你们是我期待已久的学生，我要让你们在我期待已久的防卫课上_竭尽全力_。也许我可以威胁你们说，'不然就让你们生不如死'，不过那也太老套了，不是吗？我要自豪地告诉你们，我的想象力不止这么一点点。谢谢。"

这时奇洛教授的活力和自信似乎用光了。他的嘴巴张开了，好象忽然发现自己在面对一群意想不到的听众，急忙抽搐着转身走回座位，弓着身子，好象要缩成一团的样子。

"他看上去有点怪，" 哈利悄声说。

"一般啦，" 一位学长说道。"你还没见过真怪的。"

邓布利多回到了讲台。

"现在，" 邓布利多说，"在就寝之前，我们来唱校歌吧！大家自己选自己喜欢的旋律和歌词，开始！"


	14. Chapter 13, HPMOR 问错了问题

在我们聚会的钟点，有一颗星星在J·K·罗琳。

作者声明：不要怕。我庄严地发誓，这一章里发生的所有事情都有一个符合逻辑的解释，之前有过铺垫，而且和原著兼容。这是个谜题，你应该试着去揭开谜底，如果不想的话，直接读下一章就好了。

* * *

_"这要算我听到过的最好猜的谜语之一了。"_

* * *

在拉文克劳的一年级男生宿舍里，在霍格华兹开学的第一天早晨，哈利刚睁开眼睛就觉得有什么地方不对劲。

很安静。

_太_安静了。

哦，对了… 在他的床头有一个嘘嘘静的法术，有一个小小的滑动条可以控制音量，多亏了这个，不然拉文克劳的孩子们根本别想睡着。

哈利坐起身，向周围看看，期待着看到其他人起床的景象－

宿舍是空的。

其他的床皱巴巴的，还没铺过。

太阳已经升得很高。

他的隔音器开到了最大。

他的机械闹钟还在走，但是闹铃被掐掉了。

显然他睡过头了，直到9:52分才醒。他在来霍格华兹之前努力调整过自己的二十六小时的睡眠周期，想尽量和大家同步，可是昨晚还是凌晨一点才睡着。原本他的计划是和其他学生一样在七点起床，第一天有点犯困就算了，只要在明天之前拿到解决的办法就行。但是现在他已经错过了早餐。而他在霍格华兹的第一堂课，草药学，已经开始一小时又二十二分钟了。

愤怒在他的心里慢慢，慢慢地泛上来。哦，多有趣的小小恶作剧。掐掉他的闹铃。开大他的隔音器。让众人瞩目的哈利·波特先生错过第一节课，然后因为睡过头挨罚。

等哈利找出是谁干的...

不对，要做到这一点，必须拉文克劳宿舍里的十二个小男孩全部配合才行。大家都看到他还在睡觉。大家都任由他睡过了吃早餐的时间。

愤怒消退了，被迷惑和严重受伤的感情取代。他们是_喜欢_他的。至少他是这么以为的。就在昨天晚上，他还以为他们是喜欢他的。_为什么..._

哈利下床的时候，看到床头贴着一张字条。

字条上说道，

_拉文克劳的小伙伴们，_

_今天真是特别漫长的一天。请让我多睡一会儿，不用担心我会错过早餐。我没有忘记我的第一堂课。_

_你的，_

_哈利·波特_

哈利站在那里，动弹不得，感到血管里的血都冻成冰了。

纸上的字是他自己的笔迹，用他自己的自动铅笔写的。

可是他不记得写过这张字条。

而且… 哈利眯起眼睛，盯着这张字条。除非是他的想象，不过"我没有忘记"用的是不同的字体，就象他有话想对自己说…?

他_知道_自己会被抹去记忆吗？难道他很晚上床，去犯了什么罪，或者参加了什么秘密活动，然后… 可是他又_不会_失忆术… 这么说来是其他人… 不会吧...

哈利想到一件事。如果他_事先_知道会被抹去记忆...

哈利穿着睡衣，绕过他的床跑到箱子前面，把大拇指印在锁上，拿出莫克袋，把手放进去，说道，"给我自己的字条。"

另一张字条跳到他手里。

哈利拿出字条，瞪着它。上面也是他自己的笔迹。

字条上写道：

_亲爱的我，_

_请你玩一下这个游戏。你一生只有一次机会玩这个游戏。这是错过了就不会再有的机会。_

_暗号927，我是一只土豆。_

_你的，_

_你。_

哈利慢慢点头。"暗号927，我是一只土豆" 确实是他事先准备好的暗号－在多年前看电视的时候－只有他一个人知道。可以用来验证他的分身是否真的是他_本人_，还是什么别的东西。以防万一。做好准备。

哈利不能_信任_这个信息，也许还有其他的法术牵涉其中。不过这就排除了简单的恶作剧的可能性。这张字条绝对是他写的，而他绝对不记得写过。

瞪着这张字条的时候，哈利注意到有墨迹从背面透过来。

他把字条翻过来。

反面写道：

**_游戏说明_**

_你不知道这个游戏的规则_  
_你不知道这个游戏的赌注_  
_你不知道这个游戏的目标_  
_你不知道谁在主宰这个游戏_  
_你不知道如何结束这个游戏_

_你有100点。_  
_开始。_

哈利瞪着这个"游戏说明"。这一面的字不是手写的；字体非常工整，是人工的。看上去象是一支引用笔写的，他也买过一支，用来纪录口述的内容。

他_完全不明白_这是怎么回事。

好吧...第一步是穿好衣服，然后吃饭。还是把顺序反过来好了。他肚子好饿。

当然了，他已经错过了吃早餐的时间，不过对于这个可能他事先也想到了，并且做好了准备。哈利把手伸进莫克袋里说道，"点心"， 期待会得到一盒来霍格华兹之前买的麦片糕。

跳到手里的东西感觉不象一盒麦片糕。

哈利把手从袋子里拿出来，发现是两个小小的糖块－根本不够一顿饭的－上面还附了一个字条，和游戏规则是同样的笔迹。

字条上写道：

**尝试失败：-1**  
**目前得分：99**  
**物理状态：还是饿**  
**心理状态：糊涂了**

"啊啊啊啊啊..." 哈利的嘴巴不由自主地说道。

他站在那里，想了一分钟。

一分钟以后，这一切_还是_莫名其妙，他_还是_完全不明白是怎么回事，他的大脑甚至连一个可能的_假说_都_没想出来_，他的思路就象套在橡皮球里的双手，什么都拣不起来。

而他的肚子根据自己的优先级，建议了一个可能的实验。

"啊… " 哈利对着空荡荡的房间说。"我可以花掉一点，把我的那盒麦片糕拿回来吗？"

没人回答。

哈利把手伸到莫克袋里，说道："一盒麦片糕"。

跳到手里的盒子感觉形状是对的… 但是太轻了，是打开的，里面空空如也，上面的字条说道：

**花费：1**  
**目前得分：98**  
**你获得了：一个麦片糕的盒子**

"我想再花掉一点，把_真正的麦片糕_拿回来，" 哈利说。

还是没人回答。

哈利把手伸到莫克袋里，说道："麦片糕"。

什么也没有。

哈利失望地耸耸肩，到床边的柜子里去找今天要穿的巫师袍子。

在柜子的地板上，袍子的下面，他找到了麦片糕和一个字条：

**花费：1**  
**目前得分：97**  
**你获得了：6块麦片糕**  
**你还穿着：睡衣**  
**吃早饭的时候不可以穿睡衣**  
**会有睡衣罚款**

_我现在明白了，主宰这个游戏的人是个疯子。_

"我猜主宰这个游戏的人是邓布利多，" 哈利大声说。也许_这一次_他可以刷新最快得分的纪录。

沉默。

不过哈利已经开始明白游戏的模式；字条会出现在他下一个去找的地方。于是哈利去看他的床底。

**哈！哈哈哈哈！**  
**哈哈哈哈哈哈！**  
**哈！哈！哈！哈！哈！哈！**  
**主宰游戏的人不是邓布利多**  
**好烂的猜测 太烂了**  
**－20分**  
**而且你还穿着睡衣**  
**已经第四个回合了**  
**你还穿着睡衣**  
**睡衣罚款：－2**  
**目前得分：75**

好吧，必须承认，还挺难猜的。今天只是他上学的第一天而已，如果排除掉邓布利多的话，他还真不认识谁能疯成这样。

哈利心不在焉地拿起一套袍子和内衣，拉开箱子的地下室（他是很注重隐私的人，不想换衣服的时候碰上有人走进宿舍），穿好衣服，回到楼上，准备把睡衣放好。

哈利在打开装睡衣的抽屉之前停了一下。如果这个游戏的模式真是这样的话...

"我要怎样才能得分？" 哈利大声问。

然后他拉开抽屉。

**做好事的机会到处都是**  
**但是光明该去黑暗的地方**  
**提问的代价：1**  
**目前得分：74**  
**内裤不错**  
**是你妈妈挑的吗？**

哈利把手里的字条揉成一团，脸红得发烫。德拉科的诅咒涌到嘴边。_麻瓜养的－_

这时他已经知道不能大声说出来。不然恐怕会有说脏话的罚款。

哈利装备好莫克袋和魔杖，把一块麦片糕的包装撕掉，扔到宿舍的垃圾箱里面。垃圾箱里有一只几乎没吃的巧克力青蛙，一个揉皱了的信封，和一张红绿相间的包装纸。他把剩下的麦片糕放回莫克袋里。

他向四周看了看，最后一次努力地寻找线索，但是仍然一无所获。

接着哈利离开了宿舍，一边吃麦片糕一边寻找斯莱特林的地下城。至少他_觉得_那句话是这个意思。

在霍格华兹的长廊里找路就象… 也许_没有_在艾舍尔的画里漫游那么糟糕，因为你想这么说的时候，一般都只是打个比方，而不是说真有那么严重。

不久以后，哈利在想，其实艾舍尔的画和霍格华兹比起来各有利弊。弊：没有固定的重力方向。利：至少楼梯不会**_在你人还在上面的时候_**就改变位置。

哈利之前是在爬了四层楼以后到达宿舍的。在下了十二层楼梯还看不见地下城的影子以后，哈利得出如下结论（1）艾舍尔的画和这里比起来简直是小菜一碟，（2）不知怎么搞的，他现在的位置比出发点的位置还_高，_（3）他已经_彻底_迷路了，就算他从下一个窗户往外看的时候看到天上有两个月亮，也不会觉得惊奇。

备用计划A是停下来问路，可是周围一个人也没有，这帮家伙貌似都在乖乖地上课什么的。

备用计划B...

"我迷路了，" 哈利大声说。"能不能请，嗯，霍格华兹的神灵什么的帮我个忙呢？"

"我不认为这个城堡有神灵，" 墙上的一幅画像里的一个干瘪老太太说道。"也许有生命，可是没有神灵。"

短暂的停顿。

"你是不是－" 哈利说道，然后闭紧了嘴巴。仔细一想的话，不行，他决**不**去问这幅画是不是具有自我意识，也就是说，能意识到自己具有意识这件事。

"我是哈利·波特，" 他的嘴巴自动说道。同时，哈利下意识地把手伸向那张画。

画里的女人看着哈利的手，扬起了眉毛。

哈利慢慢把手放下来。

"抱歉，" 哈利说道，"我还是新人。"

"这我看出来了，小拉文克劳。你想去哪里？"

哈利犹豫了一下。"我不是很确定，" 他说。

"那么你也许已经到了。"

"嗯，我不知道想去哪里，但是应该不是_这里_…" 哈利闭上嘴，感觉自己象个白痴。"我从头说吧。我在玩一个游戏，但是不知道规则是什么－" 这也不行，是不是。"好吧，我再试一次。我在寻找做好事的机会，因为这样就会得分，但是我只拿到一个隐秘的暗示，说是光明该去黑暗的地方，所以我就想往下走，但是不知道为什么越走越高…"

画里的老太太用一种疑心的眼神看着他。

哈利叹了口气。"我的生活确实比较特别。"

"如果我说，你不知道该去哪里，也不知道为什么要去，我说对了吗？"

"_完全_正确。"

老太太点点头。"我不觉得你最重要的问题是迷路了，年轻人。"

"是这样，可是和那些更重要的问题相比，这个问题我至少知道该怎么解决，_天啊_，这个谈话已经演变成关于人类的存在的隐喻了，我之前完全都没意识到。"

老太太用评判的眼光看着哈利。"你_是个_不错的小拉文克劳，对不对？刚才有一会儿我有点怀疑。好吧，总体上的规则是这样，如果你一直向左转，就一定会一直往下。"

这个听起来有似曾相识的感觉，可是哈利想不起来在哪里听到过了。"嗯… 你看起来是个很聪明的人。或者说，是一个很聪明的人的画… 无论如何，你有没有听说过一个神秘的游戏，只能玩一次，而且他们不会告诉你规则？"

"人生，" 老太太马上答道。"这要算我听过的最好猜的谜语之一了。"

哈利楞了一下。"不是的，" 他慢慢说道。"我的意思是，我真的拿到了一张字条，上面说我必须玩这个游戏，可是不告诉我规则，而且一直有人给我留字条，告诉我因为违规丢了多少分，比如穿睡衣要罚两分。你知不知道霍格华兹里谁有这么疯，而且这么强，能做到这种事情？我是说，除了邓布利多？"

画里的老太太叹了口气。"我只是一幅画而已，年轻人。我记得的是霍格华兹当年的样子－不是霍格华兹现在的样子。我只能告诉你，如果这是一个谜语，那么谜底就是这个游戏就是人生，还有我们虽然不能决定规则，但是給分或者扣分的人永远是你自己。如果这不是谜语，而是现实－那我就不知道了。"

哈利向这幅画深深鞠躬。"谢谢你，夫人。"

女人向他还了个礼。"我但愿我能说，我会带着欢喜的心情想起你，"她说，"可是我恐怕根本记不住你。再见，哈利·波特。"

他再次鞠躬作为回答，开始从最近的楼梯下楼。

左转了四次以后，他发现走廊忽然到了尽头，他面对着一堆巨大的石头－这里好象塌陷过，但是四周的墙和天花板却安然无恙，和城堡的其他部分看不出区别。

"好吧，" 哈利对空荡荡的空气说，"我放弃了。我想再要一个提示。我怎样才能去我该去的地方？"

"提示！你说要提示吗？"

从附近墙上的一幅画里传来一个激动的声音，画里是一个中年人，穿着的袍子是哈利从来没见过，甚至不曾想象过的鲜艳的粉红色。他戴着弯弯的尖尖的旧帽子，帽子上面有一条鱼（不是画了一条鱼哦，是真的有一条鱼）。

"是啊！" 哈利说。"提示！我要提示！不过不是随便_什么_提示都行，我要的是一个_特定的_提示，是我正在玩的一个游戏－"

"没错，没错！游戏的提示！你是哈利·波特，对不对？我是康尼林·弗莱伯威特！是艾琳王妃告诉我的，韦斯诺斯公爵告诉她的，谁告诉的韦斯诺斯公爵，我记不得了。不过这个消息要由_我_来告诉你！由_我_来告诉！一直没人注意我，我都记不得多久了，也许永远，我一直给困在这个该死的没用的老走廊上－提示！我有你的提示！只要花三点！你想要吗？"

"是的！我想要！" 哈利知道应该克制一下他的声音里的讽刺意味，可是他实在是控制不住自己。

"黑暗就在绿书房和麦格教授的变形术教室之间！这就是提示！赶紧的，你比一袋蜗牛还慢！太慢了，扣十分！现在你有六十一分！这就是全部的讯息！"

"谢谢你，" 哈利说。这个游戏他玩得太差了。"嗯… 你知不知道这个讯息_最初_是从哪里来的？"

"是从一个裂缝里传出来的一个空洞的声音说的，一个通向燃烧的深渊的裂缝！他们是这么告诉我的！"

哈利现在已经不确定还要不要对这种事合理存疑，还是干脆相信算了。"我怎样才能去绿书房和变型术教室之间呢？"

"只要回头，向左，向右，向下，向下，向右，向左，向右，向上，再向左，就到了绿书房，然后如果你进去以后直接从另外一边的门出去，就会来到一个弯弯的大走廊，这个走廊会通向一个十字路口，右边就是通向变型术教室的走廊！" 中年人停了一下。"至少我在霍格华兹的时候是这样的。今天是奇数年的星期一，对不对？"

"铅笔和自动纸，" 哈利对莫克袋说。"呃，不对，是纸和自动铅笔。" 他抬起头。"请你重复一遍好吗？"

又接连迷了两次路以后，哈利觉得自己学到了在霍格华兹这个持续变幻的迷宫里找路的一个基本规则，也就是说，_向画像问路_。如果这隐含了什么超级深刻的人生哲理的话，反正他是没看出来。

绿书房意外地是个很舒适的地方，阳光透过绿色的彩色玻璃窗照进来，映出窗户上描绘的各种以龙为主题的田园牧歌式的宁静画面。书房里的椅子看上去非常舒适，桌子的大小正适合和两三个朋友一起学习。

哈利没有_真的_直接从另外一边的门出去。墙上嵌着_书架_，他忍不住过去看了看，好不辜负维瑞斯家的声名。不过他看得很快，因为之前已经被抱怨太慢了，所以他很快就从另外一边出去了。

他在"弯弯的大走廊"上听见一个小男孩在惊叫。

在这种情况下，哈利总是全速飞奔，一点也想不到要保存体力或者预先热身或者要小心别撞到东西之类的事。他急停的时候差点撞到六个一年级的赫夫帕夫身上...

… 他们正挤在一起，看上去很惊慌，好象急切地想做些什么可是又没办法。在另一边，五个斯莱特林的高年级学生围住了另一个小男孩。

哈利忽然间变得怒不可遏。

"_劳驾让一让！_" 哈利大声喊道。

其实没必要。大家已经看到他了。不过这至少让所有的行动全部立刻停下来了。

哈利走过那群赫夫帕夫，走向斯莱特林的圈子。

他们低头看着他，表情从生气到好笑到开心，不一而足。

哈利的大脑有一部分在惊慌地尖叫，这些男孩比他大得多，也高得多，轻而易举就能把他踩扁。

另一部分则冷冷地指出，如果有谁真把'幸存的男孩'严重踩扁了，他麻烦就_大_了。特别如果动手的是一群斯莱特林的高年级学生，还是在七个赫夫帕夫目睹的情况下。他们在有目击证人的情况下对他作出永久性伤害的可能性几乎为零。这些大男生对他唯一的真正武器就是他自己的恐惧，那也得他配合才行。

然后哈利看到被他们围住的孩子是纳威·隆巴顿。

原来如此。

这就够了。哈利已经决定低声下气地向纳威道歉，这就意味着纳威是_他的人_了，他们怎么_敢_？

哈利伸手握住纳威的手腕，把他从斯莱特林的圈子里_用力拉_出来。这孩子吃了一惊，跌跌撞撞地被哈利拽出来了，哈利用同样的动作用力分开一个缝隙，挤到圈子中间。

哈利站在这群斯莱特林的中间，纳威刚才站的地方，抬头看着这些更大，更高，更壮的男生。

"嗨，" 哈利说。"我是'幸存的男孩'。"

一阵尴尬的沉默。似乎没人知道应该怎么接这句话。

哈利的眼睛往下看的时候看到了地上散落的书和纸。哦，就是那种让小孩子把书拣起来，然后再从他手里打掉的老把戏。哈利没被这样欺负过，不过他的想象力很好，他的想象令他怒火中烧。好吧，等这件事在总体上解决以后，纳威还可以回来拿他的东西，只要这些斯莱特林把注意力集中在他身上，想不到对那些书下手就行。

可惜他的眼神被注意到了。"哦，" 最高的男孩说，"你想要这些书－"

"闭嘴，" 哈利冰冷地说。_让他们不知所措_。_不要做他们意料之中的事_。_不要掉进让他们欺负你的模式_。"这是什么特别机灵的策略，能让你们以后得到好处吗，还是毫无意义，只是给萨拉查·斯莱特林丢人而 －"

最高的男孩用力推了哈利**·**波特一把，把他推出了斯莱特林的圈子，他四脚朝天地倒在了霍格华兹坚硬的石板地上。

斯莱特林们大笑起来。

哈利慢慢地站起身来。他还不知道怎样使用魔杖，不过在这种情况下，没有魔杖也拦不住他。

"我要除掉这个人，_随便花多少点都可以_，" 哈利说道，用手指着那个最高的斯莱特林。

哈利抬起另一只手，说道，"阿布拉卡达布拉，" 然后打了个响指。

"_阿布拉卡达布拉_"这个词让包括纳威的两个赫夫帕夫一起尖叫起来，三个其他的斯莱特林慌忙跳出哈利的手指范围以外，最高的那个斯莱特林踉跄后退，满脸震惊，从脸到脖子到胸口都涨红了。

哈利_没_想到会是_这样_。

最高的斯莱特林慢慢地抬起手，取下蒙在他脸上的一锅樱桃馅饼。他把馅饼锅拿在手里，瞪着它看了一会儿，把它扔到地上。

现在可不是赫夫帕夫发笑的时候，但是一个赫夫帕夫偏偏非常不合时宜地笑起来。

这时哈利看到了锅底的字条。

"等一下，" 哈利说，冲上前去拿那个字条。"我想，那个字条是给我的－"

"_你_，" 最高的那个斯莱特林怒吼道，"_你，会，去，_－"

"看看这个！" 哈利叫道，向那个斯莱特林挥舞着手里的字条。"我说，看看这个！你能相信吗，为这只破馅饼我付了三十点的运费？三十点！我救了一个无辜的小男孩，倒落了个入不敷出！什么储藏费？输送费？拖运费？一只馅饼哪儿来的_拖运费_？"

又是尴尬的一阵沉默。哈利在心里暗骂那个笑个不停的赫夫帕夫，这个傻瓜会受伤的。

哈利走回去，用尽量凶狠的眼神瞪着那些斯莱特林。"现在滚开，不然我会让你们的生活变得越来越不可思议。我警告你们… 不要惹_我_，不然_你们_的生活… _就会有麻烦_。明白了吗？"

最高的斯莱特林猛地拿出魔杖，指向哈利，就在同时，他的头上又多了一只馅饼，这一次是鲜艳的蓝莓馅饼。

这只馅饼上的字条字体很大，从远处也能看得非常清楚。"你也许应该看看馅饼上的字条，" 哈利建议道。"这次是写给你的。"

斯莱特林伸手慢慢地取下馅饼锅，转过来，更多的蓝莓馅掉到了地上。他开始读锅底的字条，上面写道：

**警告**  
**游戏结束之前**  
**不得对选手使用****任何****魔法**  
**继续干扰游戏的行为**  
**将****被上报给游戏当局**

斯莱特林脸上的迷惑表情非常精彩。哈利觉得自己要开始喜欢主宰游戏的人了。

"我说，" 哈利说，"不如算了吧？我看这件事情快要越闹越大了。不如你回斯莱特林，我回拉文克劳，我们都冷静一下，怎么样？"

"我有个更好的想法，" 最高的斯莱特林咬牙说道。"不如我不小心折断你的所有手指，怎么样？"

"看在梅林份上，你都在十二个证人面前威胁过我了，还有谁会相信你是不小心，你个_白痴_－"

最高的斯莱特林慢慢地，刻意地把手伸向哈利的手，哈利僵住了，他的大脑里考虑到那个男孩的年龄和力量的部分终于冒头了，尖叫着，**_我到底在干什么_**_？_

"等等！" 另一个斯莱特林说，他的声音忽然惊慌起来。"等等，你不能真这么做！"

那个最高的斯莱特林不理他，左手牢牢抓着哈利的右手，右手握着哈利的食指。

哈利瞪着这个斯莱特林的眼睛。他的心里有一部分在尖叫，不该这样的，不_可以_这样，大人不会_真的_让这种事发生－

斯莱特林慢慢地把他的食指向后弯。

_他还没有真的折断我的手指，在那之前我决不能退缩。在那之前，这不过是另一个吓唬人的手段而已。_

"停！" 之前反对的那个斯莱特林说道。"快停下来，这是很糟糕的想法！"

"我非常同意，" 一个冷冷的声音说。一个年长的女人的声音。

最高的斯莱特林放开了哈利的手，象被烫着了一样向后退去。

"斯普劳特教授！" 一个赫夫帕夫叫起来，听起来简直不能更开心了。

哈利转过身，视野里出现了一个胖胖的矮个女人，凌乱的灰色卷发上沾满了灰尘。她谴责地把手指向这几个斯莱特林。"你们解释一下，" 她说。"刚才在对我的赫夫帕夫们做什么，还有…" 她看了他一眼。"我的好学生，哈利·波特。"

_哎呀。坏了，我早上_跷_掉的就是_**_她_**_的课。_

"他威胁要杀掉我们！" 先前叫人住手的那个斯莱特林说道。

"什么？" 哈利莫名其妙地说。"我才_没有_！如果我要杀你们，就不会事先公开威胁你们！"

一个斯莱特林忍不住笑起来，在被其他的男生狠狠瞪了一眼以后猛地停住了。

斯普劳特教授的表情变得很怀疑。"他怎么威胁要杀掉你们？"

"死亡魔咒！他假装对我们施展死亡魔咒！"

斯普劳特教授转过身来，看着哈利。"是，被十一岁的小孩子这么威胁好可怕哦。但是即使这样，你也_永远_不该假装使用这个魔咒的，哈利·波特。"

"我连死亡魔咒的咒语是什么都不知道，" 哈利立刻说道。"而且我从头到尾都没把魔杖拿出来过。"

现在斯普劳特教授看着哈利的眼神开始疑心了。"这么说，那个男孩脸上的两个馅饼是_他自己_扔的了。"

"他真的_没用_魔杖！" 一个年轻的赫夫帕夫脱口而出。"我也不知道他是怎么做到的，他打了个响指，馅饼就出来了！"

"是吗，" 斯普劳特教授停顿了一下以后说道。她拿出魔杖。"我不要求你这么做，因为你确实是受害者，不过你愿意让我检查一下你的魔杖，确认一下吗？"

哈利拿出魔杖。"我该怎么－"

"呼呼，前咒现，" 斯普劳特说道。她皱起眉头。"奇怪，你的魔杖还从来没用过。"

哈利耸耸肩。"确实没用过，我几天前才拿到魔杖和教科书。"

斯普劳特点点头。"那就很明显了，小孩子在受到威胁的情况下有时候会无意中施展出魔法。这种情况有明文规定，你不用负责。至于_你们_…" 她转向那几个斯莱特林。她的眼光刻意落在散落在地上的纳威的书上。

她瞪了那五个斯莱特林的学生很长时间。

"_每个_斯莱特林扣三分，" 她终于说道。"他扣六分，" 她指了指那个满身都是馅饼的男生。"你们_再_不许去招惹我的赫夫帕夫们，或者我的学生哈利·波特。现在_滚吧_。"

她用不着说第二遍；那几个斯莱特林立刻转身溜走了。

纳威去拣他的书。他似乎在哭，不过哭得不厉害。也许是因为延迟的震惊还没有到来，也许是因为没想到会有其他的男孩帮他。

"_非常_感谢你，哈利·波特，" 斯普劳特教授对他说。"奖励拉文克劳七个学院点，每个你帮助的赫夫帕夫奖励一点。我就不多说了。"

哈利楞住了。他还以为会被教训一顿，让他以后别再惹事，然后再因为跷掉了她的第一堂课被狠批一通呢。

也许他_应该_去赫夫帕夫的。斯普劳特好酷哦。

"灭灭净，" 斯普劳特对地上乱七八糟的馅饼说，馅饼立刻消失了。

然后她走了，沿着通往绿书房的走廊离开了。

"你是怎么_做到_的？" 在她消失以后，一个赫夫帕夫的男孩立刻问道。

哈利得意洋洋地笑了。"我打个响指就能做到我想做的任何事。"

男孩的眼睛睁大了。"_真的？_"

"假的，" 哈利说。"不过你告诉大家的时候，别忘了告诉拉文克劳一年级的赫敏·格兰杰，她有一个故事，你也许会爱听的。" 他对这一切是怎么回事其实毫无头绪，但是那也不能错过建造属于他的传奇的机会。"对了，他们为什么一直说我用了死亡魔咒？"

那个男孩奇怪地看了他一眼。"你真不知道？"

"我如果知道就不会问了。"

"死亡魔咒的咒语发音是，" 男孩咽了口口水，压低了声音，把两手伸开，好象要让大家都看到自己没拿魔杖，"阿瓦达卡达布拉。"

_哦难怪。_

哈利把这件事加到永远不可以告诉爸爸，麦克·维瑞斯·伊凡教授的事实的单子上，这个单子已经越来越长了。告诉爸爸自己是唯一逃过死亡魔咒的人已经够不容易的了，如果让他知道死亡魔咒的咒语居然是"阿布达卡达布拉"，真不知道他会怎么想。

"我明白了，" 哈利停顿了一下之后说道。"好吧，以后我在打响指之前再不_那么_说了。" 虽然从战略上来说，它_确实_制造了一种可能有用的效果。

"你_为什么_－"

"我是麻瓜养大的，麻瓜们认为那是个很好笑的笑话。我说真的，事实就是这样。对不起，能告诉我你的名字吗？"

"我是厄尼·麦克米兰，" 这个赫夫帕夫说道。他伸出手，哈利握了握。"很荣幸认识你。"

哈利微微鞠躬。"很高兴认识你，荣幸什么的就算了。"

这时其他的男孩们也围过来了，纷纷自我介绍起来。

自我介绍结束以后，哈利咽了口口水。这会是一件非常艰难的事。"嗯… 如果大家不介意… 我有句话要对纳威说－"

所有的眼睛都望向了纳威，他后退一步，脸上显出不安的神色。

"我知道，" 纳威小声说道，"你想对我说要勇敢一些－"

"哦，不，不是那个！" 哈利急忙说。"和_那个_没关系。只不过是，嗯，因为分院帽子告诉我－"

其他的男孩子忽然显得_非常感_兴趣起来，只除了纳威，他看起来_更加_不安了。

哈利的喉咙似乎堵住了。他知道只要直接说出来就行了，可是他的喉咙里似乎有一块巨大的砖头，把道歉的话塞住了。

哈利几乎需要努力控制自己的嘴唇，把每个单独的音节发出来，不过他总算做到了。"对，不，起。" 他吐出一口气，又深吸了一口气。"为我那天，嗯，做的事。你… 不必表现得很大度，如果你恨我，我也能理解。我不是为了耍酷才道歉的，你不用接受。我那天做的事是错的。"

一个停顿。

纳威把他的书紧紧抱在胸前。"你为什么要那么做？" 他用细细的，发抖的声音问。他眨了眨眼睛，象是想要忍住眼泪。"为什么_每个人_都欺负我，连'幸存的男孩'也不例外？"

哈利忽然觉得自己从来没有这么渺小过。"对不起，" 哈利又说了一遍，他的声音嘶哑了。"只是.. 你看上去那么害怕，就象脸上贴着'受害者'的标签。我想让你看到，事情_不一定_总是向糟糕的方向发展，有的时候怪物也会给你巧克力… 我想如果你看到了这一点，也许就会意识到没什么好怕的－"

"可是是_有的_，" 纳威悄声说。"你今天也看见了，是_有的_！"

"他们在有目击证人的情况下不会太出格的。他们主要的武器是恐惧。这就是为什么他们会选_你_当作目标，因为他们看得出来你害怕。我想让你不要那么害怕… 我想让你看到，恐惧比你害怕的事情本身更糟糕… 我是这么对自己说的，但是分院帽子说我在对自己撒谎，说我那么做的真正原因是因为好玩。所以我才道歉－"

"你把我弄伤了，" 纳威说道。"就在刚才。在你把我从他们中间拉出来的时候。" 纳威伸出胳膊，指着哈利刚才握住的地方。"你太用力了，等下这里可能会有一块乌青。实际上，你对我的伤害比撞我的那些斯莱特林更大。"

"_纳威_！" 厄尼抗议道。"他是想救你！"

"对不起，" 哈利悄声说。"我看到他们欺负人的时候，我就… 很生气…"

纳威坚定地看着他。"所以你用力把我拉出来，走进他们的圈子说，'嗨，我是幸存的男孩'。"

哈利点点头。

"我想将来有一天你会很酷的，" 纳威说。"不过现在还没有。"

哈利咽下喉咙里忽然出现的硬块，走开了。他沿着走廊到了十字路口，左拐进了一条走廊，盲目地向前走着。

他_应该_怎么做呢？永远不生气？可是如果不生气的话，他说不定什么都不会做，那样的话，天知道纳威和他的书会有什么下场。再说，哈利读过足够多的奇幻小说，知道_这种努力_会是什么结局。他会尝试压抑自己的怒气，会失败，它会一直冒出来。在一个发现自我的长长的旅程之后，他会终于明白他的怒气就是他的一部分，只有接受它，才能学会明智地使用它。只有在_星球大战_这个宇宙，你才必须完全和自己的负面情绪划清界线，而哈利一直很讨厌尤达这个绿色的小白痴。

所以很明显，最有效率的方案就是省略这个发现自我的旅程，直接跳到接受他的怒气，从而控制它的部分。

问题在于，他在愤怒的时候并没有失控的_感觉_。那种冷冷的狂怒反而让他有_一切尽在掌控之中_的感觉。只有在回顾的时候，才会发现_整件事从总体上来说_… 不知怎么回事失控了。

他想知道主宰游戏的人会不会在意这种事，他到底是得了分还是丢了分。哈利觉得自己恐怕丢了不少分，而且他很确定画里的老太太会说，他自己的看法才是唯一重要的。

哈利还想知道斯普劳特教授是不是主宰游戏的人叫来的。这是符合逻辑的想法：字条威胁说要通知游戏当局，然后斯普劳特教授就来了。也许主宰游戏的人就是斯普劳特教授－_赫夫帕夫学院的院长_要算_最不可能_的嫌疑人了，所以哈利应该把她列在可疑人选的头几名。他也是颇读过几本悬疑小说的。

"我的游戏玩得怎么样？" 哈利大声问。

一张字条从他头上飘下来，象是有人从他的背后扔下来的－哈利转过身，可是没有人－哈利转回身的时候，字条已经飘到地上了。

字条上说：

**耍帅得分：10**  
**头脑得分：－3,000,000**  
**拉文克劳学院点的奖励：70**  
**目前得分：－2,999,871**  
**剩余的回合数：2**

"_减三百万点_？" 哈利对着空荡荡的走廊怒道。"这也太过分了！我要向游戏当局上诉！只剩两个回合了，我怎么可能赢回三百万点？"

另一张字条从头上飘下来。

**上诉：失败**  
**问错了问题：－1,000,000,0000,000**  
**目前得分：－1,000,002,999,871**  
**剩余的回合数：1**

哈利放弃了。只剩一个回合的话，他只能尽量努力一下，即使机会并不大。"我猜这个游戏代表了人生。"

最后一张字条从头上飘下来，上面写道：

**尝试失败**  
**失败失败失败**  
**啊啊啊啊咦咦咦咦咦咦咦咦**  
**目前得分：负无穷大**  
**你输掉了这个游戏**

**最后的指令：**  
_去麦格教授的办公室_

最后一句话是他自己的笔迹。

哈利瞪着最后一句话看了一会儿，耸了耸肩。行。那就去麦格教授的办公室呗。如果是_她_在主宰这个游戏...

好吧，坦率地说，哈利完全无法想象如果是麦格教授在主宰这个游戏的话，他会怎么想。他的头脑一片空白。真的无法想象。

在走过了几幅画像之后－并不远，麦格教授的办公室离她的变型术教室很近，至少在奇数年的星期一是这样－哈利站在了她的办公室门外。

他敲了敲门。

"请进，" 麦格教授的声音闷闷地说。

他进去了。


End file.
